Volviendo a casa
by Ires
Summary: Cap. Epilogo! Helga y Arnold separados por una realidad, juntos por una casualidad... Historia Terminada, no se lo pierdan! No olviden dejar reviewss, Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia todo este tiempo ILY
1. Cambios

Hola! este es mi primer Fic de esta serie, espero que les guste, a mi me ha gustado como ha quedado y deseo compartirlo con ustedes. Espero disfruten leyendolo como yo he disfrutado escribirlo.

Gracias a todos por tomarse un tiempo en darle una leida, pronto subire el segundo capitulo.

Un beso a todos... Ires

(y no olvides dejar reviews con sus comentarios)

Capitulo 1 "Cambios"

La luna brillaba intensamente, alumbrando toda la ciudad, el cielo estaba despejado, y el aire mecía los árboles lentamente en un vaivén que era un arrullo en la noche en el poblado de Hillwod, en una habitación, una niña rubia era alumbrada por esa misma luna, esta pequeña estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, con un hermoso libro de cuero sobre las piernas, a su alrededor las bolsas de las compras hechas esta mañana, aun sin desempacar, pero eso no le importaba, pues si alguien que no la conociera la viera en esos momentos pensaría que estaba triste, que algo muy malo le pasaba, pero no, Helga G. Pataki nunca estaba triste, era la peor chica del vecindario, como alguien iba a pensar que en ese momento su corazón estaba completamente destrozado.

El corazón de Helga latía lentamente, podía escuchar cada latido, cada ruido en la distancia pero la verdad no le prestaba atención a nada, ni siquiera a los gritos imperiosos de su padre, que estaba a punto de estallar por lo que habia hecho unas horas antes, si tan solo hubiera sabido que ese pequeño y maravilloso beso le traería todas estas consecuencias no lo habría besado por nada del mundo, de eso estaba segura.

Flash back

Ese día al medio día, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor por las ventanas de las casas, y colándose entre las cortinas cerradas de una habitación en el segundo piso de una pequeña casa en el pequeño pueblo de Hillwold las cuales tenían ya casi 10 días cerradas a cal y canto.

Tumbada sobre la cama se encontraba una niña rubia con el cabello suelto esparcido sobre la almohada a primera vista parecía dormir todavía, pero estaba despierta tenia días sin dormir bien y también sin comer, en realidad solo se levantaba de la cama para ir al baño y tomar un poco de agua. En su cabeza solo paseaban los recuerdos ocurridos unos días atrás, cuando al fin le había abierto su corazón a su amado Arnold, y el parecía desconcertado y lo que ella dijo fue que todo había sido un error… y el no había hecho nada por investigar si era verdad o no, y desde ese día no había salido de casa, y ni como hablar con alguien si sus amigas o mejor dicho su mejor amiga andaba de vacaciones y volvía hasta un día antes de iniciar clases, ella se enderezo en la cama y estiro su mano hacia la mesita de noche junto a su cama, y tomo su pequeño diario y lo acaricio suavemente mientras giraba las hojas una tras otra y sentía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Llego a la ultima hoja y la observo dolida, esa era la ultima hoja que quedaba en blanco, y tenia tanto y tan poco que escribir, que haría a partir de ese momento? Como estar cerca de la persona que amas y que el lo sepa y no hacer nada? Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho un automóvil detenerse frente a su casa.

En el primer piso el timbre sonaba fuertemente

- Ya voy, ya voy –decía Myriam desde la cocina – porque tanta insistencia – Al abrir la puerta el rostro de Myriam se ilumino – Olga querida que haces aquí?

- Mama! Hola! He regresado, después de que escuche que querían destruir el vecindario trate de volver lo antes posible, pero los vuelos salen solo de vez en cuando hacia la ciudad que no había podido regresar antes

- Vaya estas tan cambiada hija – El cabello de Olga estaba mas largo y recogido en una coleta, su piel estaba bronceada y lucia un poco mas de músculos en sus brazos, vestía un pantalón capri y unas botas negras que hacían juego con su playera negra.- Pareces toda una exploradora

- Y papa?

- En la oficina

- Y mi hermanita bebe

- Creo que en su habitación

- Como que crees? –dijo Olga cargando de nuevo su equipaje- Mama creo que debes ponerle mas atención a Helga y si la secuestran y tu ni enterada estas?

- Pero tiene días sin salir de su habitación, ni siquiera ha querido comer

- Mama y que has hecho para que coma? Y si esta enferma achs –dijo y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta pararse frente a la habitación de su hermana, toco un par de veces la puerta y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta, la habitación olía a encerrado y a pudrimiento por un poco de comida que había sobre el escritorio que parecía tener varios días.

- Hermanita bebe he regresado –dijo Olga mirándola

- Ah –y Helga se volvió a tumbar en la cama

- Pero que te pasa? Mira que delgada estas, no has comido verdad

- Olga déjame sola

- No!!! Como te voy a dejar sola, algo te sucede mira como estas, cuanto tiempo tienes sin salir de el cuarto? Casi están por terminar las vacaciones porque no andas con tus amiguitos, a ver – Olga aparto las cortinas y abrió las ventanas el aire fresco entraba por las ventanas y le quito lo lúgubre al cuarto, recogió la ropa del piso, saco el plato con comida y bajo al primer piso, minutos después regreso a sentarse con Helga en la cama y le traía un plato con comida que Myriam había preparado

- Olga no tengo hambre

- Debes comer o enfermaras, yo creo que estas enferma ya, pues no has gritado y repelado porque he vuelto, con tu forma tan particular de recibirme

- Pero Olga si te trato mal porque insistes?

- Pues porque te quiero tontita, y se que en algún lugar de ese corazón esta mi pequeña y cariñosa hermana, a ver dime que te pasa?

- Nada

- Nada?

- Si nada QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE?

- Vaya esta saliendo la vieja Helga, pero creo que a esa vieja Helga no le quedara su ropa para la semana que entra

- Porque que pasara la semana que entra

- Pues entras a la escuela lo habías olvidado

- NO, solo que el tiempo se me escurrió y no me di cuenta,

- Mira que delgada estas a ver déjame revisar tu clóset

Olga se levanto y abrió el closet, empezó a sacar los vestidos, pantalones y blusas de Helga y comenzó a hacer una pila,

- creo que nada de esto te quedara, tenemos que ir de compras esta ropa me la podré llevar a San Lázaro a dársela a las jovencitas nativas de allá que te parece

- Yo no lo se, -Dijo tomando su viejo vestido rosa entre las manos

- Vaya aun lo tienes. Creo que con ese te puedo hacer una blusa o un bolso que te parece?

- Yo

- Anda métete a bañar iremos a comprar ropa además –dijo jalándole la pijama y asomándose dentro de ella – Creo que es hora de que compres sostenes

- OLGA!!!!! –Grito Helga cubriéndose con las manos y con las mejillas rojas carmín

- Anda te espero abajo en media hora y no te tardes –además ya te he visto así que no seas tan pudorosa –dijo tomándola de la cama y al estirarla para levantarla el diario de ella cayo al suelo –Mira se te cayo el diario –Ella volteo a verla para entregárselo y vio que en sus ojos tenia lagrimas

- Que te sucede hermanita bebe?

- Yo… se me ha terminado el diario

- Pero no llores, te prometo que te comprare uno muy lindo para este nuevo año que comienza

- Gracias Olga – y algo inesperado por parte de ambas Helga la abrazo fuertemente y Olga después de la sorpresa le devolvió el abrazo

- De nada hermanita bebe, mete a bañar te veré en media hora abajo yo iré a cambiarme y a ducharme también. –Olga la beso en la frente y entro en su habitación -

Media hora mas tarde, Helga dejo sobre la cama su vestido rosa, que como decía Olga le venia grande, al igual que toda su ropa, al fin encontró un viejo pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de cuando era mas pequeña que le venia a la perfección. Se sentó frente a su tocador y se miro al espejo, era ella pero se sentía tan distinta, que raro se sentía tener el corazón tan lastimado, pero porque estaba lastimado, era una niña, ambos eran unos niños, pero vaya que le amaba, y el aun sabiéndolo no sentía lo mismo por ella. Miro su listón rosa el que siempre lucia en el cabello, y siempre lo traia por el y se trenzo el cabello con ese mismo listón cambiando totalmente la imagen de la Helga que siempre había mostrado, ahora sus ojos lucían una profunda tristeza ya no había ni rastro de la fuerza que emanaba por sus ojos y que todos temían, al llegar a la sala, escucho a Olga riñendo a su madre

- Mama no sabes lo delgada que esta! Si no hubiera llegado pudo haber muerto de inanición o pudo haber enfermado que te sucede madre?

- Olga yo

- No te preocupes Olga, estoy bien –dijo entrando con las manos en las bolsillos

Mira que hermosa te vez!!! –dijo Olga, - Es la primera vez que te veo con otro peinado

- Helga te encuentras bien –dijo Myriam mirando azorada a su hija

- Claro Myriam

- Y que harán?

- Iremos de compras –dijo Olga saltando de alegría

- Vaya –dijo Helga poniendo los ojos en blanco, sentía que todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad

- Mama puedo tomar tu auto?

- Si, Claro, solo manejen con cuidado

- Muy bien vamos –Olga tomo de la mano a Helga y subieron al auto arrancando a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad

Ese mismo día, las ventanas de la habitación que daba a la azotea estaban abiertas de par en par, y el aire entraba y recorría toda la habitación, sentado en la cama estaba un niño con cabeza de balón, y en el sofá frente a el su mejor amigo que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía

- Vaya Arnold, y que piensas hacer?

- No lo se Gerald, pero es que yo sabia que Helga era distinta a todo lo que todos creen

- Y porque no me lo dijiste después de que paso

- Te recuerdo que acabas de llegar de ir a ver a tu abuela

- Es verdad –dijo Gerald tumbándose en el sofá –y?

- Y que?

- Que sientes tu por ella

- Yo pues… -y volteo a ver hacia fuera – no lo se

- Como que no lo sabes amigo, es Helga G. Pataki

- Pero ella es, tan…

- Tan escalofriante?

- No es tan distinta y tan… no lo se, Gerald, no lo se.

- Oye Arnold, porque no vamos al centro comercial

- Al centro comercial, no me apetece ir

- Anda vamos, ya tienes toda la semana aquí encerrado es hora de que salgas

- Bueno,

- Y dime has sabido algo de Helga?

- No, la verdad he pasado por fuera de su casa, pero no la he visto, y Phoebe aun no regresa así que pues no esta con ella tampoco

- Bueno vamos a despejarnos la cabeza jugando en las maquinitas.

- Bien deja me cambio.

Mientras tanto en el automóvil, Helga y Olga

- Oye Olga que te sucede?

- De que hablas hermanita bebe?

- Pues de tu manera de ser? Porque te interesas tanto en mi?

- Bueno, Helga la verdad es que la verdad, todo este tiempo que he pasado en San Lazaro, me ha hecho pensar en lo maravillosa que es nuestra vida, y que nunca nos ha faltado nada, y a pesar de todo siempre hemos querido mas, me di cuenta en que yo era tan superficial, y que papa y mama siempre te hicieron a un lado siempre estaban sobre mi, sin ver lo maravillosa que eres, tan inteligente, eres una poeta, alegre, buena amiga, en fin tantas cualidades que tienes muy por encima de mi, yo solo soy hermosa, no soy tan lista como tu, y pues quiero recompensar el tiempo perdido, quiero volver a ser tu hermana y que me consideres una de tus amigas en el tiempo que este aquí contigo, pues en 2 meses regresare a San Lázaro

- Eso no es verdad…

- Vamos hermanita bebe, es verdad, y papa y mama tienen que ver su error, para que te tomen en cuenta como deberías, eres tan buena y linda y te ocultas en esa actitud de chica mala, que la verdad te queda muy bien pero es hora de cambiar

- Es hora de cambiar… -dijo Helga en un susurro mientras miraba por la ventana

- Ahora si hermanita dime que te pasa

- Nada

- Como de que nada, tu nunca has estado melancólica, así que dime que es… es por un chico?

- Helga levanto la vista y vio el reflejo de Olga en el vidrio que la veía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara al verde- Si

- Lo sabia, ahora cuéntame todo

- OLGA!!! Nunca te has metido en mi vida y es incomodo que lo hagas en estos momentos,

- Es el mejor momento hermanita, y yo estoy aquí para apoyarte

- Pues veras…

Al llegar al centro comercial

- Vaya Helga, nunca pensé que sintieras eso por el

- Crees que he sido exagerada?

- Oh claro de que no, es muy lindo, y que pena que el nunca se haya dado cuenta de tu amor por el

- Si, sabes, me siento mucho mejor ahora que he hablado contigo, como Phebs no esta no había podido hablar con nadie

- Ves que bueno, ahora vamos de compras

Olga llevo a Helga a recorrer todas las tiendas de ropa y zapatos, le compro varios vestidos, pantalones y blusas, así como los zapatos que le iban a juego y un par de bolsas. Después de estas compras la llevo al salón de belleza

- Hola Maria

- Olga querida! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, donde has estado niña

- En San Lázaro, es un poblado pequeño en Puerto Rico, pero ya he vuelto

- Mira tu cabello, con que lo has estado lavando?

- Con una mezcla que hacen allá.

- Muy mal, se te dañara, pasa, pasa, pero dime a quien traes contigo?

- Es mi hermana pequeña, Helga, Helga ella es Maria mi estilista de toda la vida

- Vaya te hace falta una manita de gato niña

Después de un par de horas en el salón de belleza Olga se veía radiante, le habían arreglado el cabello y le hicieron un facial y la pintaron. Y Helga, era otra al verse al espejo ni se reconoció, le habían hecho u facial, y le habían depilado las cejas las cuales le dieron una forma curva que le resaltaba los ojos, le hicieron un corte a los hombros grafilado y con un poco de fleco, también la habían maquillado muy poco pero se veía fabulosa, ni ella misma se reconocía

- Vaya Helga te ves hermosa

- Que me hicieron esta no soy yo

- Claro de que si, ahora déjame ver, mira este vestido, estos zapatos y este bra… ve al baño y póntelos

- NO, que te pasa? Claro de que no haré eso, te imaginas si alguien me ve

- Que? Pensara que eres hermosa, que como no lo había visto

- No, no y no

- Ándale si, hazlo por mi hermanita bebe – y volteo a verla con una mirada de suplica de esas que uno nunca puede rechazar

- Achs esta bien, ahora vuelvo.

Si alguien viera a Helga en esos momentos no la reconocería. El vestido era recto, y con el pequeño bra que Olga le había reglado le aumentaba un poco el busto así que le daba cuerpo, las zapatillas eran de listones y le sentaban muy bien.

- Ya esta contenta?

- Helga pareces una princesa

- Si claro! Ya vamonos

- Bueno Maria gracias por este milagro ahora nos vamos

- Muy bien, regresa cuando quieras.

Helga y Olga caminaban por los corredores y todos las volteaban a ver

- Que miran he? –le dijo Helga a dos jóvenes que las miraban sonriendo

- Helga cálmate, tienes 12 años, es hora de que los chicos se fijen en ti

- Se fijen en mi? Olga mírame

- Te miro, y te ves fantástica

- Si ya me los has dicho, pero yo no soy así, yo…

- Tu???

- En realidad me gusta como me veo, pero aun no quiero que los chicos se fijen en mi, en realidad solo hay uno que me gustaría que se fijara en mi

- Veras que se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, mira Helga la Liberia ve a buscar el diario que necesitas para este año

- Bien

- Yo te esperare aquí

Helga entro en la Liberia y Olga se quedo afuera con todos los paquetes en ese momento frente a el se detuvo un chico rubio con cabeza de balón

- Tu eres Olga verdad

- Si, y tu eres Arnold el amiguito de mi hermana bebe

- Así es, el es

- Gerald, lo se

- Acabas de llegar?

- Así es, esta mañana

- Como esta Helga?

- La verdad muy bien

- En serio, -dijo Arnold volteando a verla a los ojos – esta bien?

- Si muy bien, porque no vas a verla esta tarde

- Pues yo

- Claro que nos gustara ir a visitarla verdad viejo –Dijo Gerald

- Si

- Bueno le diré que irán

- Si gracias hasta luego

- Adiós – Y los vio caminar hacia el local de videojuegos

Helga salio con una bolsa donde venia el diario que había escogido

- Con quien hablabas Olga

- Solo me pidieron la hora

- Ah bien, ya nos vamos

- Si, espera a que papa te vea así tan linda

- Si claro –Dijo Helga poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras seguía a su hermana detrás

Al llegar a la casa, vieron el auto de su padre estacionado, ambas entraron con las bolsas en las manos, y las dejaron en el recibidor, en la sala se escuchaba la voz de su padre, hablando con gran felicidad

- Como ves a las chicas les encantara no lo crees Myriam?

- Yo creo que si, es maravilloso Bob

- Y a que hora llegaran?

- Ya estamos aquí papi

- Olga querida mira que bien te ves con quien vienes?

- Con Helga papa

- Helga? Vaya Helga, te ves gauu muy linda, casi creí que eras Olga a las 12 años

- Gracias papa, porque Myriam y tu están vestido así?

- Yo, bueno, vamos a ir a celebrar

- A celebrar? Que papa? –pregunto Olga

- Ya se los diremos en el restaurante, vamonos

- Pero no podemos irnos –dijo Olga recordando que irían mas tarde Arnold y Gerald

- Porque no Olga

- Bueno pues, no tengo ganas de salir

- Eso no importa vamonos al auto en este momento

- Pero papa! No quiero –dijo Olga haciendo un puchero que sabia que convencían a su padre

- He dicho que iremos y ni una palabras mas jovencita, deberías aprender a Helga vamos al auto las 3

Y sin esperar otra queja de Olga, Bob las arrastro a las 2 con Myriam detrás al auto.

Se detuvieron frente al Oh la la Paris, y al entrar el Hostess los recibio.

- Buenas noches tiene reservación

- Si a nombre de Bob Pataki

- Adelante por favor

Al sentarse Bob pidió vino para 3 y un refresco para Helga

- Bueno esto es demasiado sospechoso, que es lo que sucede papa? –dijo Helga sentandose con los brazos cruzados

- Helga sientate bien, como una señorita – le dijo Olga viendo como se acomodaba Helga en la silla

- Esta bien, bien Bob estamos esperando

- Pues queremos anunciarles que Radiolocalizadores Bob se ha fusionado

- Fuisionado? De que hablas papa? –dijo Olga

- Asi es, después de lo que paso hace unos dias, vinieron de Canada y me ofrecieron asociarme con una empresa de telefonia que esta alla en esa ciudad, y pues es una gran empresa se llama Telnet y al asociarnos hemos ganado casi 2 millones de dolares, pues ya nuestros productos se estan vendiendo, y la red es mas amplia

- Eso es fabuloso papa –dijo Helga

- Si que bien, ves papi todo tu esfuerzo a tenido su recompensa

- Te dije que les alegraría –dijo Myriam

- Ahora la otra noticia –dijo Bob sonriendoles

- Cual?

- Nos murdaremos a Canada

- QUEEEEEEEEE? –GRITO OLGA y Helga se habia quedado de piedra con el eco de la voz de su padre con lo que le acababa de decir – No podemos marcharnos papa tu no lo entiendes

- Olga que te sucede? Si crei que esto te daria mas gusto a ti que a Helga, crei que ella era quien me iba a hacer show pero por lo visto no

- Papa no podemos irnos, es importante

- La decisión esta tomada, nos mudaremos el dia de mañana

- Mañana? –Olga volteo a ver a Helga que estaba blanca como la cera

- Si, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar, ustedes y su madre se iran mañana por la mañana y yo organizare la mudanza asi que después de la cena regresaremos a que empaquen sus pertenencias.

- Pero es muy pronto papa

- No, es necesario, es por su futuro

- La decisión esta tomada, Helga ya esta inscrita en un colegio para Señoritas, en el cual le enseñaran a ser una dama de sociedad

- No ire

- Que dijiste Helga

- No ire papa –dijo Helga con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- No te estamos preguntando

- Mama no quiero irme

- Helga escucha a tu padre

- No no quiero, porque nunca me preguntan, mi vida es un caos y lo unico que les interesa son sus radiolocalizadores y telefonos?

- Es por tu futuro Helga

- Mi futuro esta bien aquí papa, en realidad esta excelente, nunca se han preocupado por mi porque ahora tanto interes, de los tres

- Helga por favor calmate –dijo Olga

- No, no me calmare, ya estoy harta de que siempre tengo que ceder

- Helga G. Pataki, no te estamos preguntando ni a ti Olga –dijo Bob al ver que Olga iba a replicar- la decisión esta tomada les guste o no. Ahora vamos a cenar y después iremos a casa

- No, me voy a casa papa –dijo Helga con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Si me vas a obligar a irme, esta bien me ire, pero en este momento me voy. –Helga se levanto de la mesa y salio rapidamente del restaurante.

- Helga –dijo Olga tratando de levantarse

- Dejala Olga –mas tarde hablaremos con ella –dijo Bob sintiendose mal por la reaccion que habia tenido Helga.

- Creo que no estan viejo –dijo Gerald que esperaba a Arnold en la banqueta frente a la casa de Helga

- Pero Olga dijo que nos esperaria

- Si tal vez no ha vuelto o tuvieron que salir

- Si a lo mejor

- Vamos a dar una vuelta y regresamos mas tarde

-Si

Helga corria por las calles, con los ojos las mejillas surcadas por las lagrimas se detuvo en el parque y se sento en una banca y se cubrio la cara con las manos, en ese momento no podia dejar de llorar, lloraba por todo lo ocurrido por su gran amor no correspondido, por su cabello recien cortado, por su cambio que aunque no se veia mal, no se sentia ella, por la decisión de sus padres, por sus sueños rotos… por Arnold, habia estado tanto tiempo guardando sus sentimientos, siendo dura y cruel, y evitando llorar, que ahora no podia parar, la verdad no le importaba que alguien la viera en ese estado, ya no mas, estaba harta de fingir algo que no era, seria ella misma, ya no lo ocultaria, pero era tan doloroso, que no sabia si en algun momento dejaria de llorar

"_Mírame, pensarías que soy, la que crees que soy_

_Mas eso es imposible_

_Cada vez hago yo un nuevo papel_

_Ahora se que con el disfraz se puede engañar_

_Mas nunca a mi corazón"_

- Helga? –Ella escucho una voz que la llamaba frente a ella, conocia esa voz, pero que hacia el allí? Debería estar en un campamento no? –Helga calmate, estas bien?

Sin comprender porque ella se lanzo a el y siguió llorando en su hombro, el hipo no le dejaba hablar pero no podia dejar de llorar, el siempre habia sido muy lindo con ella, con el ella se sentia muy a gusto y sin mas ni mas, se abrazo a el y lloro sin saber cuanto tiempo

Lorenzo iba pasando por el parque en la limosina de su padre, cuando vio a Helga corriendo hacia el parque, traia otro corte pero estaba seguro que era ella, y algo que le sorprendió iba llorando. Le pidio a su chofer que se detuviera frente al parque y se bajo del auto, se acerco lentamente para no asustarla se puso de rodillas y despacio la llamo, ella parecio escucharlo cuando de repente ella se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo, el por un momento no supo como reaccionar y despues la abrazo, el la conocia muy bien, sabia que ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa, en realidad nunca la habia visto tan vulnerable. El le acarcio el cabello y se quedo en esa posición hasta que poco a poco ella se calmo.

_Quien es a quien yo vi, viendo fijamente a mi_

_El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí_

_Ahora estoy escondiendo todo mi corazón_

_Y todo en lo que creo_

_Tratare de enseñar al mundo lo que hay en mi_

_Seré amada por quien soy_

_Quien es a quien yo vi viendo fijamente a mi_

_El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí_

Ambos estaban de rodillas Helga poco a poco se separo de el y le sonrio tistemente

- Lorenzo lamento esto, yo…

- No te preocupes ya estas mejor

- Si gracias, yo…

- No te preocupes no le dire a nadie

- Eso no me preocupa, yo manche tu camisa con el tonto maquillaje que me puso mi hermana

- Pero te va muy bien, aunque ahora esta un poco arruinado –Lorenzo saco su pañuelo y le comenzó a limpiar los rastros de maquillaje de el rostro muy lentamente –Ahora si ya te ves muy linda

- Gracias…

_Debo aparentar que soy_

_Alguien mas que no soy, mas este reflejo va_

_A mostrar quien soy_

_Dentro mi alma sueña ya, con ser libre_

_Que más necesitaría saber para dar_

_Ya no hay que ocultar mi sentir, mi pensar_

_Un secreto acaso hay que guardar aun_

- yo…

- Ese corte te va muy bien

- Gracias –y bajo la cabeza

- Ya estas mejor? –y le levanto la cabeza de la barbilla mientras le dirigia una sonrisa radiante

- Si gracias Lorenzo

- Deseas que te acompañe a casa?

- No, estoy bien de verdad

- Segura, no hay problema

- Esta bien gracias.

- Pero iremos a pie, le dije a mi chofer que me iria yo solo

- No hay problema

_Debo aparentar que soy alguien más que no soy_

_Mas este reflejo va a mostrar quien soy_

_Mas este reflejo va a mostrar quien soy_

Lorenzo se levanto y le tendio la mano ella se la dio, y al tratar de levantarse, el tacon de la zapatilla se le doblo y casi cae pero se sostuvo de Lorenzo quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara

- Yo lo siento, -dijo ella sintiendose muy abochornada

- No hay de que vamos, te acompañare a casa –el le ofrecio el brazo y salio del parque con Helga recargada en su hombro

- Eres un gran amigo Lorenzo

- Gracias por considerarme asi

- De nada

Mientras frente al parque unos jovencitos los miraban salir de el parque en la cara de uno habia una gran sorpresa

- Vaya viejo esa era Helga? Se ve muy linda

- … - y en la cara de el chico cabeza de balon habia una expresión de… Celos?

continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado tratare de subir pronto el segundo capitulo +

Hasta pronto


	2. Demasiado tarde

**Hola a todos! Les tengo el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les agrade… gracias a todos los que lo han leído, y tambien gracias por sus Reviews, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible… **

**Un beso… **

**Ires**

CAPITULO 2 "Demasiado tarde"

-Viejo sabes ya tengo ganas de ver a Phebs, regresara el domingo, pero quisiera verla antes de entrar a clases, asi podremos salir a algun lado, he estado pensado en llevarla a la feria, tal ves pueda ganar para ella algun pelu… Oye Viejo me estas haciendo caso? –Dijo Gerald que se detuvo en seco a ver a Arnold quien se habia quedado estatico unos pasos mas atrás con la vista perdida hacia el parque.- Pero que es lo que estas viendo? Vaya viejo esa era Helga? Se ve muy linda

-Que hace Lorenzo aquí?- Pregunto Arnold cuando volvio en si, en su rostro se reflejaba una gran molestia, acaso eran celos?

-Pues no lo se, tal vez se acaban de encontrar, creo que Helga va a su casa, quieres que vayamos para alla?

-No… mejor me ire a casa, nos vemos mañana Gerald

-Seguro?

-Si seguro, nos vemos

Arnold llego a la casa de huespedes y al entrar se topo con Pokie quien le sonreia desde la cocina

-Kimba ya esta la cena

-Gracias abuela, pero no tengo hambre

-Te lo guardare de todas formas

-Gracias, - Y subio a su habitación y se encerro en ella, se recosto en la cama y comenzo a golpear la pared con una pequeña pelota de tennis que iba y venia mientras la pezcaba y la volvia a lanzar

-Pero ella me dijo que me amaba, que estaba enamorada de mi desde el jardin, acaso era solo una broma

-_Toc Toc Toc- _Enanin puedo pasar

-Claro abuelo

-Que te sucede?

-Nada

-Nada? –Pregunto Phill que lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada

-Si nada

-Ese nada tiene que ver con cierta rubia que yo conozco

-Algo asi…

-Y no has pensado que es un malentendido

-Malentendido?

-Si, tal vez tu piensas algo y en realidad paso otra cosa, porque no hablas con ella

-Tal vez tienes razon abuelo

-Si, a veces la tengo, creo que lo mejor sera que descanses bien, y mañana por la tarde ya que estes descansado vayas a verla

-Gracias abuelo

-De nada pequeñin descansa

Arnold se quedo viendo el cielo estrellado que se ceñia sobre el, y mientras poco a poco lo vencia el sueño pensaba en el beso que Helga le habia dado, y en lo que le habia dicho y que cada vez que esta idea rondaba por su cabeza sentia… mariposas en el estomago, tal vez el tambien sentia algo por ella, pero de esto no se dio cuenta pues su mente ya estaba en un mundo donde estaban sus sueños y Helga…

Mientras tanto Helga llego a casa acompañada de Lorenzo quien la dejo en la puerta de su casa

-Segura que estaras bien?

-Si Lorenzo gracias

-Pues es una pena saber que no estaras el siguiente curso con nosotros, pero promete que me escribiras –Dijo Lorenzo tendiendole una tarjeta de presentacion a Helga

-Lo prometo

-Extrañare hacer poemas contigo

-Si yo tambien, aunque nunca hemos sido del mismo equipo me ha encantado trabajar contigo

-Cuidate mucho y no estes triste

-Si gracias

-Y prometo que le vigilare –Dijo Lorenzo que empezaba a caminar hacia su casa

-Vigilar a quien?

-Pues a "Mantecado" –dijo volteando a verla

-A… tu sabes quien es?

-Si, y no es que sea entrometido, tu nunca has sido muy discreta y Phebe y tu siempre hablaban de mantecado y pues por la manera que le mirabas llegue a esa conclusión, asi que no te preocupes yo lo vigilare, espero que vengas a visitarnos

-Claro, si puedo lo hare – Helga se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Y entro a su casa, subio a su cuarto y se puso su pijama y se sento en el pequeño balcon de su ventana con su nuevo diario en las manos, y en esos momentos pensaba en como habia cambiado de un dia para otro, habia salido la Helga que tenia escondida, tal vez fuera mejor ya no ocultarla, al final la verdad había sido descubierta, su tan amor oculto habia sido descubierto y no había sido aceptado.

Fin flash back

Mientras pensaba esto, se escucho el portazo que había dado Bob

-Y esa niña me escuchara como es posible que nos haya dejado así en la cena

-Papa ya cálmate si, ya debe estar arriba

-Bob, querido, piensa que aun es una niña, veras como mañana estará mas tranquila

-Ya le…

-Papa, -dijo Helga que bajaba mientras los observaba en el salon – Yo quiero disculparme por mi actitud de hace rato, tienes razon creo que este cambio es lo mejor para los radiolocalizadores.

-…- Bob habia quedado mudo del asombro asi como Olga y Myriam

-Y por favor dime hay cajas de embalaje? para ir empacando mis cosas

-Claro estan en el garage

-Gracias – Helga salio por la puerta del recibidor hacia el Garage, tomo varias cajas y volvio arriba – Que descansen- les dedico una sonrisa y subio aprisa a su habitación

Helga poco a poco comenzo a empacar y a marcar las cajas en una puso "_**Mantecado" **_y guardo cada uno de los diarios con poemas escritos para el, asi como las fotos y demas recuerdos hechos para el, vio su estatua hecha de goma de mascar y en una bolsa de plastico la coloco con cuidado, y la puso junto a otras cosas que no se irian a su nuevo hogar, saco de su tocador el relicario con la foto de Arnold y tambien lo coloco en la caja ya estando todo listo la cerro con cinta y la puso junto a las que pronto iba llenando, a otras les puso "_**Peluches" "ropa" "libros" **_y después de varias horas de trabajo y con la noche bien entrada se recosto en su cama deseando no soñar.

A la mañana siguiente

Los Pataki estaban todos estresados, pues habia llegado la camioneta que Bob habia rentado para el viaje, era un espacioso vehiculo en la cual llevarian las pertenencias personales de todos y después Bob supervisaria el envio de los demas muebles.

-Helga ya es todo lo que te llevaras?

-Si Myriam, son todas mis pertenencias, solo faltan los muebles de mi recamara

-Bien, y tu Olga?

-Aun tengo varias cajas alla arriba, pero que esas las envie papa con lo demas

-Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos todo.

-Bien, chicas, ahora todas al auto, Myriam maneja con cuidado y las vere en la noche,

-Y que haras ahora papa?

-Ire mas tarde a la oficina y le entregare los pendientes a Robert, el se quedara de encargado de esta sucursal y es quien enviara los muebles el sabado por la tarde, esta es la direccion de nuestra nueva casa, y mientras supervisare que estos hombres empaquen todos los muebles con sumo cuidado

-Bien cariño cuidate mucho, no olvides cerrar el gas y bajar la corriente de la luz

-No Myriam, las vere en nuestra nueva casa

-Mama antes de irnos puedes parar un momento en la oficina postal

-Claro Helga

Helga se bajo del automóvil, y entro a la oficina

-Hola buenas tades

-Buenas tardes pequeña

-Si dejo esta carta para cuando llegara

-Mañana mismo si es aquí cerca

-Bien gracias. –de su bolsillo saco dos cartas, y las miro un momento, después de meditarlo un momento decidio solo mandar una, y volvio a guardar la que decia "ARNOLD"

Helga regreso al auto y se sentó al lado de Olga

-Estas bien hermanita bebe

-Pues lo mejor que puedo estar

-Pues eres muy fuerte

-Si claro –dijo volteando a ver hacia la calle y alli caminando muy despacio, y como si discutiera consigo mismo iba Arnold- Ella lo vio mientras se alejaba y al dar vuelta en una calle lo perdió de vista… sabia que tal vez no lo vería durante mucho tiempo o tal vez si, eso ella no lo sabia

Arnold caminaba hacia la casa de Helga, toda la mañana desde que habia despertado habia pensado en ella, en lo que le dijo y en el beso. Aun no tenia muy en claro que le iba a decir pero debia hablar con ella, que ella era tan especial y disitinta de lo que aparentaba, ademas queria saber que hacia anoche con Lorenzo, acaso ellos eran… no, no era posible, si ella lo queria a el y el a ella… al fin se habia dado cuenta, que ciego habia sido, pero en ese momento hablaria con ella y aclararia las cosas si eso haria.

Al llegar a la cuadra de Helga vio que en su casa entraban y salian hombres con rollos de plastico mientras el Señor Pataki hablaba por telefono

-Si esta todo listo? Muy bien, si mi esposa y mis hijas ya van en camino, si, ya tiene los papeles de la escuela? Si a sexto asi es, muy bien, si, le dire a mi secretaria, si, muy bien, si yo ire el lunes, si gracias, aja… muy bien esperare

-Disculpe Señor Pataki se encontrara Helga

-Helga si ella, un momento – Si, si es permítame aquí lo tengo Colegio para Señoritas Dellacourt, si confirme que este inscrita, si Geraldine Pataki, aja si, confírmelo y me llama, Gracias

-Si que me decías niño?

-Si que si esta Helga –dijo Arnold quien de pronto se sentía enfermo-

-No, ella se acaba de ir hace 5 minutos

I-r? Y cuando volverá?

-Ella… pero que – Dijo Bob al escuchar gran estruendo dentro de la casa como si algo se hubiera quebrado –lo siento niño, pero llama a mi oficina allí te darán el numero para que hables con ella

Arnold camino a casa de Gerald quien estaba sentado en el pórtico junto con su pequeña hermana Timberly

-Que onda viejo? Estas mejor?

-Si Gerald

-Y supiste que te sucede

-Si,

-No me lo digas… estas celoso

-Como lo supiste?

-Pues es lógico tienes desde el incidente que no dejas de hablar de ella, y creo que a pesar de lo mal que te ha tratado a ti te gusta

-Ella no me trata mal solo que es distinta

-Si claro… y ya hablaste con ella

-No aun no, no estaba, sabes que pasa en casa de Helga?

-NO, si no lo sabes tu menos yo, porque?

-Solo que… nada olvídalo mejor hablare con ella el lunes en la escuela

-Si bueno, vamos al parque…

El lunes por la mañana

-Phoebe antes que te vayas, olvide decirte llego correo para ti, ahora que anduvimos de viaje, para que te lo lleves

-Si mama gracias –dijo Phoebe tomando el sobre y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Phebs hola! –Le dijo Gerald desde la banqueta, y traia una margarita para ella - Como te fue en tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien, hola Arnold, como les fue a ustedes

-Ni te imaginas

-No has visto a Helga?

-A Helga? –dijo Gerald volteando a ver a Arnold- No,

-Que raro, no la he podido localizar desde anoche que llegamos

-Tal vez ya este en la escuela

-Lo dudo, presiento que llegara tarde, pero vamos. –Y guardo el sobre en su bolsillo

Al llegar a la escuela los tres chicos saludaban a sus amigos, Ronda lucia un hermoso bronceado y Yuyin una venda en la pierna, Harold habia viajado con su familia a Jersualem y estaba hablando con todos de su viaje

-Hola Harold que tal tus vacaciones

-Arnold muy bien, fui a Jerusalem y viaje en camello

-Vaya excelente –Dijo Phoebe que buscaba a Helga con la mirada

-Pues unas vacaciones interesantes –dijo Gerald recordando la fallida destrucción de su barrio

-No han visto a Helga

-No, tu la has visto Nadine?

-No,

-Que raro –dijo Phoebe sintiendose de pronto nerviosa

La campana sono y todos se dirigieron a sus aulas.

Phoebe se sento en el mismo banco que habia utilizado el año anterior, y esperaba ver a Helga de un momento a otro entrar al aula, de pronto recordo la carta que traia en su bolsillo y comenzo a leer, la letra era de Helga.

"_Mi muy querida amiga Phebs: _

_En este momento mi corazon esta desecho, pues las cosas han salido tan distintas a como crei que serian, y tu no estas aquí para apoyarme… Quiero que sepas que siento que los acontecimientos ocurridos se han debido a las consecuencias de haber evitado que destruyeran el barrio, tal ves ya venian en camino y yo no las vi venir, pero quiero que sepas que me has hecho tanta falta… (_la lectura en algunas partes era ilegible a causa de manchones de tinta que se escurrian… no puede ser…Helga al escribir esto estaba llorando-penso Phoebe acongojada)

_En las vacaciones, trataron de destruir nuestro barrio, y desgraciadamente mi padre aunque inconcientemente estaba involucrado, claro el solo pensaba en mejorar el negocio, en fin Arnold, Gerald y yo (que me hice pasar por voz ronca aunque esto solo lo sabe Arnold y no Gerald) salvamos el vecindario y gracias a eso es patrimonio nacional, pero en un momento caotico yo le confese mi amor a Arnold, le dije todo cuanto sentia por el,y lo bese… -_Que hiciste que? –dijo Phoebe en voz alta

-Que dices Phebs –dijo Gerald acercandose a ella

-Nada, solo estoy leyendo una carta

-Una carta de quien

-De mi amiga… Geraldine

-Ya veo, y estas bien? –dijo al verla un poco nerviosa

-Si gracias

-Que le sucede? –le pregunto Arnold al ver a su amigo sentarse de nuevo en su pupitre

-Esta leyendo una carta de su amiga Geralidne

-Geralidne? –De pronto Arnold se dio cuenta de que era Helga… El Señor Pataki tambien la habia mencionado y menciono algo sobre… de pronto escucho al Señor Simmons que lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Buenos días alumnos –Dijo el Señor Simmons – A partir de hoy empezaremos el 6to curso, y esperemos que sea un curso grato de apoyo y compañerismo entre todos nosotros, pues ya nos conocemos todos, y aunque la clase no sera la misma que el año pasado a causa que…

"_Phebs alguna vez has sentido que todo por lo que gira tu mundo de pronto desparece? Pues yo si, yo le amo, le amo tanto y ahora siento que nunca me corresponderá, esto es tan horrible le abrí mi corazón y el no dijo nada, porque no puedo tener algo tan perfecto como lo que tu tienes con Gerald? Acaso no lo merezco, me he dado cuenta que me he ocultado en un papel de chica mala en lugar de mostrar a la Helga que realmente soy que solo tu conoces… quizás si hubiera sido como Lila el se hubiera fijado en mi ahora es demasiado tarde… así que he tomado la descion de olvidarme de el, ya es tiempo, tengo desde el jardin amándole, y nunca lo ha notado a pesar que tiene mi diario de poemas, a pesar de que le devolvi su amada gorra, a pesar de todo… Asi que creo que ya es tiempo de comenzar de nuevo… Sabes… Lorenzo sabia lo de mantecado, tu crees? Y yo que pense que era algo que solo tu conocias… el fue el ultimo al que vi antes de marcharme, el me encontro debastada en el parque… desaria que hubiera sido Arnold, al principio crei que era el, pues su aroma me llegaba con la brisa pero cuando hablo… no era, era Lorenzo, es bueno que el hubiera aparecido pues estaba desecha y sin ti… no sabia a quien recurrir, hubiera querido ir a ver a Arnold pero no hubiera podido soportar otro rechazo, Yo, yo por este medio me despido de ti, no se si alguna vez te volvere a ver, aunque espero que si –_Por las mejillas de Phoebe corrian lagrimas que solo Arnold y Gerald notaron y se acercaron a ella – _tu eres mi mejor amiga, la unica que me conoce tal cual soy, aun mas que mi propia familia y te quiero como a una hermana, mi padre se asocio con una empresa de telefonia en Canada y a partir del lunes comenzare las clases en una escuela para "señoritas" tu crees!!! Les dara un infarto conmigo… Phebs te extrañare pero prometo escribirte… Por ahora es todo te dejo todo mi amor en estas pocas líneas… lamento no haberme despedido de ti… _

_H. Geraldine… _

-Nuestra compañera la Señorita Helga G. Pataki… -Dijo el Señor Simmons que escribia en el pizarron mientras hablaba y no se daba cuenta que nadie estaba poniendo atención por atener a la pequeña niña de ojos rasgados que lloraba en el hombro de Gerald

-Phebs estas bien? –dijo Gerald acercandose a ella y abrazandola

-No estara mas con nostros pues se ha mudado de ciudad– En ese momento todos guardaron silencio, Arnold se puso de pie y se quedo de pidera, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Phoebe

-Se mudo? –dijo Arnold mirando al Profesor Simmons que estaba mirando la escena atonito

-He, si Arnold, según me informo el director el Sr. Pataki hablo con el el viernes, pues el sabado se fueron de aquí

-Pero a donde –Dijo Arnold al recordar la escena vivida con el Señor Pataki, se estaban mudando como no se dio cuenta, tal vez… la hubiera alcanzado

-No lo se, al parecer no lo sabian. – El Sr. Simmons vio que un chico moreno levantaba la mano al fondo de la clase- Si Lorenzo?

-Ella se ha ido a Canada, la he visto el viernes por la tarde en el parque, y me comento que su padre, tiene una nueva sucursal alla, asi que tenian que marcharse a toda prisa

-Vaya pues bien por ellos, esperemos que les vaya bien en este nuevo comienzo –Dijo El Señor Simmons – Ahora empecemos con las clases, abran el libro de Geografia en la pagina 10 – Pero tres chicos de la clase no prestarian atención esa mañana

Arnold estaba molesto, como el lo sabia? Porque Helga habia hablado con el antes que con Phoebe o con el o Gerald?

-Y como esta Helga, Lorenzo? – Le pregunto Lila mientras salian al recreo

-Pues creo que adaptandose al cambio – Dijo Lorenzo sonriendole mientras caminaban a la cafeteria

-Ya veo, que mal que no se haya podido despedir de Phoebe, creo que a ella le afecto mas que a cualquiera no lo crees? –dijo mirando hacia Phebs disimuladamente

-Creo que si

-Hola Arnold –dijo Lila al ver que Arnold se acercaba detrás de ellos

-Ah hola Lila, Lorenzo

-Hola Arnold

-Arnold te gustaria ir conmigo a comer helado esta tarde?

-No Lila no me apetece –dijo Arnold sin prestarle atención a los coqueteos de Lila

-Oh que mal, sabes Arnold estabamos hablando de Helga, que raro que se haya ido asi, a ti no te dijo nada

-No –dijo mirando fasitidiado a Lorenzo

-Y dime Lorenzo has hablado con ella –Pregunto Lila

-He? A si, me llamo anoche depuse de desempacar, dice que su casa es grande y muy iluminada y que el colegio al que entrara es en una antigua abadía

-Hablaste con Helga? –dijo Arnold

-Si

-Vaya- Arold dejo su charola a un lado y salio de la cafeteria para volver a entrar a su salon, en el pupitre de Phoebe estaba la carta que leia en la mañana, sabia que era de Geraldine… de Helga Geralidne, debia saber que le habia escrito… y sin pensar en que estaba haciendo tomo la carta y la leyo rapidamente … Al terminar de leerla la volvio a colocar en el mismo sitio de donde la habia tomado… En sus mente solo podia pensar en las lineas escritas por Helga mientras derramaba lagrimas por su culpa… _ "asi que he tomado la desicion de olvidarme de el, ya es tiempo, tengo desde el jardin amandole, y nunca lo ha notado a pesar que tiene mi diario de poemas, a pesar de que le devolvi su amada gorra, a pesar de todo… Asi que creo que ya es tiempo de comenzar de nuevo" _ - Ahora que se habia dado cuenta de que la amaba, la había pedido, ahora era demasiado tarde…

Continuara…

**Siguiente capitulo "Comenzando de nuevo" **

**Nos vemos….**


	3. comenzando de nuevo

Hola a todos, aqui les paso el siguiente capitulo! (aunque el siguiente creo que demorare un poco jeje mi muso se ha ido de fin de semana a descansar x que dice que lo tengo con presion extra por este y el fic de Sailor Moon que tambien estoy escribiendo) asi que pues espero no demorarme demasiado.

Gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic y por sus comentarios (se k tengo un poco de problemas con los puntos y comas jajaja!) pero bueno ahi perdonen, el siguiente lo checare antes de subirlo...

En fin espero que les guste... sin mas demora el tercer capitulo

Capitulo 3 " Comenzando de nuevo"

Domingo por la mañana

Helga dormia placidamente en su nueva habitación, aun tenia todo en cajas pero habian estado trabajando todo el sabado por la tarde desde que habian llegado que habia caido rendida. Helga sintio los rayos del sol acariciandole el rostro y poco a poco abrio los ojos. Su madre estaba abriendo las cortinas, al ver que se habia despertado le acerco una charola con comida

Myriam que haces aquí?

Buen dia Helga, como dormiste

Bien –dijo mirandola como si estuviera enferma

Oh Helga no me mires asi, quiero hablar contigo, se que ha sido difícil este cambio para ti, en realidad creo que eres la que mas ha sufrido con estas desciones, ademas de que se que tu padre y yo te hemos descuidado, asi que quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero conocerte y saber quien eres en verdad, dime estas bien

Si Myriam

En verdad?

Si, bueno este cambio es muy significativo para mi, pero se que podre afrontarlo ademas en las vacaciones podre ir a ver a mis amigos o no?

Claro Helga

Ves, ademas de que les escribire a diario, asi que creo que sobrevivire

Bueno Helga, entonces arreglate que te llevaremos a tu colegio esta tarde para que lo conozcas, casi la mayoria de las chicas duermen alli pero como a nosotros nos queda relativamente cerca podras ir y venir a menos que quieras quedarte alli

No gracias

Bien te vere abajo

Helga dejo la charola con comida a un lado y tomo su diario…

_Si supieramos lo que nos acontece en cada cambio de la vida, tal vez a veces no quisieramos que ellos llegaran, pero es posible que esos cambios traigan cosas buenas a nuestra vida, es extraño pensar que yo siempre me senti rechazada por mi familia, antes nadie me prestaba atención y ahora parece que todos se han dado cuenta de mi existencia, cuando decido abandonarme a mi suerte, todos estan listos para apoyarme, por lo visto nunca estuve tan sola como yo lo creia, ahora solo me hace falta una persona para ser feliz… pero esta tan lejos, y no, no es el, a el lo tengo que sacar de mis pensamientos, si no creo que enfermare de tanto recordarlo, a quien hecho de menos es a Phebs mi mejor amiga del alma, y ahora tan lejos… sabes como no me habia acordado de eso… jajaja!! Esta bien, si no me cambie de planeta solo de ciudad la llamare mas tarde… aunque tal vez aun no haya llegado, mejor la llamare mañana espero que ya haya leido mi carta… vaya mi nueva vida, ahora la nueva Helga, aunque es la misma solo que es la real. Me tengo que ir… te escribire mas tarde… HGP _

Helga entro a el baño que tenia su habitación, era espacioso y era color rosa, se veia hermoso en ese color, nunca penso tener un baño para ella sola, y ahora lo disfrutaba, tenia un pequeño espejo sobre el lavabo decorado con pequeñas flores blancas, su taza y tambien una tina, tenia una tina que ella lleno con gusto y se metio a bañar entre burbujas.

Al salir se sentia distinta, habia estado pensando que era el momento de comenzar de nuevo, de ser ella misma, de no ocultarse, pero podria hacerlo? En realidad se sentia tan extraña en ese mundo, su padre habia comprado una hermosa residencia en las afueras de Montreal, cerca de el colegio de Helga, su madre parecia haber despertado de ese letargo que parecia siempre tener, y Olga, bueno Olga siempre seria Olga, pero al parecer al fin estaba dejando de pensar solo en ella y era mas humanitaria, si solo Arnold le hubiera correspondido su felicidad seria completa…

Helga vamos tenemos que llegar al colegio – Grito su madre desde el primer piso

Ya voy, ya voy – Helga tomo su mochila y bajo ella lucia unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color blanca

El colegio era una antigua abadia, que tenia unos hermosos jardines, y varias aulas por lo que veia a simple vista, tambien habia una area de equitación asi como varias canchas de juego.

Buen día –dijo una joven que las esperaba en la entrada –Son las Pataki

Asi es, ella es mi hija Helga Geralidne y yo soy Myriam

Mucho gusto, soy Miss Patty y yo les guiare por el colegio – _El colegio fue construido en 1532 y sirvio de convento durante muchos años, ahora ha sido remodelado y se utiliza como el colegio de Dellacourt, en donde aprendera no solo las materias basicas de la enseñanza publica sino tambien llevara clases para ser parte de la elite de la sociedad, aquí se le enseñara arte, como poesia, danza y canto, pintura y bordado, tambien las enseñazas basicas para tener una buena recepcion asi como el manejo de servidumbre y cocina… bueno aun hay muchas cosas… al llegar a las 15 años se hace una fiesta de presentacion ante la sociedad, es la fista blanca y todas las jovencitas la esperan con ansia, espero que tenga muchas amigas, bueno este es el salon aquí estan las chicas casi todas llegaron el dia de hoy pues la mayoria pasa toda la temporada aquí, algunas llegaran mañana porque no entra y se adapta con ellas mientras voy con su madre a arreglar lo que falta _– Miss Patty abrio una puerta y dentro habia una gran sala donde chicas de todas las edades platicaban amablemente y sonreian mientras bromeaban y se repartian obsequios. – Atención Chicas, ella es Helga Geraldine, empezara 6to grado con ustedes, las que son mayores muéstrenle las instalaciones, y unalas a sus actividades al igual que las de su mismo grado, y las menores para que la asesoren como si estuviera empezando como ustedes. Con permiso – Y cerro la puerta dejandola con las miradas sobre ella

Vaya una nueva que cae en esta pecera –dijo una chica morena que se acerco a Helga y le tendio la mano – Hola Geraldine soy Paris

Hola, sabes preferiria que me dijeras Helga

Vaya pues creo que eso no podra ser

No porque?

Bueno mira ven… -ella la tomo de la mano y camino entre las chicas mientras las iba presentando – Ella es Helga Maria, le decimos Maria, ella es Helga y como solo tiene un nombre le decimos Helga asi… que tu serás Geraldine

Vaya mucho gusto

Y dinos de donde eres

De Hillwod

Vaya eso esta retiradísimo, y eres rica? –dijo otra chica rubia que se acerco a ella –digo si estas aquí es porque lo eres o no?

Esta es Roberta, es la prefecta de la generación, esta en 7mo, y aunque se crea mucho no lo es, te pregunta lo de si eres rica porque aquí solo entran personas con dinero… somos la crema y nata de Montreal aunque hay otras de otras provincias de Canada, pero la verdad solo algunas toman eso en serio como por ejemplo Roberta

Oye Paris, que mala eres.

No le creas nada Geralidne, ella es muy habladora, ven vamos…

A la mañana siguiente

Clase buenos dias, a todas, el dia de ayer como muchas se enteraron llego a el colegio una nueva alumna que cursara el 6to. Año con ustedes, la Srita. Helga Geraldine Pataki, adelante

-Helga se paro delante de la clase y les sonrio, traia el uniforme de el colegio color blanco con una cinta roja en la cintura y el cabello recogido con unos incaibles- Hola buenos dias, mi nombre es Helga G. Pataki

Disculpe- dijo Paris desde el fondo del salon – Buen dia Helga, -dijo sonriendole- recuerda seras Geraldine, no nos gusta tener conflictos con los nombres verdad chicas

Paris, por favor guarda silencio –dijo Miss Patty- Paris es representante de el grupo, ella y otras chicas, por favor de pie, son la directiva de la clase, con ellas podras informarte de las clases curriculares que puedes tomar recuerda que todas las clases que tomes, seran de referencia para la universidad que quieras tomar, ahora a tu asiento, y comencemos la clase, pronto las conoceras a todas –Helga busco un pupitre vacio y Roberta le hacia señas para que se sentara a su lado

Hola, Roberta verdad?

Asi es –dijo sonriendole- deberas sentarte derecha o te mandaran a la sala de castigo

Gracias –Helga puso los ojos en blanco, deseando volver a su colegio

Ese dia por la noche

Mama estoy en casa –dijo Helga entrando a la sala de estar

Mama y papa salieron, hermanita bebe –dijo Olga bajando con sus maletas en la mano

Que haces?

Me voy, me llamaron y me necesitan en Alaska, al parecer no tienen a nadie que este alla y como yo, ya tengo experiencia me mandan para alla, pero regresare lo mas pronto posible, por favor, hermanita bebe –dijo Olga acercandose a ella –Prometeme que no volveras a ser la ostra que eras

Oye, yo no era una ostra!! –dijo Helga poniendo los brazos en jarras

Bueno, no eras una ostra, eras mala y todos te temian, mirate ahora estas tan distinta, escribeme si

Si, lo hare

Bueno me voy –dijo viendo un taxi por la ventana –despideme de mama y papa –dijo besandola en la mejilla –Te quiero hermanita

Si y yo a ti

Helga subio a su habitación y tomo el telefono que habia en la mesita junto a la cama y marco a casa de Phoebe

Bueno –se escucho la voz de Phebs del otro lado de la linea

Phebs, hola, soy Helga

Helga!? Hola! Porque no me dijiste que te marcharias –dijo con un tono de resentimiento en la voz

Phebs lo siento, es que fue algo que…

Si, pero a Lorenzo se lo dijiste verdad, desde cuando es tu amigo? He? A ver dime

Phebs calmate yo

No, es que tu eres injusta, siempre es Helga, Helga, Helga, y ahora regreso y tu ya no estas y me entero que hablaste con Lorenzo llegando a New York

Andabas de vacaciones –dijo Helga molesta

Si, pero pudiste llamar a Gerald

A Gerald? Por favor, ni siquiera me cae bien, solo es mi amigo por ti

Pero yo crei…

Lo siento, Phebs, fue algo que yo no esperaba, ademas no podia llamarle por lo de Arnold

Sabes –dijo con voz llorosa –Creo que no eramos tan buenas amigas como yo creia

Phebs –dijo Helga, sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba –no seas cruel, tu no sabes lo que ha pasado

No y sabes que no me interesa adios –y de golpe, Phebs colgo el telefono… y ambas amigas lloraron, por el dolor causado por su mejor amiga.

Phebe se habia congelado frente al aparato telefonico, acaso habia dicho en verdad eso? Si ella era su mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria, siempre habian estado una al lado de la otra, ella sabia, que Helga tenia razon pero no lo queria aceptar, gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, lagrimas por el dolor que habia inflingido solo por los celos falsos… pues sabia que su mejor amiga no la habia cambiado, simplemente la vida habia dado un giro de 180º que ninguno habia esperado y ahora no sabia como remediar el dolor causado por sus palabras.

Ella tomo el telefono y marco a casa de Helga, pero sonaba ocupado… asi estuvo intentando marcar durante 2 horas… pero la linea seguia ocupada… al final el sueño la vencio, y decidio llamarla y disculparse el dia siguiente.

--

Helga se quedo escuchando el tono de el fin de la llamada sin saber como actuar, que decir, o a quien acudir, dejo despacio el auricular sobre el aparato cuando se escucho el repiqueteo del telefono

Si? –dijo Helga con voz llorosa

Helga? –dijo la voz del otro lado del telefono –estas llorando?

No… -dijo sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba

Que te paso? Tuviste un mal dia

En realidad no… solo es que… soy una mala persona?

Claro de que no!! –dijeron del otro lado con voz angustiada – quien te ha dicho eso no te conoce, que te ha pasado? Te han tratado mal en tu nueva escuela

No en realidad, estoy muy bien, es una escuela privada y solo hay chicas, y me han tratado muy bien

Entonces porque estas asi

Es que… en realidad es una tonteria –dijo Helga

Desde cuando Helga llora por una tonteria? Vamos, si ayer que me llamaste te escuchabas muy bien que ha pasado?

Es que hable con Phoebe, y me dijo que era una mala amiga, porque hable primero contigo y hasta hoy con ella y yo no he querido…-dijo sollozando y dejando de hablar

Helga, a ella le ha afectado tanto como a ti el cambio, pues recuerda que es tu mejor amiga, ambas eran uña y carne y ahora las han separado, y si es cierto hablamos primero tu y yo porque ella andaba de viaje, y se que Gerald no es tu mejor aliado, y por los demas pues solo son tus compañeros, como te dije antes, es bueno saber que me consideras tu amigo, y es por esto que hablamos, asi que eso que no te afecte, ya veras que pronto arreglaran las cosas, Phebs lloro mucho esta mañana en la clase cuando estaba leyendo tu carta, y se que a Arnold tambien le afecto

A Arnold?

Si, el pregunto a donde habias ido, y después en el almuerzo Lila le pidio ir a tomar heldo y el la rechazo

En verdad?

Helga creo que tambien le gustas, no le has llamado

No

Crees que debo hacerlo?

Pues esa es decisión tuya

Bien… y a ti como te fue –Helga mas tranquila siguió charlando con Lorenzo durante dos largas horas y al terminar, Helga colgo sintiendose renovada, miro su reloj y vio que eran casi las 11… tal vez otro dia llamaria a Arnold… tal vez

Ringggggggg Ringggggggggg

Si?

Phoebe –dijo Helga del otro lado de la linea

Helga!?

Si, oye Phebs, yo siento…

Helga perdoname –dijo poniendose a llorar la pequeña – yo no debi haber dicho eso, yo es que…

Calma, se que no quisiste decirlo, en realidad, a mi tambien me costo darme cuenta de eso, y no hay problema

Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga Helga y yo, en realidad, el saber que no estaremos juntas, me angustia

A mi tambien, pero no por eso, dejaremos de ser amigas, o si

No…-dijo suspirando

Ademas tienes a Gerald

Oye yo, siento eso que dije por…

No te preocupes, tu le quieres, y yo lo acepto por ser tu amigo, se que en alguna parte tiene una cualidad que hara que me caiga bien

Entonces no estas enfadada

No, si en todos estos años nunca me he enojado contigo de esta manera, ahora no es el momento, volvere a Hillwood en las vacaciones y nos pondremos al dia

Si

NO hablaremos tanto porque si no nos mataran mis papas y los tuyos por la lada, pero prometo escribir diario

Si yo tambien

Entonces estamos bien? –dijo helga

Si

Bien, por cierto

Dime

No olvides escribir tambien sobre mantecado,

Siempre lo inculire en mis cartas, y prometo que lo cuidare por ti

Muy bien, que descanses Phoebe

Igualmente Helga

Fin capitulo 3

Les ha gustado? Gracias por leerlo...

Ires


	4. Vacaciones de primavera

**Hola a todos, les pido una super disculpa por mi mega hiper retraso, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. Mil gracias por leer.**

Capitulo 4 "Vacaciones de primavera"

Las estrellas aun brillaban en el cielo, pero a lo lejos el sol comenzaba a despuntar, aun no era hora de que su jornada empezara, pero no tenia sueño, la luz de la mesita de su escritorio brillaba frente a ella y su diario con las paginas abiertas le invitaban a escribir, las frases estaban incompletas, no sabia que escribir, tenia tiempo que no podía hacerlo. No como antes, pero era tan difícil había decidido olvidar, por su bien, había luchado, luchado, y no había ganado, ni siquiera había una leve esperanza de que todo su esfuerzo había valido de algo, y frente a ella las hojas de la ultima carta de su mejor amiga no le ayudaban en mucho, le hablaba de todo aquello que había dejado, de todos sus amigos que extrañaba, le hablaba de el, a pesar de que le había pedido que no lo hiciera y cada palabra le lastimaba su ya herido corazón.

_Querida Helga: _

_Como has estado? Aquí todos estamos muy bien, estamos todos volviendonos locos por la graduación y las vacaciones de primavera, el ingreso a la prepa, asi que me imagino que tu debes estar igual, Gerald ha estado muy bien, el y Arnold me hacen compañía ahora que no estas, aunque pues no puedo decir que estoy sola pues Ronda, Nadine y las demas chicas me han hecho cupo en su grupo de amigas, aunque me siguen pareciendo tan vacias como antes. Te hecho mucho de menos, tus cartas son muy cortas, se me hace tan difícil estar si tu carácter fuerte a mi lado, ya se sueno muy dependiente de ti, pero creo que tu y yo nos complementabamos, eramos casi hermanas… creo que esto ya te lo había dicho la vez pasada no? Sabes que Laila sigue intentando conquistar a Arnold? Parece que todos se han dado cuenta de que a el no le interesa menos ella, a veces es desesperante, quisiera decirselo a la cara pero me da pena hacerlo. _

_Dime tu que cuentas, tienes y 8 meses desde que te fuiste y no he recibido mas que un par de cartas tuyas que por cierto muy cortas y no te puedo localizar que te ha pasado? Y tampoco has hablado con Lorenzo verdad, dime que te ha pasado estas enferma? Tu no eres asi, vamos deseo saber de ti… espero noticias tuyas. _

_Pero bueno dejame te pongo al día, pues no quiero que la proxima vez que vengas te sientas una extraña en casa… _

--

Y asi continuaba la carta, redactada por su amiga, donde le detallaba los cambios hechos en el vecindario, y las novedades en la escuela, agradecia las palabras de Phebe y ese amor que le demostraba en sus palabras, ella tambien la extrañaba no solo a ella tambien a todos en el barrio, pero habida decidido olvidar y asi no lo lograria, pero aun asi aun sin tener noticias de Hillwood, el no hablar con nadie, no le ayudaba en nada, desde que abria los ojos para iniciar sus jornadas diarias y hasta que caia agotada en la cama pensaba en el, no encontraba como sacarlo de su cabeza al parecer mientras mas pensaba en el, menos lo olvidaba y mas le dolia.

Tomo la pluma y miro la hoja a medias que tenia delante de ella, que podia escribir? Acaso sobre lo superficial que sentia su vida ahora? No podia decir que esta sola, porque eso seria una mentira, desde que se habian mudado sus padres habian cambiado su manera de tratarla, ya no era Helga la invisible, ni siquiera la sombra de Olga, ahora era Helga Geraldine, la que siempre quiso ser, atendida y amada por sus padres, pero este cambio le sorprendia tanto como la atemorizaba, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención y afecto y no solo de ellos tambien en la escuela parecia que todos querian hablarle a ella, a Helga G. Pataki, pero si, tenia dos amigas que no se había podido quitar de encima y a la vez agradecia esto, pues la compañía de Paris y Roberta le habian ayudado a llevar el cambio de vida que estaba atravesando.

-Geraldine que rayos estas haciendo aun en pijama? –escucho que le decian desde la puerta – Deberias estas ya arreglada

-Paris que haces aquí?

-Que hago aquí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –dijo acomodandose en la cama y sacando de su bolsa una computadora portátil.

-Por favor aun ni siquiera amanece

-Amanece? Que te pasa, si ya son las 7

-Las 7, eso es imposible –Miro primero su reloj y despues la ventana, en donde podia ver los rayos del sol alumbrando el exterior – Paris que te sucede?

Tenemos mucho que hacer, tenemos que buscar el vestido para la graduación

Que te sucede? Ya lo tenemos lo compramos la semana pasada, y el de la fiesta blanca tambien –dijo al verla querer replicar- Y los accesorios, y todo

-Es cierto lo había olvidado, entonces ya tenemos todo, y para la competencia…

-Es en 3 meses, asi que todo esta bien. Dime que te tiene tan alterada, ya hoy es nuestro ultimo dia de clases y pronto tendremos vacaciones y… es eso verdad?

-Que?

-El viaje a Italia por eso estas tan nerviosa

-No –dijo mirando la pantalla – y dime has decidido acompañarme?

-No puedo, que te dijo Roberta

-Ella ira a España con su hermana. Por favor Helga.

-No puedo de verdad, deseo hacerlo pero creo que me sera imposible, ahora mismo estaba escribiendo a Hillwood –dijo doblando las hojas dentro del diario y guardandolo dentro del cajon de su escritorio – Para avisar que ire en unos dias.

-Pero Geraldine, prefieres Hillwood que Italia? Y sus chalets y todos sus viñedos y recorridos fantasticos.

-La verdad si, digo deseo conocer Italia pero deseo volver, ya lo he prometido

-Bueno, metete a bañar te vere en la cocina, vere que hay de desayunar.

-Bien, en un momento bajare.

Helga entro en el baño y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia colgado en la pared, si solo habian pasado 8 meses, pero parecia mas tiempo pues había cambiado demasiado, su cabello había crecido, su cuerpo parecia estar cambiando durante las noches, ademas el ejercicio que hacia diariamente parecia estarle ayudando a ese cambio, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a tomar forma y a estar mas tonificada, que diria Pheobe al verla, se reiria de ella por convertirse en una superficial, o seguiría a su lado, ella poco a poco se estaba transformado en esas chicas femeninas que tanto criticaba y no podia negar que esta nueva faceta suya le gustaba… un poco.

Despues de el baño salio y se coloco un sweter y unos pantalos con unas botas negras que llevaba sobre los pantalones

-Helga buenos dias? Tienes clases hoy

-Si mama –dijo Mirando a Myriam que estaba preparandose una taza de café con Paris delante de ella

-Paris me ha dicho que en las vacaciones de primavera ira a Italia en verdad no quieres ir?

-No Myriam te lo he dicho quiero ir a Hillwood –dijo con el mismo tono de fastidio que empleaba muchos meses atrás

-Esta bien, entonces hoy ire a comprarte el pasaje de el avion y de el autobús, aunque creo que tu padre te puede conseguir un auto de la compañía con Ro…

-No mama, en autobús esta bien gracias

-Bien entonces me voy tu padre estara preocupado, chicas manejen con cuidado y las vere en la noche

-Vaya Geraldine –dijo Paris despues de que Myriam hubo salido – Tenia mucho de no verte en esa actitud de molestia por la vida

-De que hablas?

-Si cuando llegaste –dijo Paris mordiendose el labio – Olvidalo

-Que?

-No, nada

-Vamos cuando llegue que…

-Roberta me matara por haberte dicho eso

-Roberta que tiene que ver en esto?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando tu llegaste al colegio, eras completamente diferente a lo que eres ahora –Helga se sento delante sin decir una palabra, escuchaba cada palabra de Paris que penetraba en su mente y la agarrotaba en el sitio donde estaba- Eras una persona taciturna y muy pero muy enojona, cualquier cosa que se te decia tu contestabas de mala manera y nos mirabas molesta, como logramos acceder a esa parte de ti que tenemos ahora frente a nosotros es una gran pregunta, pero yo estoy feliz por eso porque en ti encontre a una gran amiga

-Acaso fui tan obvia? –dijo Helga en un susurro

-Que dices?

-No nada, te lo agradezco, no crei que ustedes me vieran asi

-Ya no, eso fue antes, ahora eres muy distinta y nos encanta como eres, sabes que mi hermano esta enamorado de ti?

-Que? –dijo Helga derramando el café en la mesa

-Si, eso, no lo sabias?

-Claro de que no

-Por supuesto que si. Cada vez que me ve me pregunta cuando traeras a tu amiga Geraldine. Ya me tiene harta, porque no sales un dia con el

-Claro de que no! Que te pasa! Pero a ver dime que onda que haras en Italia aun hablas con Franchesco?

-Si –dijo Paris nerviosa, Helga sonrio para sus adentros por hacer cambiar de platica – Me esperara en el aeropuerto, mis padres tienen mucho trabajo asi que no iran, pero, creo que me pedira matrimonio

-Matrimonio? Pero Paris solo tienes 15 años

-Y eso que, eso no quiere decir que nos casaremos mañana, solo es un paso para el compromiso, estudiare la prepa, y al terminar ire a estudiar para ser cheff en Italia y nos casaremos

-Por lo visto tienes tu vida hecha

-Si, asi es, desde hace 7 años que conoci a Franchesco nos prometimos estar juntos.

-Pues me da gusto

-Vamos Helga acompañame es un momento muy especial para mi y no quiero estar sola

-No estaras sola, toma –dijo apuntando rapidamente su telefono y direccion de Hillwood – y tienes mi celular, ademas tu hermano te acompañara no?

-Si, pero no es lo mismo… aunque dime acaso tienes algun plan si te acompaño

-No.

-Paris, eres tan obvia. Vamonos se hace tarde –dijo tomando su bolso

-Tu eres tan mal pensada –dijo Paris detrás de ella saliendo a la cochera -Oye pero vamonos en mi auto, hoy no nos vamos en el tuyo. -Dijo Paris entregandole las llaves para que ella manejara.

-- En Hillwood. --

-Hey Viejo acabaste muy pronto el examen –dijo una voz detrás de Arnold

-No estaba tan difícil el examen Gerald –dijo sonriendole y acercandose a el – Phebs aun no sale?

-No, pero no creo que sea por el examen, últimamente la he visto muy nerviosa

-Es por la decisión que tomaron sus padres?

-Asi es, pero ella no se cree capaz de ingresar a ese colegio

-Y te ha dicho algo –dijo asomandose por la ventana de la puerta donde vio que se acercaba la chica de ojos rasgados

-Hola Arnold, Gerald –dijo Phoebe y detrás de ella la seguia Laila que reia con Pohebe

-Hola Chicos –dijo Laila mirando a Arnold y Gerald

-Hola Laila –dijo Gerald –que abrazaba a su novia por la espalda- Como te fue en el examen cariño? –dijo sonriendole y dirigiendose a su casillero, rezagandose un poco de Arnold y Lila –Desde cuando son amigas?

-Gerald –dijo Pohebe mirandolo con reproche –Ella ha cambiado últimamente sabes en mi ultima carta que envie a Helga le dije que Lila era mas pesada que antes, pero ahora que la he tratado mas, me doy cuenta que ella es muy linda, solo que tiene un problema en demostrar su amistad, es un poco muy empalagosa

-Gerald miro sobre su hombro y noto la mirada de asombro que le dirigia su amigo – Por lo visto tuvo que cambiar de tactica

-Gerald –dijo Phebe

-Que…? Dime como te fue en el examen?

-Bien, pero tengo miedo por el resultado de hoy

-Oye por cierto, primero debemos ir por Timberly, mis padres no pueden ir por ella, no hay problema verdad?

-No, vamos

-Oh Phebe hoy te entregan el resultado de tu otra escuela, puedo acompañarlos? No tengo nada que hacer, y pues… -dijo Laila que los seguia al lado de Arnold

-Pues –dijo mirandolos a los dos y después a ella – Claro Lila no hay problema

-Gracias –dijo sonriendoles y comenzando a charlar con los 3 – Como les fue en el examen? A mi creo que bien… -dijo comenzando a platicar hasta acaparar toda la conversación hasta llegar a la escuela de Timberly

-Hola Timberly –dijo Pohebe viendo la pequeña de dos chongos caminar hacia ellos

-Hola novia de mi hermano –dijo riendo – Arnold, hermano y tu quien eres? –dijo dirigiendose a Lila

-Yo soy Lila mucho gusto

-Ah y que haces? Eres la novia de Arnold? –dijo mirando a Arnold a su lado

-Jeje –rio Lila

-No –dijo Arnold sonrojandose un poco por las ocurrencias de Kimberly

-Es la novia de Arnold! Es la novia de Arnold!! –dijo brincando adelantandose un poco mientras decia las 4 palabras en lo que parecia una cancion

- Timberly callate -dijo mirandola adelantarse mientras repetia una y otra vez lo mismo -Lo siento viejo, pero no hay quien la pare

-Esta bien, ya se le olvidara

Los 5 subieron al autobus y se sentaron al fondo del camion, Gerald saco una consola portátil y se la dio a Kimberly quien pronto se metio en el juego y se olvido de ellos.

-Oye Phoebe –dijo Lila volteando al asiento de atrás donde iba Gerald con su novia – Has sabido algo de Helga?

-Pues me escribio hace la ultima vez que me escribio fue hace casi un mes, pienso que la mensajeria se pierde pues me dijo en su carta que habia escrito cada semana y no me han llegado

-Y no hablan por telefono –dijo Lila mirandola sorprendida

-Pues –dijo ella mirando a su novio y después a los chicos que la miraban adelante, la chica con duda y el chico con ansiedad – La verdad es muy difícil localizarla, pues tiene muchas actividades, me ha dicho que trabaja en el periodico de la escuela, ademas de que es parte de el equipo de tennis

-Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado –dijo Lila sonriendo – Es una pena que se haya cambiado, a mi me caia muy bien, aunque su carácter era tan raro, siempre me trato bien

-Bien? –dijo Gerald con sarcasmo que Lila no noto – Y dime como seran tus clases? Nos veremos? –dijo Gerald cambiando el tema y miro a su novia

-Como ves eso? –dijo Lila girandose de nuevo hacia el frente y mirando a Arnold que iba pensativo a su lado – Tal vez hasta tenga novio alla, te imaginas!!

-De que hablas? –dijo Arnold mirandola sorprendido

-De Helga, he leido unos libros sobre Canada y he visto que tiene muchos lugares lindos, y mas ahora que su empresa ha revolucionado tanto puede hacer tantas cosas, sabes que mi papá trabaja ahora en la empresa de los Radiocalizadores de Helga

-No lo sabia

-Que es lo que te sucede Arnold? Te sientes mal?

-No no es nada, solo estaba pensado

-Vamos, se que no los ha olvidado –dijo Lila – Se que ella los aprecia mucho a ti y a Phoebe y Gerald

-Si –dijo Arnold, mientras a su mente volvian las duras palabras por Helga _"asi que he tomado la desicion de olvidarme de el, ya es tiempo, tengo desde el jardin amandole, y nunca lo ha notado a pesar que tiene mi diario de poemas, a pesar de que le devolvi su amada gorra, a pesar de todo… Asi que creo que ya es tiempo de comenzar de nuevo"_ Quizas Lila tenia razon, y se habia enamorado alla y Phoebe no hablaba de ella con el, pero tenia tantos deseos de hablar saber de ella.

-Sabes Gerald, en las vacaciones quizas no nos veremos todos los dias

-Pero eso por que? Ya tenia planes para nosotros?

-Bueno es que, quizas Helga venga de viaje –dijo Poephe alzando un poco la voz – No lo hemos hablado aun pero hace como 2 meses hablamos por telefono y me lo comento asi que vamos a tener que o salir los 4 juntos o solo ella y yo

-Si, como tu quieras. –dijo poniéndose de pie para bajarse

-Me estas siguiendo la corriente?

-No – los 5 miraron el enorme edificio frente al cual se habian detenido – Ve adelantate con Laila en un momento te alcanzare –dijo al ver a Arnold un poco rezagado

-Si –dijo su novia mientras se adelantaba con Lila y Timberly

-Que sucede viejo?

-Nada Gerald solo estoy pensando…

-Pensando? Y el motivo de tus pensamientos es una chica rubia que vive en Canada?

-Si viejo, en ella estoy pensando

-He consentido en el no decirle nada a Phebs de tus sentimientos sobre Helga, pero viejo si la hechas tanto de menos, porque no la llamas, ya te di el telefono y tambien su direccion

-Viejo creo que no es conveniente, quizas Helga a dejado de sentir lo que sentia

-Pues entonces es mejor que la olvides, porque no le haces caso a Lila? Se desvive por ti, y últimamente se ha portado distinta.

-Vamos Gerald – Dijo en tono de fastidio – Mejor vamos a alcanzar a Phoebe, no querras dejarla sola verdad –Gerald se encogio de hombros y siguió a su amigo al interior de la escuela.

--

-Vamos Helga deja ya de estornudar! No quiero que llenes mi auto de germenes

-Pero no estoy agripada!

-Entonces alguien esta hablando de ti muy insistentemente

-Si claro –dijo deteniendose frente a la escuela – Porque si es tu auto tuve que manejar yo?

-Por eso, porque vienes de gratis en mi auto y esa es tu cuota ademas yo me tenia que arreglar el peinado

-Paris nunca cambiaras, oye yo tengo que ir al periodico y después tengo que ir a entrenar para el partido antes de salir de vacaciones

-No iras a clase?

-No, ya he hablado con el Sr. Stevens, asi que te vere mas tarde

-Bueno, te vemos en el comedor a las tres de la tarde.

-Después de el entrenamiento, Helga entro en los vestidores y al abrir su casillero, su telefono cayo a sus pies, ella lo levanto y vio que no se habia dañado, se sento en el suelo marco el numero de su amiga

-Hola buenas tardes, se encontrara Phoebe?

-No se encuentra –se escucho la voz al otro lado de la linea – Quien la busca

-Helga

-Helga, hola pequeña, tenia mucho de no saber de ti, como te va en Canada

-Muy bien gracias

-Deseas dejarle un recado a Phebs

-No, le marcare mas tarde

-Bien cuidate y saludos a tu madre

-Gracias.

Helga cerro el telefono, siempre era asi, no importaba la hora a la que le llamara nunca la encontraba y Phoebe no le devolvia las llamadas, y a veces su madre le daba recardos de parte de ella, pero ni una ni la otra se podian comunicar, Phoebe le escribia casi siempre diciendole que sus cartas eran muy escasas, pero le escribia a diario y al parecer no le llegaba la correspondencia, y Phoebe no era partidaria de los emails, asi que el unico consuelo que le quedaba era que el dia de mañana partiria rumbo a Hillwood para estar alla 3 semanas. Volvio a abrir el pequeño aparato y marco otro numero telefonico

-Si hola! –se escucho una voz ronca del otro lado del aparato

-Hola –dijo sintiendose sumamente nerviosa –se encontrara Arnold?

-Oh no, el no se encuentra

-Hola!! Quien habla –dijeron de nuevo ahora la voz de una mujer – hay alguien alli?

-Pokkie – cuelga el aparato

-Cuelga tu, yo contestare esta llamada interestelar

-Esta bien, Señorita mi esposa la atendera – y colgo el aparato

-Gracias, se encontrara Arnold?

-Quien, Kimba no, el no se encuentra, desea dejarle un mensaje?

-Digale por favor que llamo Helga, gracias.

-Adios, cambio y fuera.

Helga miro el aparato, habia olvidado lo extraña que era su abuela, pero siempre le simpatizo, quizas Phoebe estaba con Arnold y Gerald, quizas tendrian planes para salir en las vacaciones, y si su viaje era en vano? Tomo el telefono y marco.

-Si hola?

-Lorenzo? –dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Hola Helga, como has estado!

-Muy bien, con mucho que hacer y tu como estas?

-Bien, gracias, lista para tus vacaciones?

-Si, estoy muy emocionada, y tu que haras en tus vacaciones?

-Saldre en 2 dias a Irlanda a visitar a mis bisabuelos

-Vaya Irlanda

-Si y tu a donde iras

-A casa

-Vendras a Hillwood –dijo el riendo – Eso es genial, me debiste haber avisado para posponer el viaje

-Pero tienes que ver a tus bisabuelos

-Bueno si y no siempre viajo a Irlanda, pero me gustaria verte antes de irme, cuando llegaras?

-Mi madre hoy me comprara el boleto del avion y después el del autobús

-Autobús? Que te sucede ire por ti al aeropuerto

-No como crees!

-Asi hablaremos antes irme

-Esta bueno, te llamare para decirte la hora a la que llegare

-Bien, que tengas buen viaje

--

Arnold y Laila se habian separado de Gerald, Timberly y Phoebe, ya estaba metiendose el sol, y el cielo estaba coloreado de purpura y rosa. Laila saboreaba un helado y caminaba en silencio al lado de Arnold.

-Oye Arnold –dijo sonriendo – Ya que mañana es nuestro primer dia de vacaciones, y Phoebe y Gerald tendran una cita, me preguntaba si te gustaria ir conmigo mañana al zoo y después al cine? –Ella volteo a ver al rubio cabeza de balon que caminaba a su lado y meditabundo

-Esta bien –dijo el y sonrio

-De verdad –dijo Lila casi saltando de gusto

-Si –El se detuvo frente a la casa de Lila – Vendre por ti a las 11

-Bien, nos vemos –dijo Lila subiendo los escalones hacia su casa.

Arnold caminaba rumbo a su casa, pensando en si habia hecho bien al aceptar la propuesta de Lila, el no sentia nada por ella, no podia negar que seguia siendo tan linda como la primera vez que la vio, pero ahora la veia de otra manera, le simpatizaba pero solo como amiga, no quiera que se fuera a hacer ilusiones equivocadas.

-Estoy en casa –dijo Arnold y escucho ruido en la cocina

-Kimba esta la cena en la mesa ven a cenar

-Gracias abuela. Pero no tengo hambre

-Oh muy bien, pero debes comer o desapareceras Kimba y no podremos irnos de safari

-Esta bien abuela, mas tarde bajare a cenar, donde esta el abuelo?

-En el baño

-Estare en mi habitación abuela

-Por cieto Kimba te llamaron por telefono

-Me llamaron quien?

-Pues… lo he olvidado, pero era una mujer, acaso ya tienes novia Kimba y no lo se?

-Llamare a Phoebe para ver si necesitaba algo.

-Bien –Arnold subio las escaleras y se encerro en su habitación –Lo he recordado dijo llamarse Helga –Pokie se dio la vuelta y entro en la cocina

--

-Helga estamos en casa –dijo Miryam desde el recibidor

-Estoy en la cocina mama –dijo Helga sin levantar la vista de el libro en el que escribia

-Que haces?

-Estoy revisando lo que me llevare, conseguiste los boletos

-Si, es para mañana el vuelo sale a las 9 y llegaras alla a las 10:30

-Bien, te lo agradezco

-Y de verdad no quieres ir con Paris a Italia

-Quien ira a Italia? –se escucho la voz de Bob entrando en la cocina

-Paris ira a Italia e invito a Helga a ir, pero ella quiere ir a Hillwood, le decia que debia ir con Paris

-Esta bien, dejala hacer lo que quiera –Helga levanto la mirada sorprendida por lo que su padre habia dicho

-Papa?

-Te hemos traido a la fuerza hasta aca, es justo que vayas de vacaciones a donde quieras, yo te lo permito

-Papa muchas gracias –dijo Helga brincando para abrazarlo

-Vamos no es para tanto –dijo Bob – Que habra de cenar Myriam –dijo sentándose a la mesa.

-Ire a mi habitación –dijo Helga saliendo de la cocina

-Regresa para cenar

-No tardare –dijo Helga corriendo a su cuarto, debia llamar a Lorenzo para avisarle la hora de su llegada, Phoebe se moriria de la sorpresa que le iba a dar.

Fin cap. 4

**Gracias a todos por leer mi capitulo y de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza. **

Mil besos

Ires


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños Cabeza de Balón

**Hola! Pues aqui estoy actualizando, la verdad me estoy debanando los sesos, para poder lograr que la historia quede perfecta, o bueno, eso me parece a mi, pues es complicado escribir los sentimientos de amor de una niña de 12 años, que durante toda su vida han sido tan profundos y poco correspondidos, pero esto cambiara, yo me encargare de esto.  
**

**Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten y espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia y se han tomado su tiempito para dejarme sus porras y tomatazos y a los que no tambien, gracias por leer. **

**Besos Ires**

Capitulo 5 "Feliz Cumpleaños Cabeza de Balon"

Las maletas viajaban por la banda transportadora, Helga esperaba las suyas con impaciencia, ya queria llegar a casa, su padre le habia reservado en una casa de huespedes del centro, y estaba entusiasmada por llegar a su antiguo hogar, que ni siquiera se habia preguntado que tan lejos estaria ese lugar de casa de su mejor amiga.

-Disculpe Señorita viaja sola? –Escucho que le decian detrás

-Mire si quiere molestarme, llamare a la policia y –dijo la rubia dandose la vuelta y mirando molesta a la persona que le hablaba –Lorenzo??

-Hola Helga

-Lorenzo –dijo ella abrazandolo –Cuanto tiempo, mira que diferente estas

-Dices que yo estoy diferente, si hace 6 meses te vi tan cambiada, ahora mirate eres otra completamente

-Vamos no es para tanto –dijo sonrojandose – Estas son las mias –dijo tomando dos maletas que salian por la banda

-Mi auto esta alla afuera. Andando

-Lorenzo se detuvo frente a un volvo gris que esperaba fuera de el aeropuerto

-Ahora no viene tu chofer?

-No, mi padre me regalo en mi cumpleaños este carro y decidi venir por ti sin chofer

-Vaya que presumido –dijo Helga sonriendo – Asi que sigues siendo el niño rico de Hillwood

-Creo que nunca dejare de serlo, aunque creo que tu me quitaras el puesto

-Claro de que no –dijo sintiendose roja – Yo no soy rica

-Pero el negocio de tu familia va viento en popa, asi que no dudo que llegues a serlo

-Bueno ya, estas mejor informado que yo de las ganancias de mi familia por lo visto

-Solo lo normal, tengo que estar al tanto de el movimiento de la bolsa

-Pero dime Lorenzo, cuando partiras a Escocia?

-Mañana a las 5 de la mañana

-Vaya, entonces solo nos quedan unas pocas horas, que tal esta tu agenda

-Pues, debo decir que solo estare contigo hasta la 1 de la tarde, y si es posible volvere por ti a las 7 para invitarte a cenar

-Me parece muy bien

-Entonces dime donde te quedaras? En tu antigua casa? O en casa de Phoebe

-Pues, mi padre me hizo reservación en una casa de huéspedes del centro, no recuerdo que hubiera albergues ni hoteles por el estilo en Hillwood

-Del centro? –dijo Lorenzo mirandola con duda – No puede ser jajaja!!

-Que te causa risa?

-No lo sabes? Bueno vamos a comer, después te llevare a tu "hotel"

-Bueno pero dime de que te estas riendo

-Lorenzo detuvo su auto en el restaurant "Oh lala Paris"

-Que este es el unico restaurant de aquí? –dijo Helga

-No, desde que el barrio se convirtió en un monumento historico, han llegado varios restaurantes, desde china, mexicana hasta arabe, pero creo que este tiene mas recuerdos para ti que ninguno

-Si, sobre todo eso, recuerdos –dijo Helga melancolica –Sabes aquí mi padre me dijo que nos iriamos a Canada y al salir de aquí te encontre

-Pero no te pongas triste, velo como un escalon de crecimiento –dijo Lorenzo sonriendole – Ahora has crecido interiormente, eres una excelente tennista, eres la cordinadora de redaccion de el periodico de tu escuela, y la tesorera de tu grupo, crees que hubieras logrado todo eso aquí?

-Yo bueno… No es bueno que sepas tanto de mi vida, creo que no debi decirtelo –dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Vamos, eres mucho mejor de lo que eras, antes eras un diamante en bruto, ahora estas pulida y te has convertido en un hermoso diamante

-Vamos Lorenzo me haras sonrojar, bueno ya lo lograste. Dejemos de hablar de mi, platicame de ti, vendra Valery a verte?

-Si, en realidad ahora esta en casa, preparandose para ir a Irlanda

-Se iran a Irlanda juntos?

-Pues si, mis padres nos acompañaran, sus padres viven alla en Irlanda e iremos a verlos, pues espero comprometerme con ella

-Que tu tambien? Pero que les sucede a los ricos, solo piensan en matrimonio

-No, no es eso –dijo el riendo – Como te lo explicare, es una tradición? Procedimiento? Normas de educación? No se como poder expresarlo, pero es como una promesa, se hace una recepcion en que el hombre pide permiso para tener un noviazgo formal con la chica amada, pero con fines de compromiso a futuro y por supuesto matrimonio, no es un juego, como los de hoy en dia, de que sales con uno y después con otro, aquí, tu conoceras a la persona que has elegido durante un tiempo, después se concentra el compromiso formal, para preparar la boda

-Wow! Y piensas que ella es la indicada?

-La verdad Helga, si, y lo mejor de esto es que este amor es correpondido, no, nos podemos ver pues ella estudia en New York en un colegio muy respetado, pero ahora esta de vacaciones y a llegado para ir a Irlanda y ahora que la he visto me he dado cuenta que no me equivoque

-Pues eso me da mucho gusto –dijo Helga sonriendo

-Pero dime que haras tu, ¿Phoebe sabe que vienes?

-No, ayer la quise localizar, pero no lo logre, asi que le dare una sorpresa. Lorenzo mira la hora ya es la 1 :30 de la tarde, es mejor que me dejes en el hotel y tu te vayas a ver a Valery

-Ambos subieron al auto y Lorenzo manejo con agilidad, detendiendose frente a la pension de Arnold

-Que hacemos aquí? –dijo Helga asustada

-Que, que? –dijo Lorenzo riendo – Helga esta es la unica pension de Hillwood, el otro hotel esta a 1hora de aquí

-Mi padre me hizo reservación en la casa de Arnold? Que acaso esta loco?

-Vamos desabrochate el cinturón y baja conmigo

-No lo hare

-Bueno –Lorenzo bajo y toco el timbre al abrir la puerta salio corriendo un grupo de animales y alli en la entrada le sonreia un anciando en camiseta de tirantes

-Digame jovencito en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Si, vengo a ver si tiene aquí una reservación para dos semanas a nombre de Pataki

-Oh si, es la hija de Bob? No es verdad

-Si

-Vaya, claro de que tengo una habitación para ella, pero su padre me dijo que era una sorpresa que venia asi que no le he comentado a nadie, vamos le mostrare el cuarto, necesitas ayuda con el equipaje, dijo que su nombre era – Phil se dio la vuelta y tomo una libreta de la mesita que estaba junto a la entrada - Olga

-Vamos Helga, ya tienen tu cuarto listo

-Pero Lorenzo –dijo asustada

-Vamos, tu padre te dio un respiro, la habitación esta a nombre de Olga

-Olga? –dijo cambiando la expresión –Crei que ya se habia dado cuenta de la diferencia –dijo cerrando el auto y acercandose a Lorenzo

-No lo se preguntale a el

-Buenas tardes Srita. Pataki, que gusto verla, su padre nos llamo para pedirnos una habitación, pero solo tenemos una en el ultimo piso, acompañeme

-Helga entro en la casa, la recordaba como hacia tanto tiempo, habia ido a esa casa un par de veces, y al parecer tenia a los mismos inquilinos que comian todos en la gran mesa del comedor

-Le arreglamos esta habitación, es mas grande que las de abajo, pues es de las principales, mi habitacion y la de mi esposa Pokkie es la de el fondo, y esta de aquí es la de mi nieto Arnold, y usted se quedara en esta, ha estado vacia durante muchos años, pero como su padre me dijo que usted tenia muchas ganas de venir decidimos darsela, mi esposa y yo la limpiamos esta mañana. Si algo no le gusta me avisa –dijo entregandole un par de llaves – Y no se preocupe por el baño, esta habitacion tiene baño privado, asi que no tendra que compartirlo con los demas inquilinos

-Gracias

-Mi nombre es Phil, espero que tenga una feliz estancia

-Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Helga, era la compañera de Arnold en clase

-Ah si ya te recuerdo, vaya has cambiado mucho jovencita, a Arnold le dara mucho gusto verte

-Gracias –dijo Helga nuevamente abriendo la habitacion, la cual la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, era completamente diferente al resto de la casa y mas hermosa de lo que habia imaginado –Esto es muy lindo –Las paredes brillaban en un color rosa salmon, las cortinas eran dobles, y estaban abiertas de par en par, una enorme cama matrimonial estaba de un lado de la habitacion con dos mesitas de noche a los lados, tenia un hermoso edredón blanco y junto al a ventana habia una mesa con un gran jarron encima con muchas margaritas blancas –Es muy hermoso

-Vaya que si, mira esto –dijo Lorenzo mirando junto al florero una notita

-A ver –Helga tomo la notita y la leyo en voz alta "_Helga, espero que la habitacion te guste, Phil me dijo que era la de su hijo y que era la unica que tenian vacia, Olga me dijo que pusiera el cuarto a su nombre, no me preguntes porque, ella dijo que tu lo sabrias. Cualquier cosa llamame a mi o a tu madre e iremos por ti. Cuidate. Bob Pataki."_

-Helga me tengo que ir, cuidate mucho, tienes mi celular verdad?

-Si

-Cualquier cosa llamame

-Gracias Lorenzo, te acompañare

-No, tu desempaca, refrescate y descansa. –Lorenzo le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla –Espero que todo salga bien

-Lo he olvidado –dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa

-Si claro, Helga espero que puedan arreglar las cosas, y si el siente lo mismo que tu, que yo no lo dudo, los dos estaran muy bien

-Gracias Lorenzo.

-Te vere a las 7 estate lista –dijo Lorenzo bajando las escaleras, y al salir se topo a Phil que barria la acera

-Digame no esta Arnold? –dijo Lorenzo

-Arnold? No, tu lo conoces

-Si, somos amigos de clase

-No, el salio en la mañana al zoologico con Lila

-Ah vaya –dijo mirando hacia la ventana del tercer piso, donde Helga estaba asomada –Gracias

-De nada, le ha gustado la habitacion a tu amiga?

-Si mucho.

-Helga miro a su alrededor, asi que esa era la habitacion de los padres de Arnold, recordaba que alguna ves alguien no sabia si Arnold o Phebs le habian contado que sus padres habian desaparecido en la selva cuando Arnold estaba muy pequeño y desde ese dia el viva con sus abuelos. Saco su ropa de la maleta y la colgo en el closet, saco uno vestido color rosa de tirantes y unas sandalias de piso, y entro al baño

-Después de una hora en la ducha, salio envuelta en la toalla y se sento en la cama, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, primero ir a casa de Phoebe para darle la sorpresa, tambien queria ir a ver como estaban las cosas que tanto habia cambiado todo, abrio el cajon de la mesita de noche y guardo alli el cargador de su celular, su visa y pasapaorte que traia en su bolsa, y alli empolvado encontro un viejo libro que parecia no haber sido movido en mucho, mucho tiempo lo tomo y le dio la vuelta, era de pasta dura y muy gruesa, y con letras doradas escrito estaba el titulo "_**ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO"**_ nunca habia leido ese libro, se habia enamorado de otro titulo de esa misma autora, pero no ese, quizas le gustaria, lo metio en su bolsa y se tumbo en la cama, era muy suave y la brisa entraba fresca por la ventana, que a gusto se sentia enese momento…

--

-Que te sucede Arnold? –dijo la pelirroja mirando al chico cabeza de balon que miraba su reloj y después su mirada se perdia en la nada

-No, nada, es solo que mis abuelos estaban raros esta mañana

-Crees necesitar regresar? O podremos ir al cine faltan 10 minutos para las 7 y la funcion es a esa hora, que sucede?

-Pues dijo mi abuela algo sobre una nueva reservación de tres semanas, pero no creo que se hospede en casa pues las habitaciones estan todas ocupadas

-Bueno, pero esta bien que reciban mas inquilinos, creo yo

-Si, pero bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿ya sabes a que película quieres ver?

-Estan exibiendo una nueva de amor

-La que quieras ver esta bien

-Oye Arnold –dijo Laila deteniendose fuera de el cine – Tengo que decirte que me gustas mucho, y estoy enamorada de ti

--

-Que hora es? –dijo Helga estirando la mano hacia su telefono – Rayos me quede dormida –dijo vistiendose rapidamente, el reloj marcaba las 6:50 pm, pronto llegaria Lorenzo y no iba a estar lista, se puso de pie y se arreglo rapidamente, se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando escucho un auto detenerse y al asomarse vio que era el volvo de Lorenzo -Creo que asi estoy bien –dijo mirandose al espejo del tocador y salio de su habitacion topandose a Pokkie en las escaleras

-Mildred te quedaras a cenar?

-He… yo no soy Mildred mi nombre es Helga, y lamento decirle que no, pero mañana desayunare con ustedes si no hay problema

-Oh muy bien Mildred, mañana habra mucha gente en la mesa del desayuno. No llegues tarde

-Helga apenas iba por ti –dijo Lorenzo a los pies de la escalera

-Ya estoy lista, vamonos, compermiso –Helga y Lorenzo bajaron las escaleras y se toparon a Phil que iba hacia arriba quien los despidio, informandole que no llegara después de las 12

-He invitado a Mildred a desayunar mañana

-A Mildred, quien es Pokkie?

-A nuestra huésped que…

-Pokkie ella no se llama Mildred se llama Helga, me lo ha dicho

-Muy bien, asi que hay que poner un lugar mas para Mildred, lo bueno es que la tarta es enorme, a Kimba le encantara.

-Bien como quieras, estare en la oficina Pokkie.

--

-Hey Viejo que te sucede? –dijo Gerald que habia visto a su mejor amigo en la taquilla del cine –No piensas comprar el boleto

-Hola Gerald, Phoebe –dijo Lila sonrojada

-He si, cual veran ustedes –dijo Arnold

-Pues queremos ver la de la sala 3

-Entraremos a esa me da 4 para la de la sala 3 –dijo Arnold pagando los boletos –Vamos a comprar las palomitas, porque no van a separar los lugares chicas –Dijo Arnold arrastrando a su amigo adentro del cine

-Que le sucede? –dijo Phoebe – Esta actuando muy raro

-No lo se –dijo Lila, sonriendo para sus adentros

-Hey ya sueltame viejo –dijo Gerald en la fuente de sodas –Que te sucede?

-Viejo, es que… yo…

-Vamos que puede ser?

-Lila se me ha declarado

-Que? Vaya que suerte tienes para que las niñas te digan que estan enamoradas de ti

-No, pero yo no siento nada por…

-Y porque has salido con ella?

-Yo, porque tu me dijiste

-A no, a mi no me culpes por tus problemas amorosos viejo, debes hablar claro con ella

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, Pheb´s te ha dicho algo sobre si… bueno…

-Que si Helga va a venir? No, no me dicho nada, pero porque no le preguntas tu, como que es hora de que hables claro

-Si tienes razon…

--

Helga y Lorenzo salieron de la casa, y recargada en el auto habia una chica morena que les sonreia.

-Helga ella es Valery –dijo Lorenzo presentandole a una chica de cabello negro corto que le sonreia recargada en el automóvil – Val ella es Helga

-Es un honor conocerte Helga, Lorenzo me habla tanto de ti

-Y el tambien no deja de mencionarte, es un gusto conocer a la novia de Lorenzo

-Bueno chicas, suban al coche que llegaremos tarde a la funcion de cine

-Iremos al cine? –dijo Helga

-Si, estan exibiendo una nueva película que Val quiere ver, no hay problema?

-No, tengo muchisimo de no ir al cine –dijo Helga

-Los tres se detuvieron en la entrada de el cine, y vieron que tenia mas de 15 minutos de haber comenzado.

-Si quieres esperamos la siguente funcion –dijo Helga

-Lo que sucede es que la película termina dos horas antes de que tomemos el avion, casi no nos dara tiempo de ir a cenar si esperamos la siguiente

-Que no salian mañana por la mañana?

-Si, pero hemos conseguido boletos para el vuelo de hoy, y los cambiamos, Val esta ansiosa por ver a su familia

-Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo –dijo Helga

-No te importa que la película este empezada? –Dijo Valery a Helga

-No hay problema –dijo viendo la cartelera de al lado –Pero creo que yo entrare a ver esta –dijo señalando una de accion

-Pero que dices Helga? –dijo Lorenzo

-NO soy muy dada a ver películas romanticas, el ambiente sera demansiado empalagoso para mi, pero si ves terminan a la misma hora asi que entren a ver esa y nos veremos a la salida – Dijo acercandose a comprar un boleto para ella

-Helga no puedo aceptarlo –dijo Lorenzo

-Vamos se les hara tarde –dijo entrando al cine

-Porque ha hecho eso? No le gusta la película que quiero ver –dijo Valery preocupada

-No te preocupes cariño –dijo Lorenzo – Es parte del carcter de esa chica –dijo el sonriendo y comprando los boletos para su funcion –Vamos

--

La película termino y Lorenzo camino rumbo a la salida de Valery

-Lorenzo, hola –dijo una vocecita a su lado

-Hola Phoebe, como te va de vacaciones

-Disfrutandolas…

-Valery quiero presentarte a Phoebe, Phoebe ella es mi novia Valery

-Es un honor –dijo Valery – que suerte conocer dos amigas tuyas el mismo dia

-Vienes sola? –dijo el

-No vengo con Gerald, Arnold y Lila –dijo cuando los tres los alcanzaron

-Hola –dijo el a todos

-Hola Lorenzo –dijo Lila que apretaba el brazo de Arnold

-Que tal viejo –dijeron los dos amigos a la vez

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir –dijo Lorenzo – Por cierto Phoebe me puedes acompañar?

-He… -dijo mirando a su novio y a sus amigos –Claro

-No tardaremos –dijo Lorenzo saliendo de la sala acompañado de la pequeña de ojos razgados y de su novia

--

Helga habia comprado en la cafeteria y a media película se habia comenzado a sentir mal, corrio al baño y vomito la comida, al parecer el hot-dog le habia caido muy mal, se sentia afiebrada y muy mal del estomago, se miro en el espejo y vio que su color era palido y casi verde… salio del baño mirando la hora, aun faltaba casi ½ película para que Lorenzo y Valery salieran de su funcion, salio del cine y en una pequeña hoja le dejo un recado a Lorenzo atorado en el parabrisa del auto. Y camino de regreso a casa, esperando que el aire le hiciera sentirse mejor…

--

-Pero donde esta? –dijo Lorenzo –buscando en la recepcion del cine y después afuera

-Que o a quien buscas? –dijo Phoebe

-Pues es…

-Lorenzo –dijo Valery – Mira esto, el tomo la nota y leyo _"Lorenzo, me he puesto mal del estomago y regresare a casa, espero que tengas un muy buen viaje, llamame cuando llegues a Irlanda, te dejo un beso a ti y a Valery, dile que me dio gusto conocerla, no dejen de ir a cenar por mi culpa" _

-Vaya, Phebs lo siento, pero creo que tendras que esperar hasta mañana

-Pero que?

-Olvidalo, si? Espera a mañana es una sorpresa

-Bueno –dijo la pequeña – Entonces me voy –dijo ella dirigiendose a sus amigos que la esperaban

-Pero porque no le has dicho que Helga estaba aquí?

-Es una sorpresa que ella le quiere dar

-Ah –dijo la morena caminando hacia el auto.

--

-Que fue eso – Dijo Gerald

-No lo se, pero dime que haran ahora? –dijo Lila – Yo estaba pensando en ir a cenar algo, digo claro, si Arnold quiere

-Bueno yo, no puedo, tengo que regresar a casa, pero te acompañare a la tuya

-Gracias –dijo Lila

-Por cierto viejo tu abuela nos invito a desayunar mañana por tu cumpleaños, ahí te veremos –dijo Gerald

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños Arnold? No lo sabia

-No hay problema, si quieres puedes ir a la casa mañana

-En verdad –dijo Laila sonriendo

-Si

-Gracias

-Aquí nos separamos –dijo Gerald mirando con reprobación a su amigo – Tu te los buscas… -dijo el

-Hasta mañana Arnold, Laila

-Que? –dijo Arnold – Nos vemos Phebs.

-Al llegar frente a casa de Lila, ella se detuvo frente a el

-Piensa en lo que te dije

-Lila yo debo decirte que…

-No, mañana me lo diras, piensalo mejor si –dijo ella dandose la vuelta y entro a casa.

--

Arnold llego a la pension, donde Pokkie comenzaba a arreglar todo con decoración por la fiesta de su nieto

-Kimba ya todo esta listo para tu fiesta de mañana

-Abuela, no es necesario

-Vamos, se que te mueres de ganas por la fiesta, he invitado a tu amigo Gerald y tambien a Mildred y a los demas habitantes de la casa

-Mildred?

-Si la chica que duerme junto a tu cuarto

-En el de mis padres? Pero crei que ese no lo rentaban

-Me hablo Bob y me pidio que se lo rentara por tres semanas, pero presiento que no se quedara mucho tiempo –dijo Phil detrás de el – Esta noche ha llegado muy enferma del estomago – Toma subele este caldo, le ayudara a reponerse

-Si –dijo Arnold

-Arnold tomo la bandeja y subio los tres pisos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de Helga y golpeo un par de veces

-Adelante –dijeron dentro de la habitacion

-Buenas noches Señorita, mi abuelo le manda esto –Arnold escucho ruidos en el baño –Se encuentra usted bien

-Si no hay problema –dijo Helga – Dejelo sobre la mesa

-Bien, espero que tenga buena noche –dijo Arnold dandose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto

-Helga salio del baño y se tumbo en la cama y pronto el agotamiento la hizo dormir toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Helga se desperto a las 10 de la mañana, habia prometido bajar a desayunar, se puso unos jeans y una playera se hizo una trenza y bajo al comedor, en el fondo se escuchaba que cantaban las mañanitas.

-Viejo feliz cumpleaños –dijo Gerald entregandole una pequeña caja – De parte mia y de Phebs

-Gracias

-Arnold feliz cumpleaños –dijo Laila, que se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios para sorpresa de todos y mas para el cabeza de balon que solo la miro estupefacto

-Vaya, Mildred a decidido acompañarnos – Dijo Pokkie, rompiendo el silencio que el beso de Laila habia provocado, su mirada estaba dirgida a la rubia que luchaba por que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, al ver al chico que tanto amaba besarse con la odiosa de Lila

-Helga –dijo Phoebe corriendo a abrazarla – Amiga cuando llegaste –dijo comenzando a llorar

-Ayer –dijo Helga limpiandose las lagrimas – Feliz cumpleaños Cabeza de balon –dijo Helga – Hola Gerald, Phoebe

-Vaya Helga luces muy distinta –dijo Gerald desde su lugar –El timbre de la casa comenzo a sonar,

-Ire yo –dijo Suzie dirigiendose a la entrada

-Vaya Helga luces tan linda –dijo Lila acercandose a ella y dandole un efusivo abrazo

-Toma cabeza de balon –dijo entregandole un hermoso paquete con un lazo rojo –Tu abuela me aviso ayer de tu cumpleaños

-Que no, pero aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre!! Espere!! –Dijo Suzie casi gritando desde la puerta, y después pasos apresurados entraron el la cocina

-Geralidne –dijo un joven rubio de casi dos metros abrazandola y levantandola del suelo

-Pero Max? –dijo Geraldine soprendida por la aparicion del hermano de Paris en Hillwood – Que sucede? –Dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo

-Ven debes acompañarme rapido, donde estan tus cosas

-Arriba

-Vamos, te lo explicare mientras empacas –dijo arrastrandola de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras

-Que mañana llena de sopresas –dijo Pokkie – Quien quiere tarta? –dijo ella

-Ire arriba –dijo Phoebe

-Te acompañare –dijo Lila

-NO –dijo en tono autoritario la pequeña de ojos rasgados – En un momento volvere

-Creo que tengo que irme –dijo Laila sintiendose mal en ese momento

-Pero si quieres…

-No, yo, me tengo que ir –dijo saliendo de la casa

-Arnold no iras tras tu novia? –dijo el Sr. Hyunh

-No es mi novia –dijo el yendo tras ella en compañía de su mejor amigo

-Que sucedió anoche?

-Yo le iba a decir que no siento nada por ella, pero ella insitio en que no le dijera nada, pero creo que debo hablar con ella –dijo mirando hacia las escaleras

-Viejo por lo visto ella tiene novio –dijo siguiendo la mirada de Arnold- Te dije que la llamaras

--

-Helga estaba empacando todas sus cosas rapidamente, sin orden.

-Helga estas bien? –dijo entrando Phoebe a su habitacion

-Si yo… -dijo con los ojos anegados de lagrimas –Tengo que irme, lo siento

-Pero porque?

-Bob y Miryam necesitan que regrese a casa ahora mismo, Max ha venido a informarme

-Les ha sucedido algo?

-No, pero tengo que irme

-Helga el avion sale en 30 minutos –Dijo Max cerrando la maleta que ya estaba completamente llena

-Te llamare –dijo tomando su bolsa y dandole un abrazo

-Pero que ha sucedido

-Olga, le ha sucedido algo, debo irme –dijo ella bajando las escaleras con Max y Phoebe detrás de ella

-Arnold, que tengas feliz cumpleaños –dijo la rubia dandole un abrazo y después a Gerald – Gracias por cuidar a mi mejor amiga

-Ella salio y subio al jeep que estaba afuera con los vidrios abajo – Te llamare Phebs

-Si

-Los tres chicos vieron la camioneta alejarse, sin decir palabra

-Que sucedió? Porque lloraba? –dijo Gerald

-Al parecer algo le sucedió a Olga –dijo Phobe aun preocupada por el bienestar de Helga y su familia

-Quien era el? –dijo Arnold

-No lo se… Arnold, ¿sabes que Helga alguna vez estuvo enamorada de ti? –dijo Phoebe sin mirarlo

-Yo…

-Creo que le ha dolido el que Lila te haya besado, aunque me dijo en su ultima carta que ya te habia olvidado, se que sus lagrimas no eran por mi, eran por ti… -Al decir esto entro en la casa en compañía de su novio dejando a Arnold pensando en la rubia que se alejaba a toda velocidad por segunda vez de su vida.

**Continuara... **

Ires


	6. El chalet del rector

**Hola a todos, pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, creo que a partir de ahora empieza la accion, mil chorromil gracias por sus reviews mil gracias Jose Ramiro, Esmeraldy, Bkpets y tmb a Jak89 y a todos los demas que se han tomado un tiempo en leerlo.**

**Bueno a lo que iba, saben ahora tengo mas tiempo libre, pues estoy preparandome para entrar a estudiar y por esto deje de trabajar juas juas, pero bueno, ahora he tenido mas tiempo de leer mas fics de esta Serie que me encanta, y me he dado cuenta que estos fics son los mas intensos de todos los que he leido, felicidades a todos los escritores de esta serie y de toda la pagina... En fin... les dejo el capitulo 6. **

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**Besos a todos Ires**

Capitulo 6 "El Chalet del rector"

Habían pasado mas de 40 minutos desde que Helga se había ido, solo se escuchaban los ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo, se había excusado y se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Vamos viejo anímate –dijo Gerald que estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, en compañía de su novia, ambos veían a su mejor amigo recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. El chico pensaba en la conversación que había tenido antes de que ella se fuera

Flash back

-… _**Arnold, ¿sabes que Helga alguna vez estuvo enamorada de ti? –dijo Phoebe sin mirarlo **_

_**-Yo… **_

_**-Creo que le ha dolido el que Lila te haya besado, aunque me dijo en su ultima carta que ya te había olvidado, se que sus lagrimas no eran por mi, eran por ti…**_

_**-Espera Phb´s –dijo el alcanzándola **_

_**-Que sucede? –dijo ella **_

_**-No es lo que tu piensas, ven vamos arriba –dijo subiendo hacia su habitación, Gerald le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de que lo siguiera y ambos subieron detrás del chico cabeza de balón **_

_**-Yo no se que… dijo Phobe entrando en el cuarto del chico **_

_**-Phbs, yo sabia que sentía Helga por mi, ella me lo confeso el día de la demolición, y yo tontamente le dije que era solo por los nervios, que tonto fui, sabes que estuve toda la semana pensando en ella y en su beso? No solo eso, desde que se marcho no hago otra cosa que pensar en ella **_

_**-Pero Arnold porque no me habías dicho nada? Tu lo sabias Gerald? **_

_**-He… -dijo su novio dándose la vuelta y mirando una revista – A mi no me metan **_

_**-Yo leí la carta que te dejo Helga antes de partir –dijo Arnold – Lo siento, y creo que fui muy cobarde para tratar de luchar por ella, no creí que yo… Phbs en verdad me gusta mucho Helga, creo que siempre he estado enamorado de ella, pero ella era tan… **_

_**-Mala -dijo Gerald  
**_

_**-Arnold era su manera de demostrarte que te quería, su vida no era fácil, y ella creía que si te decía lo que sentía tu solo te ibas a burlar de ella **_

_**-Pero yo siempre supe que era distinta **_

_**-Arnold, a ella le dolió mucho el cambio, pero decidió olvidarte, pero creo que eso nunca lo lograra, ahora que sabe que tu y Laila **_

_**-Laila y yo? Pero entre ella y yo no hay nada **_

_**-Pero ella… **_

_**-Ella me beso, es cierto, pero yo no le di pie a nada, yo iba a decirle que no sentía nada por ella, en realidad ni siquiera quería invitarla hoy, pero Gerald hizo el comentario de mi fiesta y no tuve mas que invitarla, pero yo no, no me gusta ni nada, desde hace 6 meses mi corazón le pertenece a otra chica. **_

_**-Oh Arnold lo siento tanto **_

_**-Y ahora la he perdido –dijo tumbándose en la cama con los ojos cerrados **_

Fin flash back

-Arnold, aquí esta su anotado su teléfono celular, por si quieres llamarla –Dijo Phoebe poniendo un papel sobre su escritorio, después de ponerse en pie – Ya debo ir a casa, pero volveré mas tarde.

-Si viejo, cualquier cosa nos llamas –dijo Gerald

-Si quieres quédate, me regreso sola –dijo Phoebe por el estado lamentable en el que estaba su amigo

-No, esta bien –dijo Arnold – Nos vemos en la noche

-Bueno –dijeron ambos abriendo la puerta y bajando las escaleras

-Gracias por venir –dijo Arnold, despidiéndolos en la puerta

-Arnold cerro la puerta y vio que Phil iba escaleras arriba con los regalos de su fiesta

-Vamos ayúdame, hay mas en la mesa –Arnold fue hacia el comedor y bajo entro al comedor, y tomo los regalos entre el cual estaba el de Helga

-Ya te sientes mejor Kimba? Vamos toma un poco de pastel –dijo Pokkie, colocando hasta arriba de los regalos

-Gracias abuela

Arnold entro a la habitación, donde Phil ponía los regalos en la cama

-Porque esa cara Arnold?

-No es nada abuelo

-Vamos, tienes muchos regalos que abrir, sabes hable con la mama de Helga, porque esta mañana se fue tan aprisa que no se despidió y me preocupo mucho, hable con su madre y me ha dicho que tuvo un problema familiar y por eso había venido Max, el es un amigo de ella según lo que dijo, pero bueno, arriba esos ánimos, abre los regalos

-Gracias abuelo

-Sabes yo no te he dado mi regalo, que te parece si, hago unas cuantas llamadas y te obsequio, un viaje para 3 personas para que vayas a visitar a tu amiguita? –Arnold volteo a verlo sin decir nada – Llama a Phoebe y a Gerald, para ver si quieren ir contigo? Yo mientras veré donde tengo esos teléfonos

-Abuelo hablas en serio?

-Claro Arnold, porque si no lo hago yo tu nunca te acercaras a esa niña, que tanto te gusta. Me recuerda a cuando yo… -dijo poniendo expresión pensativa – Bueno mejor dejo mis anécdotas para otro día, ve y busca a tus amigos a ver si los dejan ir unos días de viaje a Canadá.

-Gracia abuelo –dijo Arnold dejando los regalos en la cama y saliendo disparado hacia la calle.

--

-Estas segura Geraldine? –dijo el rubio deteniendo su auto frente a la pensión

-No tardare, lo prometo –dijo Helga bajando del auto y tocando la puerta

-Vayas has vuelto –dijo Phil que abrió la puerta con el teléfono en la mano

-Lo siento, he olvidado mi pasaporte y mi visa en la recamara puedo pasar?

-Claro adelante –dijo Helga subiendo corriendo y entro abriendo el cajon, de alli saco el pasaporte, la visa y el cargador de su celular, al salir de el cuarto vio la puerta de la habitacion de Arnold abierta, ella se acerco y se asomo

-Arnold no esta –dijo Phil

-He… no yo… bueno, despidame de el –dijo Helga – Mil gracias por todas sus atenciones, tengo que irme o perdere el avion

-Que te vaya muy bien. – Helga subio al auto y Max arranco dirigiendose de nuevo a el aeroperto

-Perderemos el avion –dijo Max

-Pero dime que ha pasado? Solo me has dicho que le paso algo a Olga, me asustaste demasiado

-Bueno, tu madre estaba tomando el te con mi mama en la casa, cuando llego Bob diciendo que le habian llamado de el cuerpo de paz, pues habian peridio el rastro del avion donde viajaba Olga

-Eso es imposible, ella debe estar bien, que no estaba en Alaska?

-Pues al parecer la llamaron de el Sur de Latinoamérica, tenia que ir a Manaos, al parecer iban a decender en un lugar llamado san Lazaro en el que Olga ya habia estado pero habia tormenta y desviaron la ruta, y se perdieron en Centro America

-Perdidos? Que quieres decir?

-Aun hay mucha selva inhabitada cerca de el amazonas, y pues no han dado con ellos

-Eso es imposible

-Ven hemos llegado, ire a entregar el auto, aquí estan los boletos, seguiremos hablando en el avion

--

-Claro Arnold –dijo la madre de Gerald – Es bueno que conozcan otros lugares cuando partiran

-Pues, mi abuelo esta viendo eso

-Esta bien, ve a empacar Gerald, le avisare a tu padre

-Bien iremos a casa de Phoebe –dijo Gerald, saliendo con su amigo de casa

-Pero que pasa aquí? –dijo Arnold con su amigo – Porque ha aceptado tan bien? Crei que no te dejaria

-Pues ella y papa, se ganaron un crucero por 1 mes, y mis abuelos cuidaran a Timberly, a mama le preocupaba donde dejarme pues, mi hermano esta en la universidad y no me queria dejar solo, creo que en estos momentos esta celebrando

-Ya veo

-Y es en serio que iremos a Canada

-Si Gerald, he decidido que hablare con Helga sobre lo que siento

-No prefieres hacerlo por telefono

-Gerald – dijo Arnold

-Solo era una sugerencia

-Ella siempre me ayudo, creo que es hora de devolverle el favor

-Pero sabe ella que iremos?

-No, es una sorpresa

-Ambos se detuvieron frente a la casa de su amiga

-Gerald, apenas iba a buscarte –dijo la pequeña de ojos razgados al ver a su novio

-Que sucede?

-Yo, no podremos vernos, le he pedido permiso a mama de ir a ver Helga a Canada y mañana me enviara en avion a visitarla

-Vaya en serio? –dijo Gerald colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-Si ahora mismo iba a buscarte para que me acompañaras a comprar el boleto

-Pues esta decidido –dijo Arnold triunfante – Nos vamos a Canada

-Ustedes tambien? –dijo Phoebe sorprendida

-Asi es, aquí a mi amigo le ha dado un ataque repentino de locura y ha decidido ir a declararle su amor a Helga

-Excelente –dijo Phoebe –entonces vamos a ir por los boletos

-Si.

--

-Pero Max porque has venido tu? –dijo Helga en el avion

-Pues tus padres iban a venir por ti, pero no querian estar sin noticias de la embajada y yo le propuse a tu madre venir por ti y pues aquí estoy

-Pero no era necesario, me hubieran llamado

-Helga Geraldine Pataki, que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que me gustas –Helga cambio de color en un segundo poniendose completamente roja – Se que Paris te lo dijo, porque yo le pedi que lo hiciera, pero Helga por favor, fijate en mi ya olvida al cabeza de balon

-Cabeza de balon? –dijo aun mas roja – no se de que me hablas?

-Jajajaja!! Por lo visto si es un chico

-Pero como te?...

-Paris dijo que hablas dormida, me lo ha contado, vamos Geraldine, que puede tener el que yo no tenga, soy un marin condecorado, soy rico y guapo

-Max te lo agradezco, en verdad, pero yo…

-Bueno, yo seguire luchando hasta que he me hagas caso y se que caeras

-Vaya estas muy seguro de eso

-No estoy seguro, estoy segurisisimo, asi que pues, disfruta tu viaje y piensa en mi –dijo el reclinando el asiento y dejandola completamente roja

-Matare a Paris –dijo para si misma y miro por la ventana.

--

-Arnold –dijo Phil al verlo entrar con sus dos amigos – Ya tengo todo resuelto

-Si, mira, he conseguido 3 boletos para un vuelto en segunda a Canada, era una ganga, al llegar alla los estara esperando mi amigo Vitto

-Vitto? El del circo?

-Asi es, su circo esta estacionado en Montreal, asi que pues el los ira a recoger y alli les pueden dar hospedaje mientras ven a su amiga

-Vaya abuelo no era necesario, veras a ellos…

-No importa, mientras menos gasten mejor, el viaje sera largo y tendran mucho en que gastar, ahora vayan a empacar el vuelo sale a las 5

-En dos horas? -dijeron los tres deteniendose en las escaleras, tenian mucho que empacar y el tiempo encima

- Entonces nos vemos al rato viejo -dijo Gerald saliendo en compañia de su novia - Debemos alistarnos

--

Eran mas de las 3 de la tarde y la gran casa estaba completamente en silencio, Helga dejo las maletas en el recibidor y recorrio todas las habitaciones gritando el nombre de sus padres sin recibir respuesta, hasta que detrás de la habitacion que era de su hermana se escuchaban sollozos

-Mama? –dijo Helga sorprendida al ver a su madre llorando

-Oh Helga, has llegado –dijo ella limpiándose el rostro

-Que ha sucedido

-Oh Helga, es tan terrible esto, tu padre ha ido a ver que ha sucedido, y no le han dicho nada, dicen, que el avión, ha aparecido el avión, pero no había nadie, ni un cadáver, ni nadie vivo, y tu padre, lo he internado en el hospital, ahora –dijo hipando y quedando en silencio

-Que le paso a papa? –dijo Helga del color de la cera

-Estaba tan estresado con este asunto de Olga que le subio la presion, y el medico dice que debera estar varios dias en observaciones para descartar algo malo, ahora ya no iremos a buscarla

-Que!! Mama yo ire a buscarla

-Que te sucede Helga? Crees que te dejare ir sola

-Sola! Claro que no ire sola ire con… Max –dijo sacando de sus cavilaciones al chico rubio que permanecia fuera de la habitacion

-Max?

-Si, esta aquí afuera y me acompañara –dijo saliendo y arrastrandolo hacia la habitacion

-No Helga no puedo permitirtelo

-Pero mama!! Myriam escuchame

-He dicho que no y punto, ya mucho estamos sufriendo y preocupados por Olga para cargar con que tu tambien te perderas en San Lorenzo

-Claro que no me perdere

-Helga he dicho que no y punto, gracias Maxwell por traerla de vuelta

-De nada Myriam –dijo el rubio sonriendo –Me tengo que ir, tengo entrenamiento, Geraldine cuando vayas a ir a ver a tu papa me avisas para ir contigo

-Gracias Max –dijo ella fulminandolo con la mirada – Ire a dejar mis cosas en la habitacion, prometo llamarte

-Bueno nos vemos

-Helga acompañalo

-El conoce la salida –dijo dandose la vuelta y dirigiendose a su recama

-Disculpala Maxwell, no se que mosca le ha picado

-No se preocupe Myriam, ya le quitare yo ese carácter –dijo el riendo – Nos vemos después – Helga lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y volvio al lado de su madre.

-La visita siguiente es a las 6 de la tarde - dijo Myriam

-Bueno, entonces estare aquí por ti a las 5:30

-Pero Max

-Nada, aquí estare, necesita que la lleve a el hospital Myriam

-Si gracias, Max –dijo limpiandose el rostro – Estate lista para cuando llegue Max

--

-Vaya es muy grande –dijo Arnold deteniendose en la barra deslizadora de las maletas

-Y mas bonito que en casa –dijo Phoebe

-Vamos debemos buscar a… -dijo Gerald mirando alrededor – Olvidenlo lo he encontrado –A unos pasos mas, un hombre mas viejo que el abuelo de Arnold pero lleno de vida alzaba un enorme cartelon que decia "_Kimba, el General y su novia" _–Olvidenlo lo he encontrado

-Vaya – dijo Vitto mirandolo acercarce – Tu debes ser Arnold

-Si, creo que el cartelon

-Oh vaya fue idea de Pokkie, dijo que habria muchos Arnold en el aeropuerto, lo hice por ella, como estan tus abuelos

-Muy bien gracias

-Vaya chicos, me siento muy mal con ustedes, pero lamento decirles que no podran quedarse conmigo, pues el circo tiene que salir mañana por la tarde a una gira inesperada por Québec

-Vaya –dijo Gerald

-Podemos quedarnos en un hotel mientras localizamos a Helga –dijo Phoebe – Mama me dio…

-Nada de hoteles chicos, yo les he dicho que no se pueden quedar conmigo pero mi hijo les podra dar hospedaje unos dias, el es una persona muy importante ya veran, acompañenme

--

Ese mismo dia casi al anochecer

-Vamos Helga –dijo Max detrás de ella – Tengo la solcion perfecta para ir a buscar a tu hermana

-En serio!! –dijo Helga

-Si, pero debes prometerme que me dejaras acompañarte

-Pero tu tienes tus deberes en el ejercito, no estas haciendo el servicio social?

-Lo he terminado –dijo Max – Paris no te lo dijo? Ahora estoy esperando por entrar a la universidad.

-Vaya y cual es tu idea

-Que te quedes en la escuela

-En la escuela?

-Si, las clases de primavera, lo olvidaste

-Pero yo no he reprobado

-Pero eso no importa, hayas o no reprobado puedes quedarte en el colegio, Paris y Roberta lo viven haciendo para escaparse de casa

-En verdad?

-Vaya que eres mas santa que mi hermanita, dile a tu mama que te iras a la escuela para que no se preocupe por ti, ya alla, el rector confirmara con tu madre que te quedaras en el colegio, en los chalets privados, nadie puede entrar sin permiso de los maestros, pero si sabes como puedes salir, Paris se encargara de llamarla para decirle que te iras con ella a Italia cuando se den cuenta de tu ausencia en la escuela, pues el acceso cambia todos los dias, pero ella tiene el programa con los cambios diarios, en caso de que falte uno se activara la alarma de que faltas, entonces ellos llamaran a tu madre, pero para ese momento Paris ya la habra llamado desecha en llanto de que tuvo problemas con Fran, y tienes que ir de urgencia

-Tiene problemas?

-No, para nada, son felices y mis padres tambien

-Pero Paris no…

-Ya esta informada

-Vaya son de tal palo tal astilla, esta bien, pero si algo sale mal tu eres el culpable – Helga se giro y vio a su madre con los ojos cerrados recargada en su asiento – Mama, MAMA!!

-Si querida? - dijo Myiram escuchandola sobre el volumen de la musica

Mama... Max baja el volumen -dijo sonriendole sabiendo que su madre no habia escuchado nada de lo que venian hablando por la musica a todo volumen- toda la tarde he estado pensando, en que debes quedarte con papa hasta que se mejore

-Pero Helga no puedo dejarte sola en casa

-Pues yo estuve pensando en eso, he decidido ir a tomar las clases de arte en la escuela ya que son en primavera

-En la escuela

-Si me quedare en el chalet de Roberta y Paris, hablare con el director mañana

-En verdad puedes hacer eso

-Por supuesto

-Eso seria estupendo, mañana te llevare

-No se preocupe Myriam, yo me encargare de llevarla a la escuela

-Oh Max eres un angel –Myiriam volvio a cerrar los ojos y se volvio a acomodar

-Tu estas tratando de conquistar a mis padres

-Ya solo me faltaras tu

-No soy la chica ideal Max, en verdad –dijo Helga

-Ademas de que estas enamorada de un cabeza de balon –dijo riendo Max – Cabeza de balon… y es de béisbol o fut bol?

-Ya callate –dijo Helga undiendose colorada en el asiento

-Vamos, algun dia encontrare a la ideal que no ame a un cabeza de balon, y ese dia te dejare de molestar

-Y sufrire hasta ese dia –dijo mirando hacia el hospital donde se habian detenido

--

-Que edificio tan grande – dijo Phoebe

-Vamos mi hijo nos espera –dijo Vitto entrando en el edificio por sus puertas de cristal, las paredes eran de roca sin pulir, grandes y humedas – Vaya eso parece

-Era un convento –dijo un hombre detrás de ellos

-Haaaaaaaa!! –exclamo Phbs escondiendose tras Gerald

-Vaya Kevin estas aquí –dijo Vitto

-Padre –dijo el

-Ellos seran tus huéspedes –dijo señalándole a los tres chicos que iban a su lado – Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe

-Bienvenidos a el colegio Dellacourt, acompañenme les asignare un chalet vacio mientras esten aquí.

-Gracias –dijo Arnold – No queremos darle molestias

-No se preocupen, el chalet que les asignare es el unico que tiene salida hacia el exterior de la escuela asi que no tendran que preocuparse por que se active la alarma de intrusos, solo les pido que no habran la puerta azul

-Yo me encargare de eso –dijo Phoebe

-Bien, aquí es, espero que tengan buena estancia –dijo Kevin – debo irme tengo mucho trabajo

-Si yo tambien, me ire mañana y tengo que ponerme al dia con mi hijo –dijo Vitto dandoles la mano y dejandolos en el enorme chalet que les asignaron

-Guau, esto es ser rico –dijo Gerald acomodandose en el sofa

-Bueno ahora debemos hacer el plan para ir a hablar con Helga, bueno de que TU hables con ella, porque no me ire sin que le digas nada –dijo Phoebe

-Bien, empecemos –Dijo Arnold sentandose frente a sus amigos

-Oye viejo tengo hambre

-Aquí hay un directorio si pedimos pizza? –dijo Phoebe

-Bueno, llama y di que es en el colegio Dellacourt, pero di que es por la puerta lateral

-Ahora que le diras –dijo Gerald mientras su novia pedia pizza

-Pues….

--

-Vamos Max, mama no se tragara esto –dijo Helga haciendo sus maletas con ropa de acampar para ir a buscar a su hermana –Ademas a como van las mama llamara a la escuela a ver que tal estoy

-Lo que no sabes, es que para poder salir, debes salir por donde entraste, esa parte del colegio es muy grande, esta detrás de la pared de la escuela, acaso no lo sabias?

-Tengo cara de que lo sabia –dijo con fastidio – Tendre que llevar gorra?

-A menos que desees asolearte la nariz y que te salgan pecas

-Bueno que decias –dijo volviendo a empacar

-Esa area es muy reservada, solo las familias mas ricas, como la mia, tiene chalet alli, tienen alberca, cancha de tennis, y todos los demas atractivos para nosotros, la cosa es, nosotros mantenemos la escuela, bueno nuestros padres y los alumnos pasan las vacaciones sin ser molestados, lo unico que deben hacer es poner la clave que la computadora da todos los dias, para comprobar que sigues alli, en caso de que no lo hagas, los maestros iran a buscarte y llamaran a tus padres, eso es seguridad pues aun son menores

-Pero todos se escapan

-No, en realidad solo estoy enterado de mi hermana y Roberta

-Pero porque?

-Bueno, nadie tiene acceso al programa de codificacion de los patrones de seguridad

-Porque ustedes si

-Papa los diseño

-Vaya, cada dia mas, me desespera este ambiente –dijo cerrando la mochila – Esta todo listo

-Veo que aprendiste bien, nadie aprende a armar maletas en clases, creo que nadie toma la clase de excursión

-Yo si, jaja fui la unica durante 4 dias y fue todo lo que aprendi a armar maletas con lo basico

-Es suficiente, si llega a haber animales salvajes yo te salvare

-Acaso piensas llevar tu arma?

-Oh no, solo mi suiza. Ahora este es el plan, te llevare al colegio ahora mismo

-Son las 9 de la noche!!

-Si, pero el rector avisara a tu mama y tu pondras tu primera alarma, después llamaras a Paris y le diras la clave, ella la rastreara y pondra la del dia siguiente, asi de facil, yo me brincare la barda, y te vere a las 5 de la mañana a la hora que se desactivan las señales, saldras y después entraremos al chalet del rector, que tiene salida al exterior, tendremos 1 hora de limite, asi que levante temprano

-Pero Paris desde cuando es una genia en informatica

-Desde los 6, pero prefiere su look de chica rica sin cerebro

-Me estoy dando cuenta, ya me las pagara cuando regrese

-No te lo he dicho, ella vendra con nosotros, bueno no con nosotros ha decidido acompañarnos nos veremos en San Lazaro y de alli buscaremos a tu hermana.

-Pero porque haces planes sin mi –dijo Helga sorprendida

-Vamos no se queria perder esta aventura, a Roberta no le gustan los mosquitos asi que no vendra, pero vamos es mejor ir acompañada de este duo dinamico que tienes como amigos que ir sola perdida por la selva

-En eso tienes razon, esta vez me aprovechare de ustedes – Tomo su mochila que casi la hace irse para atrás de no ser por la rapida intervención de Max

-Yo la llevare

-Pero debo…

-Ya que estes alla, vamonos

Helga y Max entraron al colegio sorprendiendo al Rector.

-Vaya Señorita Pataki, Sr. Fowl, que inesperada visita, a que debo el honor?

-Bueno vera –dijo Helga comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, se habia olvidado completamente como debia comportarse para actuar frente a esas situaciones y cada vez mas se sentia mas vulnerable, odiaba eso

-Vera Rector, el Bob, el padre de Geraldine ha sido ingresado al hospital y su madre estara con el hasta que le den de alta, mi hermana y Roberta, que son las mejores amigas de Geraldine, estan fuera del pais con mis padres, y no se vera bien que esa Señorita se quede ni sola en su casa, ni sola conmigo, asi que decidi que puede quedarse en el chalet de mi familia, si no tiene inconveniente con esto

-Oh no –dijo el rector dandose la vuelta – Pasen, trajo algo de equipaje?

-Si –dijo mostrando una pequeña maleta

-Bueno, le dare la clave de seguridad y la guiare alla, es todo Sr. Fowl

-Que descanses Geraldine

-Helga siguió al rector, se sentia muy nerviosa pero a la vez llena de adrenalina, tomo el papel que le entrego el rector y le explico donde quedaban los demas chalets, tambien las actividades que habia y los horarios en el comedor, pero Helga no presto atención, agradecio las atenciones de el rector y cerro la puerta, se sento en la cama y llamo a Italia

-Hola, Geraldine, como estas querida –dijo felizmente Paris

-Que te crees!! Oye tu, tu me las vas a pagar

-A poco mi hermano no es un amor! Yo sabia, que tu y el eran el uno para el otro sera fabuloso que seas mi cuñada

-Cuñada? Lo que voy a ser es tu asesina, como te atreves a decir que hablo dormida

-Pero lo haces

-Pero… y desde cuando estan hurdiendo este plan ustedes dos

-Mira, cuando mi hermano se entero de lo sucedido con tu hermana se preocupo mucho por ti, y me llamo, el ha estado invesigando en el consulado y con sus amigos que estan asentados en los diferentes consulados de Centro America, y le han dado un poco de información, lo que queremos es ayudarte

-Paris, yo –dijo cambiando la voz – Eres muy buena

-Oh nada de lo normal, en fin cuando partiran

-Pues me ha dicho que mañana vendra por mi

-Ah es verdad dame la clave

-Pero porque no me habias dicho que eres toda una Hacker

-Oh solo es un pasatiempo, soy todo un estuche de monerias, esto de ser rica es aburrido, y tengo mucho tiempo libre, cuando te vea te dire todo lo que se hacer

-Eso tengo que saberlo

-Bueno, ya esta localizado yo programare los demas, llevaste tu computadora

-Si

-Bueno en el tercer cajon del closet, hay un cable sacalo sin jalarlo mucho, pues el cajon es falso, listo? Bien, ahora conecta tu computadora a la luz y al Internet, ahora conecta ese cable al usb, bien, espera… Ya, estoy dentro de tu maquina, yo estare monitoreando las claves, puedes dormir tranquila deja la computadora en el cajon, no te preocupes no se sobrecalentra al cerrar el cajon, se activa un sesor de clima para mantenerla fresca

-Yo… vaya eres sorprendente

-Si lo se, que descanses querida, llamame cuando salgan para yo prepararme para ir.

-Buenas noches Paris

Helga abrio los ojos, el celular hacia mucho ruido, eran 20 a las 5, apenas si tendria tiempo de arreglarse, se dio una ducha rapida, y saco la ropa que habia llevado para partir, suaves golpes se escuchaban detrás de la puerta

-Geraldine el boton esta verde?

-Si

-Bueno abre rapido

-Vaya, no te esperaba tan puntual

-Aquí hay que ser puntual vamos, ya tengo los boletos, salimos en una hora y media. Muy bien. No hagas ruido, y sigueme

-Claro capitan –dijo ella riendo

-Los dos se acercaron a un chalet de distintas dimensiones a los otros que habia en la escuela que en esos momentos estaban en completo silencio

-Pero la ventana es muy alta

- No te preocupes –Max busco un par de ladrillos que estaban un poco mas de fuera y trepo abriendo la ventana de par en par silenciosamente

-Vamos Geraldine sube –dijo Tendiendole la mano mientras se sentaba en el marco

-Vamos Helga tu puedes, Eres Helga G. Pataki – Ella apoyo sus pies en los mismos lugares que lo habia hecho Max y tomo los fuertes brazos de Max, de pronto sintio que perdia el pie y que iba a caer, Max la jalo fuertemente provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayendo en el interior del chalet quedando uno sobre el otro con los rostros muy muy cerca. Las luces se prendieron sobresaltandolos pero sin lograr que la rubia se quitara de encima de Max

-Helga?! –dijo la voz de un chico que no podia apartar su mirada de la posición en que estaban los dos chicos que habian caido por la ventana

**Continuara... **

**Siguiente capitulo **

**-Cabeza de balon, que haces aqui? **

- Geraldine, porque no nos presentas - dijo Max abrazandola por la cintura, riendose por lo bajo y mirando el profundo enojo en los ojos de aquel extraño chico.

--

**Bueno es todo... Gracias por sus porras**

Besos a todos

Ires


	7. Desayuno en el hotel

**Bueno aqui esta al fin listo el capitulo, espero que siga el trama que todos esperan, y ya este es el ultimo capitulo antes del tan esperado viaje. Gracias por leer. Y gracias por todos sus comentarios les dejo un beso y espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana. **

**Ires**

**--**

Capitulo 7 **"Desayuno en el hotel"**

-Vamos Geraldine sube –dijo Tendiéndole la mano mientras se sentaba en el marco

-Vamos Helga tu puedes, Eres Helga G. Pataki – Ella apoyo sus pies en los mismos lugares que lo había hecho Max y tomo los fuertes brazos que el extendía hacia ella, de pronto sintió que perdía el pie y que iba a caer, Max la jalo fuertemente provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayendo en el interior

- Ves lo que has hecho Max –dijo Helga sobre el que le había amortiguado la caída y hablando muy muy bajito

- Vamos Geraldine ha sido divertido –dijo riendo y después Helga rió con el ya se le estaba pasando el susto

- Que diría Paris si nos viera en esta posición

- Vamos deja me levanto –dijo la rubia, Max la tomo de la mano y la acerco a ella -  
Geraldine, vamos por favor, se mi novia

- Max creo que este no es momento para ese tipo de proposiciones –dijo la rubia agradeciendo que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras

- Pero no se cuando es el momento, vamos Geraldine, dime que serás mi novia, al menos mientras encontramos a tu hermana

- Yo, no puedo hacerlo sabes que yo no siento, tu eres mi amigo y… -dijo ella incorporandose y sentandose a un lado

- Vamos Di –dijo el – Solo mientras estemos en esta aventura

- Esta bien –dijo ella – Me haces sentir inco…–dijo ella de pronto sitio como el se abalanzaba sobre ella y ambos volvian a perder el equilibro quedando uno sobre el otro nuevamente. En ese momento se escucharon ruidos en la oscuridad, habia alguien en la habitacion. Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición en silencio. Las luces se prendieron sobresaltandolos pero sin lograr que la rubia se quitara de encima de Max

-Helga?! –dijo la voz de un chico que no podia apartar su mirada de la posición en que estaban los dos chicos que habian quedado uno sobre el otro

- Arnold? –dijo ella incorporandose

- Viejo porque tanto escandalo? Helga? –dijo Gerald – Max los veia divertido al parecer eran conocidos de Geraldine, pero ella parecia estar en coma

- Vamos arriba –dijo Max, tomandola por un brazo y levantandola

**- Cabeza de balon, que haces aqui? –dijo Helga con su caracteristico tono que al parecer comenzaba a fluir de alguna parte de su ser **

**- Que haces aquí Helga? –dijo Arnold en el mismo momento en que Helga hacia la misma pregunta **

**- Yo estudio aquí zopenco, y tu cabeza de cepillo? Porque estan en Canada? –dijo Helga mirandolos sorprendida y a la vez confundida **

- Geraldine, porque no nos presentas - dijo Max abrazandola por la cintura, riendose por lo bajo y mirando el profundo enojo en los ojos de aquel extraño chico, asi que ese era el "cabeza de balon"

- He.. a si, Max el es Arnold y Gerald, el es Max, son antiguos compañeros de mi escuela, pero que hacen aquí? -

- Helga? –dijo Phoebe – Saliendo de otra habitacion del fondo y corriendo a abrazarla – Helga, que haces aquí?

- Phbs? Pero que rayos hacen todos aquí?

- Hemos venido a verte –dijo Phoebe – Estamos preocupados por ti, y decidimos venir unos dias a estar contigo que ha pasado?

- Oh Phoebe muchas gracias –dijo Helga cambiando su expresión y su voz – Pero yo debo irme, Max y yo vamos a ir a buscar a Olga

- A buscarla? A donde? –dijo Phoebe

- Ella esta perdida en Centro America, y debo encontrarla

- Pero… -dijo la pequeña de ojos razgados mirando a su amiga

- Yo ire contigo –dijo Arnold, sintiendo como el color le subia pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la rubia - Claro si no hay inconveniente

- Y a ti quien te invito zopenco

- Geraldine… -dijo Max

- Yo te acompañare Viejo –dijo Gerald

- Oigan y a ustedes quienes… -dijo Helga siendo interrumpida por la voz de Max

- Debemos irnos, la alarma esta por activarse, nos quedan 5 minutos –dijo Max- Vamos –Max tomo la mano de Helga y la arrastro a la puerta trasera

- Pero esperenos –dijo Gerald – Vamonos, si se va el viaje habra sido en vano –dijo el moreno

- Ire por las cosas –dijo Arnold

- Vamos amor –dijo Gerald tomando a Phebe de la mano y después las maletas que estaban hechas junto a la puerta – Que bueno que dijiste que las dejaramos aquí

Arnold salio al ultimo cargando su maleta y un libro viejo entre los brazos, al cerrar la puerta detrás de el, el sensor se activo mostrando que la alarma habia sido activada con éxito.

- Bien Geraldine, entonces haremos esto – decia Max a Helga mientras caminaban hacia la calle principal – Ya tenemos los boletos, pero puedo llamar a la aerolínea para cambiarlos para mañana, asi tus amigos tendran tiempo para prepararse

- Pero yo no he dicho… -dijo Helga

- No es necesario, veras que sera divertido, vamos iremos al hotel de mi madre –dijo el acercandose a un jeep detenido en la acera

- Que es lo que haces?

- Pues que crees? Como pensabas que viajaríamos en autobús? Por favor querida –dijo el sonriendole y abriendo el maletero – Vamos pon tus cosas alli

- Eres fantastico –dijo Helga dandole un abrazo

- Lo se, aunque es bueno que lo repitas de vez en cuando, y no olvides eres mi "novia" –dijo el – Vamos ve con tu amiga, creo que la trataste un poco mal

- Max yo… -dijo mirandolo y después mirando de reojo a Arnold

- Nada de que cambiaste de parecer, solo sera mientras estamos de viaje, ademas, a ti no te gusta o si?

- No… no se de que me hablas –dijo ella tratando de fingir una sonrisa – Ire con Phbs

- Pero dime, en que te convertiste hace un momento? En realidad te transformaste, creo que sera interesante verte rodeada de tus viejos amigos, diles que guarden todo y suban al auto

- Si –dijo ella sonrojada – En un momento regreso – Helga se dio la vuelta y se masajeo la cabeza, habia cambiado sus cachetadas por esa nueva relajación, después de haber sido regañada todo ese tiempo por golpearse ella misma – Paciencia Pataki –se dijo a si misma y camino hacia sus amigos - Phbs lo siento –dijo mirando a los tres que la miraban un poco apartados

- No, disculpanos a nosotros que vinimos sin avisar y…

- Estoy algo nerviosa –dijo Helga -Pero vamos te platicare en el hotel, Arnold por favor sube las cosas en el auto

- He…

- Vamos Gerald que tal la has tratado? –le pregunto al moreno que la miraba con cara de susto

- Bien –dijo Phbs sonrojada

- Mas te vale Gerald

- Gerald? –dijo el chico moreno

- Oh prefieres cabeza de cepillo

- Gerald esta bien –dijo el moreno sonriendo, al parecer Phobe tenia razon en lo que habia dicho unos momentos antes

**Flash back --**

**-Oye Arnold estas bien? –dijo Phoebe mirando a su amigo que caminaba unos pasos mas adelante como automata **

**-He si… -dijo el rubio cabeza de balon – Helga se ve… **

**-Diferente – Termino la frase Phbs **

**-Si **

**-Crees que sean novios –dijo el moreno acercandose a su novia, para que su mejor amigo no escuchara eso ultimo **

**-No lo se **

**-Pues al parecer se llevan muy bien **

**-Pues –dijo la chica oriental – lo unico que me doy cuenta es que ella no es la misma niña que conocimos, Helga ha madurado, ha cambiado y a logrado superar todo, ella sigue siendo la misma, pero su esencia, mejoro, ten eso por seguro **

**Fin flash back --**

-De verdad? –dijo Max por telefono – Si, bueno llegaremos mañana un cambio de planes, pero bueno, estaremos en contacto, si, muy bien, aja… no le dire, esta bien, si en el hotel de mama, si, muy bien, a las 2 de la tarde, muy bien, shao.

-Quien era? –dijo Helga

-Oh, era Paris, te manda saludos, pero bueno, estan todos listos?

-Si – Helga se sento adelante con Max y en la parte de atrás sus tres amigos

-Bueno bombon entonces van a ir?

-Yo… no me llames asi – dijo ella sonrojada y mirando a sus amigos de reojo que charlaban en susurros en la parte de atrás

-Amor? Cielo? Corazon? Cual prefieres

-Di esta bien –dijo ella

-Pero asi solo te llama Roberta

-Pero ese me gusta gracias –dijo ella sonriendo y mirando hacia la ventana

-Por mi no hay problema –dijo Max

-Vamos viejo animate –le dijo Gerald a Arnold

-Si, nosotros te ayudaremos a reconquistarla –dijo Phoebe palmeándole la mano

-Reconquistarla? Pero si nunca fue mia

-Pues conquistala entonces –dijo el moreno – Ademas tu fuiste el culpable de todo, asi que nada, quita esa cara y vamos a pensar un plan, dime en verdad iras con ella

-Si –dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-Yo debo de ir –dijo Phbs – Creo que sera necesario is tu vas –dijo mirando a Arnold

-Pero porque dices eso?

-Porque? En verdad necesitan una explicación?, bueno, ella esta distinta, ademas no se que relacion tenga con ese chico y si Arnold le mueve el tapete creo que necesitara con quien hablar

-Entonces si van ustedes yo ire, pero no creen que Helga diga algo –dijo el moreno mirando a la rubia que hablaba con el chico que conducia

-No lo se, pero creo que en estos momentos lo que mas necesita es un buen amigo –dijo Phbs – Guau! Que enorme edificio –dijo al ver el hotel frente al que se detuvieron

-Es el hotel de mi mama –dijo Max – vamos, quieren desayunar algo

-Gracias Max, pero creo que debemos… –dijo Helga

-Vayan al restaurant y ordenen, mientras ire a pedir un par de habitaciones –Max la interrumpio a media frase y se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta

-Vamos Phbs, Gerald… Arnold –dijo esto ultimo con otro tono completamente diferente – Tomen asiento ire a lavarme

-Te acompaño –dijo Phbs corriendo detrás de ella, Helga entro a un cubiculo, bajo la tapa y se sento cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero desde hacia casi 1 hora que se lo habia topado su corazon no bajaba de velocidad, y esa, esa extraña personalidad, que creyo haber dejado atrás estaba volviendo y parecia que no la conteneria mucho tiempo, pero a la vez se sentia distinta, habia pasado tan poco tiempo, pero ella parecia tan cambiada, que no se reconocia, quizas Phoebe pensaba que ahora era horrible… sentia los ojos anegados de lagrimas, estaba tan asustada por su hermana, preocupada por esta situación, nerviosa por que la fueran a atrapar, y confundida por la repentina aparicion de Arnold, tantos sentimientos a la vez estaban a punto de hacerla explotar.

-Helga estas bien? –dijo Phbs

-He si, ya voy –saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsa y se miro en el, todo estaba en orden

-Que te sucede? –dijo Phoebe

-Nada

-Vamos Helga, se que hemos estado separadas durante 6 meses, pero no por eso creas que no te conozco.

-Phoebe, es que es tan sorprendente, yo… bueno, y mi… y entonces … que hacen aquí?

-Helga calmate –dijo ella tomandole la mano – Que te preocupa, vamos, mirate eres guau!! En Hillwood solo te vi un segundo y después desapareciste, eres otra completamente, Lorenzo me lo dijo pero no lo crei, eres una Ronda –dijo la oriental riendo

-Tan mal estoy –dijo Helga sintiendo que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro

-No, en realidad me dejaste sorprendida, pero no por tu cambio te dejare de ver como mi mejor amiga, hermana postiza favorita Ten eso por seguro

-Oh Phbs –dijo ella abrazandola, sintiendose renovada –Pero que hacen aqui

-Fue idea de Arnold

-Arnold?

-Si, el bueno el dijo que queria venir a ver que habia sucedido, al parecer… bueno los tres queriamos saber si estabas bien

-Vaya, pues me han sorprendido

-Y tu a nosotros, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar

-Entonces me… nos acompañaran

-Si tu lo deseas si, y si no tambien

-Gracias Phbs, eres una buena amiga, pero vamonos o Max vendra a sacarnos de aquí

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con el, no me habias platicado de el en tus cartas

-El es el hermano de Paris, lo veo de ves en cuando en su casa, aunque nos tratamos muy poco, pero desde que aparecio en Hillwood para decirme lo de Olga, se ha portado fenomenal

-Ya veo –dijo Phbs abriendo la puerta de los sanitarios para salir al restaurant, al salir las dos de el baño, vieron que en la mesa habia una chica sentada al lado de Gerald abrazandolo, algo que hizo que Phoebe sintiera tremendos celos pero se contuvo a estar cerca

-Andale si, vamos acepta mi invitacion solo estare por esta noche ven conmigo a la disco del hotel

-La verdad no puedo yo… -Gerald no sabia como actuar, esa chica habia llegado de pronto y se habia sentado junto a el abrazandolo – Vengo con mi novia

-Bueno pero es tu novia no tu dueña, ademas ni que te fuera a hacer nada, tenemos la misma edad, ademas la dueña del hotel es amiga mia y nos puede dejar entrar, puedes traer a tu amigo vendras con nosotros verdad –dijo tomandole la mano a Arnold.

-Yo…

-Ellos estan ocupados –dijo Phoebe mirando a la chica castaña que estaba al lado de su novio

-Ah asi que tu eres su… -dijo la chica mirandola y luego mirando a la rubia que estaba a su lado. Soltando un grito te felicidad – Di – dijo la soltando a Gerald y abrazando a Helga

-Rober… -dijo Helga devolviendo el abrazo – Pero y España?

-Tu la conoces –dijo Phoebe

-Si, lo siento, ella es Roberta una amiga de la escuela, y ellos son Phoebe

-No lo puedo creer tu eres Phbs!! –dijo ella abrazandola fuertemente –Di, me ha hablado tanto de ti, creo que te conozco tanto, que hasta podemos ser mejores amigas. Eres tan linda como te imaginaba, jajaja bueno ya te conocia, Di me enseño unas fotos de ustedes pero eres mas linda en persona

-Di? –dijo Gerald

-Entonces tu debes ser Gerald el novio de Phbs, lo siento tanto, es que tengo una gran debilidad por los chicos morenos guapos

-He no hay problema

-Y Di es Helga, aquí la llamamos Geraldine, pero es un nombre horrible, lo siento amiga –dijo dirigiendose a Helga – Asi que yo la llamo Di y tu eres? –dijo dirigiendose a Arnold – Oh ya lo se, eres Sid, no? Harold? Yuyin? Stinki? Mmm ah ya se su eterno enamorado Brainie?

-No soy…

-Es Arnold. No has visto a Max? –Dijo Helga tratando de cambiar la conversacion

-Max? No! Paris me dijo que estaria aquí, pero no lo he visto, sientate, a ver, Arnold, asi me dijiste que te llamas verdad?

-Si

-Que raro, Di nunca te menciono, o quizas si, no lo se, mesera por favor, le doy mi orden

-Por supuesto –dijo la joven camarera – Srita. Pataki, buenos dias, como esta su padre, la Sra. Fowl, lo puso en el pizarron de avisos, todos esperamos que su padre se recupere y su hermana aparezca pronto

-Te agradezco Jane, Roberta que vas a pedir

-Ah si, mira quiero una tortilla española con champiñones, un plato de fruta, no olvides el cotagge, tambien un vaso de jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pai de queso

-A ustedes? –dijo la mesera dirigiendose a los demas

-Nosotros nada –dijo Phbs

-Como que nada, vamos tienen que comer –dijo Roberta – A ellos traigan la especialidad del cheff

-Y para mi pan tostado y café –dijo Helga

-Es todo?

-Si, vas a comer por mi

-Pues mira, prefiero ir bien alimentada a morir de hambre alla en la selva

-En la selva?

-Claro, porque crees que deje mis maravillosas vacaciones en España para volver? Solo por ti querida amiga, Paris me llamo y me dijo que no podria venir porque su "darling" la invito a Suiza, solo hay nieve en su casa, que falta de diversión, pero bueno entonces me dijo que si podia venir, pero aunque odio a los mosquitos y cualquier bicho rastrero, solo por ti lo hago, soy maravillosa no crees?

-Claro que si –dijo Helga girando los ojos

-Oye Helga como que Brainie es tu eterno enamorado? –dijo Gerald en la pausa que hicieron las dos

-Bueno pues… - dijo Helga sintiendose muy apenada y con ganas de matar a Roberta por tener que abrir su gran boca, y mientras Phbs reia en silencio mirando a su novio para que se callara

-Bien chicos que pidieron de comer?

-Max –dijo Helga, agradeciendo su intervencion – Rober pidio por ti

-Hola Max

-Roberta, has llegado como, pero no llegabas a las dos?

-Los vuelos en las aereolineas eran muy tarde, asi que le pedi a mi papi su jet y me lo presto, para poder viajar a donde quiera

-A si? **–dijo Max**

-Si, y puedo leer tu mente y si, ya le he dicho al piloto que iremos a centro America, si no estoy mal a Puerto Rico, aunque a decir verdad, Puerto Rico no pertenece a Centro America en realidad es parte de…

-Vamos Rober, ahorrate las clases de Geografia y los pondre al tanto –dijo Max -Bueno, llame a mis contactos y me han dicho, que el avion no se estrello en Puerto Rico, al parecer se estrello cerca de unas ruinas de una aldea que antes estaba habitada, pero por la colonización en la selva sus habitantes se adentraron mas al corazon de la selva era un lugar llamado San Lorenzo –Phbs y Gerald miraron a Arnold quien parecio palidecer por un segundo

-San Lorenzo? –dijo Helga – Pero, entonces no estaban en Puerto Rico? Donde es San Lorenzo?

-Eso si es en Centro America, mas exactamente en el Amazonas, al norte de Manaos, no sabemos como llegaron alla, he estado pidiendo información, y me ha informado que restos del avion venian por el amazonas y dieron con ellos en esas ruinas, pero no han encontrado a todos los tripulantes, la aldea fue deshabitada hace casi 10 años, aun quedan vestigios de que alli hubo civilización, pero de eso ya hace tiempo, se encontro solo el cadaver de el piloto, asi que tenemos la leve esperanza de que Olga sigue con vida

-Pues entonces que esperamos vamos –dijo Helga

-Oye no, primero el desayuno después la aventura –dijo Roberta sonriendo hacia la direccion donde estaba la mesera que hacia malavares por evitar tirar la comida encargada por Roberta

-Pero has dicho que San Lorenzo esta deshabitado? –Pregunto Arnold

-Según me han informado, asi es, era una pequeña comunidad, que al parecer el gobierno tenia esperanzas de que creciera, pero algo sucedió, con una de las tribus que cohabitaban alli y de pronto la gente comenzo a enfermar, y nadie supo mas, tu sabes algo de eso?

-La verdad…-dijo Arnold

-Disculpen la tardanza –dijo la mesera dejando las ordenes en la mesa

-Entonces partiremos hoy? –dijo Helga untando mantequilla y mermelada a su pan

-Pues, depende de tus amigos –dijo tomando el plato de fruta de Roberta

-Oye es mio –dijo ella

-Vamos Rober, si comes asi engordaras, ademas no debes comer tanto, que dicen tus amigos estan listos para partir hoy

-Pues –dijo Gerald

-Mejor partamos mañana –dijo Helga – Asi podre llamar a mama al hospital

-Y nos iremos de compras las tres –dijo Roberta- Phbs te encantara ir de compras conmigo

-No sabes lo que te espera –dijo Helga dandole un trago a su café

-Oye que mala –dijo la castaña sacandole la lengua a Helga

-Bien, aquí tienen las llaves de su cuarto –dijo entregando una llave a Arnold y otra a Phbs – Helga, Roberta y tu dormiran en la misma habitacion a menos que tengan inconveniente, puedo pedir habitaciones individuales para cada una

-No para nada –dijo Roberta – Ya somos buenas amigas

-Y tu que haras?

-Yo ire a casa, yo no estoy "huyendo" –dijo el – Tengo que llamar a mis conocidos que tengo trabajando para mi

-Eres un gran espia –dijo Roberta

Helga levanto la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los de Arnold que la miraba en silencio, Phbs y Gerald charlaban sobre que dirian en sus casas, el parecia estar pensando algo, parecia tener una lucha interna… al chocar sus miradas su expresión parecio cambiar

-Ire a mi habitacion a cambiarme para ir de compras –dijo Helga

-Pero nos has terminado de desayunar –dijo Roberta

-No tengo mucho apetito –dijo ella mirando de reojo a Arnold, que parecia buscar algo en su plato

-Bueno te veremos en 20 minutos en el lobby –Roberta le sonrio y volvio a su plato – Esto esta delicioso, veras como te diviertes yendo de compras, oh me debes platicar todo sobre Di, ella es fabulosa, es tan linda

-Quien lo diria –dijo el moreno

-En verdad, sabes que estuvo postulada para ser Miss Simpatia de este año?

-Miss que? –dijo el chico

-Vamos Gerald, basta –dijo Arnold

-Se ve que ella los aprecia mucho, cuando llego no dejaba de mencionarlos, me da gusto que vinieran a verla, se que les hechaba de menos

-- Varias horas mas tarde --

-Oh Phbs eres muy divertida –dijo Roberta

-Roberta no debiste… -dijo la pequeña nuevamente cargando todas las bolsas de "sus compras"

-Oh no es nada, digo, mi papa tiene tanto dinero y me da tanto a mi que no me lo puedo gastar, es la primera vez que compro en las tiendas con mis amigas

-Oigan esperenme –dijo la rubia alcanzandolas – Que se creen porque no me esperan

-Vamos Di no te atrases, dime te ha gustado lo que te he comprado

-Te dije es inecesario, para que ocuparemos todo esto?

-Es ropa para ir de campamento, debemos lucir lindas

-Si y mi madre me matara cuando vea esto se supone que estoy encerrada en la escuela

-Veo que al fin han llegado –dijo Max – Necesitan ayuda?

-No gracias querido –dijo Roberta – que habra para cenar?

-Cenar? –dijo Phoebe asustada

-Como piensas en cenar si te has comido todo eso en el centro comercial

-Bueno tengo buen apetito. Tengo que dejarlas chicas, ire a casa a desempacar y después a empacar, vendre mas tarde a dormir aquí para irnos

-Te llevare –Dijo Max – Di querida no te pongas celosa he!! Solo la ire a dejar en casa

-Me da igual –dijo Helga dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia el asensor

-Pero porque le dices eso? –dijo Roberta

-No lo sabes, ella es mi querida y hermosa novia

-NO!! EN VERDAD!! –ella solto las bolsas y corrio a abrazarla, mientras Phbs contemplaba la escena en silencio mientras pensaba en su mejor amigo que estaba en alguna parte con su novio en ese gran hotel

-Di, porque no me lo dijiste, ya sabia yo, Paris tenia razon, oh lo planeamos tanto tiempo y hasta ahora ha resultado en verdad, me da gusto, felicidades!! El te hara muy feliz

-Roberta, por favor solo es…

-Nada, entonces no lo entretendre mucho. Te vere mas tarde para platicar –Tomo sus bolsas y salio del hotel en compañía de Max que iba destornillado de la risa

-Ese Max me las pagara –dijo entrando en el asensor – Vamos Phbs

-Si

-Oye Helga me siento muy mal, por todo esto –dijo mirando las bolsas

-No te preocupes, ella es asi, mi padre y el de el son socios aquí en Canada, el ha impulsado la empresa de papa, y hemos metido muchos nuevos articulos al mercado en telefonia y comunicación y ella desde hace meses casi por asi decirlo vive en casa al igual que Paris, ambas son muy buenas

-Me doy cuenta

-Me ayudaron a sobrevivir aquí en Canada, lejos de ustedes

-Es bueno que las hayas conocido, en realidad a pesar de que al principio odie este cambio y me moleste mucho por que no me avisaste, me da gusto, eres completamente diferente, eres algo que no hubieras sido en casa.

-Gracias…

-Y lo mejor es que la verdadera Helga G. Pataki salio a la luz y la vieja Helga se ha incorporado de una excelente manera a este cambio, estoy orgullosa de ti

-Gracias Phbs

-Bueno amiga muero de sueño, asi que dejare las cosas e ire a ver como estan los chicos tu iras a cenar? –dijo riendo

-No –dijo Helga – a pesar de que comimos hace 2 horas no tengo apetito, me cambiare e ire a nadar un poco

-Yo ire mas tarde –dijo la pequeña oriental

Helga entro a su habitacion y saco el traje de baño que Roberta le habia comprado esa misma tarde, era de cuerpo completo pero hacia un rombo a media espalda y en el frente que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Se envolvio en la toalla y salio rumbo a la alberca del hotel, que estaba en ese mismo piso. Se coloco frente a la alberca y se sumergio, disfrutaba mucho nadar, y lo que mas le gustaba era que la alberca era para ella sola.

--

-Phoebe toco en la habitacion de los chicos

-Adelante –dijo la voz de su novio desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Hola Gerald

-Hola amor –dijo el chico desde la cama – Sabes hay como 1000 canales en la televisión y no me decido que ver

-Donde esta Arnold? –dijo la pequeña de ojos razgados al ver que el chico cabeza de balon no estaba en la habitacion

-No te lo has topado en el pasillo? Dijo que iba a darse un chapuzon en la alberca

-Oh –dijo ella sentandose en la cama

-Que tal te ha ido en tu dia de compras? Encontraste algo lindo?

-Pues muchas cosas, aunque casi todo nunca me lo pondre pero la amiga de Helga insitio en comprarlo

-Al parecer le va bien aquí verdad? Se ve tan distinta, que puedo decir que ahora comprendo todo lo que me decias de ella

-Su vida ha cambiado mucho –dijo Phbs recargandose en su novio que apago la tele – Sus padres al fin se han dado cuenta de que existe y la toman en cuenta para todas las desiciones, tiene 2 muy buenas amigas que no se despegan de ella para evitar verla sumida en sus pensamientos, y ya no tiene que reprimir y ocultar sus sentimentos

-Y que ha dicho con respecto a Arnold?

-Es un tema que no toca, por mas que trate de hablar con ella de el, siempre me eludia, no se pero creo que todo termino, no quiere volver a tocar ese tema por lo visto

-Vaya, que pena por Arnold

-Ademas, por lo que escuche ella y Max son novios

-En verdad?

-Si, se lo dijo el a Roberta antes de subir en el asensor

-Pues tal vez nuestros planes cambien no

-Puede ser, pero si Arnold no se entera de esto, podemos intentar hacer que Helga y el… -dijo Phoebe

-Vaya Phbs nunca crei que tu hicieras planes maquiavelicos

-Ellos son el uno para el otro y no creo que el amor de Helga desde kinder por el haya acabado asi como asi, asi que hay que hacer un plan sobre esto.

-Bien preparemosolo.

--

Arnold entro en el area de la alberca, estaba casi completamente vacia, solo una persona estaba en la alberca y tenia un rato nadando bajo el agua, al parecer a esa chica le gustaba nadadar, se sento en el suelo de la alberca y la veia nadar, su mente en esos momentos estaban dirigidos a una chica que horas antes habia salido de compras y hasta esa hora no habia regresado. Estaba tan cambiada, nunca creyo eso, lucia mas linda que, pues que siempre, sonreia mucho y parecia feliz de todo, era todo lo contrario a la Helga que habia conocido, quizas tambien sus sentimientos habian cambiado. Y todo habia sido en vano…

Helga nadaba disfrutando la sensación en el agua, pero sus pensamientos estaban todos por sin ningun lado, no habia podido dejar de pensar en Él en todo el dia, y Phbs no habia ayudado mucho sacandolo a colación a cada momento, no podia negar que en el momento en que lo vio, y durante todo el momento que estuvieron juntos su corazon parecia desvocado, y habia sentido que su cerebro se habia apagado, en realidad lo seguia amando, tanto o mas como antes, pero el, el no habia dicho nada, y quizas siempre solo habian sido ilusiones de ella, aunque se sintio en extremo feliz cuando Phoebe le dijo que habia sido el quien queria venir a verla, pero porque no habia dicho nada, sintio como el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones, pataleo un poco mas y salio casi junto a la orilla por donde se habia sambullido, se quito el agua de la cara y abrio los ojos.

Su mirada se perdio en los ojos azules que la miraban con una sonrisa de sorpresa

-Hola Helga –dijo el rubio mirandola desde la orilla

-Hola Arnold –dijo ella sin poder apartar su mirada de el

-Co… -dijo el rubio siendo interrumpido por la chica que le hablaba desde el agua

-Gracias por venir a verme, has sido muy amable –dijo ella sonriendole intentando ocultar todos sus sentimientos que trataban de salir de ella y haciendo que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de esto… ambos sumidos en sus sentimientos y palabras que no lograron expresar…

**CoNtInUaRa...**

**Bueno que les parecio, vamos a ver como esos dos toman este reencuentro y a veremos si los planes de Phbs y Gerald resultan**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

Ires


	8. No te la pondre facil

**Hola a todos!! en verdad lamento la tardanza, en un mes entro en la escuela y saldre de Mexico para ir a los EUU... asi que he tenido un buen de cosas que arreglar, el capitulo ya estaba completo solo le faltaban los arreglos, espero que les guste mucho y me apurare para poder terminar el fic, para antes de entrar en a estudiar. **

Capitulo 8 "No te la pondre facil"

Helga nadaba disfrutando la sensación en el agua, pero sus pensamientos estaban todos por sin ningún lado, no había podido dejar de pensar en Él en todo el día, y Phbs no había ayudado mucho sacándolo a colación a cada momento, no podía negar que en el momento en que lo vio, y durante todo el momento que estuvieron juntos su corazón parecía desbocado, y había sentido que su cerebro se había apagado, en realidad lo seguía amando, tanto o mas como antes, pero el, el no había dicho nada, y quizás siempre solo habían sido ilusiones de ella, aunque se sintió en extremo feliz cuando Phoebe le dijo que había sido el quien quería venir a verla, pero porque no había dicho nada, sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones, pataleo un poco mas y salio casi junto a la orilla por donde se había zambullido, se quito el agua de la cara y abrió los ojos.

Su mirada se perdió en los ojos azules que la miraban con una sonrisa de sorpresa

-Hola Helga –dijo el rubio mirándola desde la orilla

-Hola Arnold –dijo ella sin poder apartar su mirada de el

-Co… -dijo el rubio siendo interrumpido por la chica que le hablaba desde el agua

-Gracias por venir a verme, has sido muy amable –dijo ella sonriéndole intentando ocultar todos sus sentimientos que trataban de salir de ella y haciendo que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de esto… ambos sumidos en sus sentimientos y palabras que no lograron expresar…

- Oye Helga no es nada, yo, bueno, sabes… -dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado –Quería decirte que…

- Hey Helga, así que te habías metido aquí –dijo Max entrando al área de la alberca

- Max, no sabia que me estabas buscando –dijo la rubia mirando a Arnold y después a Max

-Mi madre esta abajo en recepción y quiere saludarte

-Saludarme? Pero creí que…

-Vamos debía decirle pues ella financia el viaje

-Esta bien iré a cambiarme y…

-Te veré en 10 minutos afuera de tu habitación –dijo el chico interrumpiéndola

-Muy bien, Dame la mano – Max le tomo la mano y la saco de la alberca

-Disculpa Arnold, querías decirme algo, antes de que este gorroso interrumpiera –Dijo Helga mirándolo a los ojos

-No, no era nada.

-Bueno que descanses, mañana nos vamos a San Lorenzo

-Si igualmente Helga –Max se quedo en el área de la alberca viendo como la rubia tomaba su toalla y salía hacia las habitaciones. Miro a Arnold y le sonrió colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos – No pienses que te lo dejare tan fácil, ella es mi novia. Que descanses – Sin esperar respuesta Max se dio la vuelta y salio de la piscina.

Arnold se quedo mirándolo mientras salía, así que si eran novios, en realidad eso le hizo aceptar la realidad que estaba temiendo, pero eso no le impediría hablar con ella y poner sus sentimientos en claro. El no le impediría expresarle lo que en verdad sentia, hablaría con sus amigos para que le ayudaran a pensar que decirle. Le molestaba sentir su mente en blanco cada vez que estaba con ella, debía arreglar esto antes de la próxima vez que estuviera con ella no perdería esta oportunidad.

--

-Donde esta tu mama?

-Has visto a mi madre Emily –dijo Max acercandose a la recepcionista

-Si Sr. Se ha retirado hace unos minutos

-Se fue! Vaya, debio surgir algo –dijo Max sonriendo

-Vaya yo tenia ganas de verla antes de irme –dijo Helga – Ha sido muy buena por permitirnos quedarnos en el hotel

-Si es verdad –dijo Max girando los ojos y caminando hacia el bar

-Me estas ocultando algo Max?

-Yo? No como crees

-Tu madre no sabe que estamos aquí verdad

-Bueno ella….

-Ella? Que me ocultas

-Ella sabe que yo y Rober estamos aquí, tu estas encerrada en la escuela, pues tu madre llamo a la mía y se lo dijo para agradecerle por el chalet

-Myriam hizo eso?

-Tu madre es súper preocupona por ti, parece que no lo has notado

-En realidad, si y es lo que me asusta

-Bueno entonces que te parece si tomamos algo

-Tomamos? Soy menor de edad! Que te sucede! Estas actuando muy raro

-Helga es que quiero estar contigo y conocerte mas, se que no sientes nada por mi, pero seamos amigos no?... ademas no se tus amigos.. -dijo levantando los brazos y dandose la vuelta - podemos tomar refresco, café o limonada

-Tu fuiste el que dijo que se quedaran además, que te han hecho, ni siquiera hemos estado con ellos. Crees que hice bien al dejar que vinieran

-Dime Helga aun te gusta?

-Me gusta? No se de que hablas, sabes me tengo que ir a dormir

-Hey no huyas –dijo Max tomándola del brazo

-No estoy huyendo simplemente estoy cansada

-Ok, que descanses, mañana te vere temprano-dijo Max dejándola en el elevador

-Tu también descansa

-Vamos Max en verdad te gusta –dijo una voz detrás de ella mientras se cerraba el elevador – Es mi amiga y no te dejare que la lastimes

-En realidad no me gusta Rober –dijo el rubio caminando hacia el bar – ella es como mi hermanita, como Paris. La quiero tanto como a ti, y no quiero que la lastimen, ella sabe que por mi parte esto de "soy tu novio" es un juego lo ha aceptado pues le ayudare a encontrar a Olga. No hay nada mas

-Y crees que ese chico

-Tu también lo notaste he?

-Que se le acelero el pulso, se puso colorada y hablo menos de lo normal? Si lo note, no sabia que alguien le gustaba

-Creo que no sabes muchas cosas de ella

-Cuando Paris se entere regresara de Suiza volando

-Pero no la molestes con esto, mejor veamos si "cabeza de balón" siente lo mismo por ella

-Me parece perfecto

--

-Que hay viejo –dijo Gerald al ver a Arnold entrar en el cuarto

-Sabes, tenia razón –dijo Arnold – ello son novios

-Como te enteraste? –dijo Phebe incorporándose y apagando el televisor

-Bueno yo… ustedes lo sabían? –Los dos se miraron y después miraron al rubio cabeza de balón

-Vamos dinos y después te diremos

-Me lo ha dicho Max en la alberca, se me acerco y me dijo ella es mi novia

-Vaya, entonces es verdad

-Como se enteraron ustedes?

-Max se lo dijo a Roberta en el ascensor

-Vamos viejo quita esa cara, tendrás todo el viaje a San Lorenzo para conquistarla

-Conquistarla? Casi ni me habla como puedes decir eso

-Piensa Arnold, piensa –dijo Phbs sentándose en la cama a su lado –Si en verdad la quieres, y ella ya te dijo lo que sentia por ti que mas quieres, Arnold tu no eres asi! -dijo Phbs casi en un grito - Si sigues con esa actitud de derrota la perderas. Así que Arnold no te des por vencido, si en verdad eso que dices de que la quieres es cierto, no te dejes vencer, demuéstrale a Helga que vales mas que ese Max

- Pero Phbs el es guapo, alto, tiene dinero y yo…

- Tu eres Arnold al que siempre llamo cabeza de balón y zopenco, y el chico al cual ella beso, si sigues pensando así la perderás, y ahí yo no te ayudare –dijo la chica

-Entonces tu me recomiendas que…

-Debes luchar por ella ¡Si!

-Gracias por tu apoyo Phbs y tu Gerald

-Para eso somos los amigos

-Bueno tengo que volver a mi habitación tengo que hablar con ella antes de que llegue Roberta. Que descansen chicos

-Tu también –dijeron los dos

-Cuando Phoebe entro en la habitación, Helga ya estaba acostada y envuelta en las cobijas

-Helga estas dormida? –pregunto suavemente Phbs, pero la rubia a pesar de que no estaba dormida no queria contestarle, se sentia muy confundida, Max con sus preguntas le había hecho pensar en eso que ella no queria afrontar, aun lo queria? Aun le gustaba? Por mas que tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos y por mas que quisiera olvidarlo no podia hacerlo, si, aun le amaba, tanto como aquella vez que se fue sin decirle nada, sin afrontar sus sentimientos, pero el parecia tan indiferente como cuando amanecio aquel dia en que nombraron al vecindario monumento nacional.

-Phoebe se cambio de ropa y se sento en su cama para leer un poco un libro antes de acostarse, media hora despues escucho como Helga se giraba y comenzaba a roncar, vaya por lo visto eso no había dejado de hacerlo, cerro el libro y cuando se iba a acostar entro Roberta

-No me digas que esta dormida? –dijo la chica mirando a Phoebe

-Si

-Que mal tenia ganas de hablar con ella, bueno mañana será. Tengo tantas cosas que me cuente sobre como van las cosas entre ella y Max

-Sera muy interesante

-Dime alla en Hillwood ella tenia novio?

-No

-Vaya

-Porque la pregunta

-No, es solo que es algo que nunca ha comentado Di. Espera un segundo.

-Roberta contesto su celular y al otro lado de la linea estaba Paris que llamaba emocionada

-Rober! Querida como llegaste

-Bien y tu Paris

-Excelente

-Ya han llegado a San Lorenzo? Hay muchos insectos? Oh amiga lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto!

-Te moririas por estar en mi lugar

-Estas loca o que?

-Ni te imaginas, querras volvar desde Suiza solo por no perderte esto

-Que dime!! –dijo en un grito Paris, tan audible que Phbs lo escucho en su cama

-No, mejor enterate tu por tu cuenta

-Vamos Ro, dime!! Anda si

-No

-Entonces porque lo hiciste? Si no planeabas hacerlo –Roberta miro a Phoebe que estaba acostada mirando hacia el techo y sonrio, sabia que la escuchaba mejor – Sabes que Max y Helga

-Que, que les pasa?

-No es obvio? Ellos son novios

-Que!! –dijo gritando – No estas jugando verdad

-No es verdad

-Pero como! Cuando ocurrio

-No lo se, yo me entere hoy.

-Pasame a Di en este momento

-Esta dormida

-Vamos despiertala

-No, llama a Max y preguntale, lo acabo de dejar en el bar jugando cartas con su tio

-Oh ya me las pagaran ustedes dos cuando regrese

-Muy bien. Adios

Helga se estiro en la cama, acostumbraba despertar siempre a las 5, pues sus actividades diarias en la escuela eran tantas que el dia no le alcanzaba. El sol aun no se asomaba por la ventanas, pero en esos momentos se sentia demasiado llena de energia como para seguir durmiendo. Esperaba pronto llegar a San Lorenzo, pero sabia que seria un viaje largo. Se dio un ligero regaderazo y decidio bajar a desayunar, abrio su bolsa para sacar su cartera y alli a su lado estaba aquel viejo libro que había tomado y se había traido de casa de Arnold. Al tomarlo sus pensamientos volaron hacia la habitación de enfrente donde seguramente dormia su… Arnold.

Al abrir la puerta frente a ella estaba el chico de sus pensamientos saliendo tambien de su cuarto.

-Buenos dias Arnold –dijo la rubia intentando que el sonrojo que sentia subir a sus mejillas no apareciera

-Hola Helga, dormiste bien?

-Si gracias. Vas a bajar

-Si muero de hambre y quiero leer un poco

-Vaya yo tambien iba a desayunar te acompaño?

-He… - la rubia sintio como su cerebro se congelaba mientras trataba de buscar la respuesta correcta para el – Claro

Ambos bajaron en el acensor en silencio, demasiados ocupados uno y otro con sus propios pensamientos. Se sentaron en una mesa uno frente al otro

-Y dime Helga como te ha ido en, aquí en Canada

-Muy bien gracias y alla en Hillwood me dijo Phbs que Ronda y Harold son novios

-Si, fue un momento muy gracioso, pero despues de mucho insitir ella lo acepto

-Me hubiera gustado haber estado alla. Y como esta Laila?

-Muy bien gracias, la vi hace unos dias –dijo el mientras miraba distraido el menu para evitar los ojos de aquella rubia que lo desconcertaba tanto

-De verdad –dijo en tono de sorpresa, como si no lo hubiera sabido, el siempre estuvo enamorado de esa señorita perfecta – Y como esta?

-Bien –dijo el mirandola a los ojos – y dime que libro estas leyendo –dijo el al ver como apretaba ella con fuerza aquel libro viejo

-Oh, esto, es Orgullo y Prejuicio

-Mi abuela dice que ese era el libro favorito de mi madre –dijo Arnold

-Por cierto Arnold sobre…

-Helga buenos días –dijo Max acercandose a la mesa y haciendo que se corriera. Max se sento a su lado y le paso el brazo por la espalda – Que tal dormiste cielo

-Bien gracias

-Hola Arnold –dijo Max sonriendole con sorna

-Buenos dias Max

-Estan listos para el viaje? Vengo del angar de Roberta y el avion esta listo para la hora en que quieran viajar

-Ire a despertar a todos –dijo Helga

-Pero no vas a desayunar? –dijo Arnold mirando a la mesera que traia su desayuno

-He perdido el apetito por la emocion –dijo Helga sonriendole radiante – Pero se que Max es de muy buen comer, nos vemos mas tarde Max, Arnold, Helga salio del comedor. Al fin despues de todo si irian a buscar a Olga, tenia que llamar a Myriam, para saber como estaba Bob. Se detuvo frente al elevador y se dio cuenta que había olviado su libro sobre la mesa, dio media vuelta y corrio hacia el area del restaurant y se detuvo junto a la mampara que dividia el restaurant del lobby pues la voz de Max le llegaba claramente y sonaba muy poco amistoso

-Bueno Arnold, platicame que es lo que pretendes –dijo Max mientras tomaba un poco de fruta

-De que hablas?

-Vamos no te hagas el disimulado, que es lo que quieres? Acaso te gusta Helga?

-Yo

-Ya te lo dije y no lo repetire. Asi que dime sinceramente ella te gusta. O porque has venido, cual es tu intencion

-Ella es mi amiga, y es la mejor amiga de Phbs y estabamos preocupados por ella

-Asi que eso es todo?

-Si

-Entonces no te gusta

-No… –dijo Arnold sintiendo como su poca paciencia se le acaba. Que le interesaba a el si el estaba o no enamorado de ella. Helga sintio como le daban un duro golpe en el estomago y le sacaban todo el aire. Las lagrimas, tontas lagrima que últimamente salian tan fácilmente, comenzaban a brotar sin poder detenerlas. Contuvo sus sollozos se dio la media vuelta y se dirigio a la salida del hotel.- No es algo que te incumba, pero si quiero a Helga, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar y no por que sea tu novia yo dejare de sentir lo que siento, o la dejare pasar por esto sola. Si ella es feliz contigo esta bien lo aceptare, pero primero hablare con ella y tu no me lo impediras

-Vaya, no te molestes, pero te lo digo de una vez –dijo Max – Si llegas a lastimarla yo…

-Disculpe Señor –dijo una mesera acercandose a Max

-Si que sucede

-Le llaman en recepcion

-Gracias, compermiso Arnold

Max se acerco a la recepcionista que lo miraba preocupado

-Que sucede Angela?

-Sr. Fowl, la Srita Pataki acaba de salir corriendo del hotel y parecia ir llorando – Max se dio la media vuelta y salio hacia la calle miro hacia ambos lados, pero no la encontro – Rayos Geraldine a donde fuiste, se dio la vuelta y volvio a entrar en el hotel donde encontro a Phoebe, Gerald y Roberta charlando mientras se dirigian al restaurant

-Vaya Max, crei que no madrugarias? Que te sucede? –dijo al ver lacara de enojo que tenia el

-Nada

-Como que nada? Porque estas enojado? Ha pasado algo? Nos descubrieron?

-No, Arnold esta en el comedor –dijo dirgiendose a ellos – Volvere mas tarde

-Vamonos –Dijo Roberta levantando los hombros y entrando al comedor –Buenos días Arnold has dormido bien?

-He si –dijo el chico mirandolos a los tres

-Hey vas a desayunar todo eso tu solo

-No, yo, no han visto a Helga?

-A Helga? –dijo Pohebe – No, crei que estaria aquí en el comedor

-Ella estaba, pero dijo que iria a despertarlos

-Quizas ella iba subiendo cuando bajabamos –dijo Phoebe –Ire a buscarla en un momento regreso

-Yo ire por Max –dijo Roberta con una sonrisa y dandose la vuelta

-Viejo que te sucede porque estas molesto? –dijo Gerald al ver que las chicas no escuchaban

-Yo no estoy molesto

-Vamos Arnold, es obvio que estas enojado? Que ha sucedido? Te ha rechazado?

-No –dijo el – Solo que este tipo Max, se comporta como un patan, y encima viene a interrogarme sobre mis sentimientos sobre Helga.

-Te ha preguntado si te gusta

-Si

-Y que le has contestado?

-Que crees? Pues que si, ya estoy harto de ocultarlo, pero no se que he ganado, ademas me ha amenazado de que si yo la lastimaba el

-Que te dara una golpiza? –dijo Gerald riendo

-NO es gracioso Gerald

-Vamos claro que lo es, tu peleandote a golpes por una chica, y que sea Helga G. Pataki es algo que no se ve todos los dias, y que le dijiste que le darias tu la paliza?

-No, llego una mesera, se levanto y se fue

-Nosotros lo vimos en la puerta, la parecer por lo que dijo Roberta el estaba molesto, jajaja quien diria que tu eras el causante de su molesta

-No molestes Gerald

Unas cuadras mas alla del hotel una rubia se miraba en un aparador

-Le quedan muy bien Señorita

-Gracias –dijo la rubia mirandose al espejo

-Vaya Helga al fin te he encontrado –dijo Max entrando a la tienda – Como estas?

-Yo bien como deberia estar –dijo ella pagando las gafas que acababa de adquirir

-Desea que se las envuelva?

-No me las llevare puestas –dijo sin quitarselas

-Vamos desde cuando usas lentes de sol? –dijo el chico mirandola con las gafas

-Desde este momento, vamonos Max

-Espera –dijo el chico deteniendola fuera de la tienda – Como estas?

-Bien

-Bien? No me mientas

-No te miento, es verdad, estoy bien, solo estoy emocionada por que iremos a buscar a Olga

-Vamos quitate las gafas y dime que estas bien mirandome a los ojos

-Estoy bien –Helga bajo la cabeza y se retiro los lentes – Estoy bien –dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos con la mirada enrojecida por llorar

-Di porque lloras?

-No estoy llorando, Helga G. Pataki no llora

-Vamos porque lloras? Dimelo –dijo el abrazandola

-Es solo que duele mucho –dijo ella abrazandolo y volviendo a llorar

-Me puedes decir que es?

-El estress –dijo ella – Pero ya estoy bien – le sonrio y se volvio a colocar los lentes – No quiero preocupar a Phbs y a Rober

-Bueno vamos al hotel, saldremos en unas horas

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, eres como mi hermano mayor

-Solo eso?

-Si, lo siento

-No te preocupes, entonces tu seras mi hermanita bebe –Helga comenzo a llorar de nuevo

-Vamos he dicho algo malo?

-No es, solo que asi me llama Olga y creo que me esta afectando no saber nada de ella.

-Pronto la encontraremos, vamos a desayunar.

Max la abrazo por los hombros mientras la hacia reir al burlarse de los lentes que Helga habia comprado, sus amigos se habian cambiado de mesa, y les guardaban lugar

-Geraldine! -dijo en un grito histerico Roberta - Di, las conseguiste!! –dijo Roberta levantandose de un brinco

-De que hablas?

-Son las nuevas gafas Dior! Osea, que te pasa, donde las has adquirido

-En una tienda a unas cuadras…

-En Dior –dijo Max riendo por la falta de conocimiento en ese tema de Helga

-Que, han llegado? Pero no me avisaron, no puedo creerlo creo que te matare – dijo ella extendiendo la mano – Puedo

-Claro –dijo ella retirandosela de la cara, sabia que todos verian sus ojos inchados por llorar

-Di, has estado llorando? Que le hicisiste zopenco? –dijo Roberta dandole un zape a Max – Ven querida, alejate de ese mal nacido

-Hey no te pases Rober –dijo Max – Que te dijo? Te beso?

-No –dijo Helga riendo – El nada, yo solo estoy preocupada por Olga

-No te preocupes cariño –dijo Roberta sentandola a su lado – Toma tu desayuno y nos iremos en una hora

-Me asustas suenas como una madre

-Es cierto –Dijo Roberta – Bueno mi desayuno se enfria, dime Phbs tu estas leyendo ese libro? Es magnifico, recuerdo cuando lo lei, al principio odiaba a Lizzy es tan superficial y…

-Oye no cuentes no lo he leido –dijo Helga tomandolo – Es… lo he tomado prestado –dijo Helga mirando a su amiga – Que tal han dormido –dijo mirando a Gerald y a Phbs evitando cualquier contacto con Arnold

-Bien gracias – Dijo Gerald

-Lamento no estar mas tiempo con ustedes, en verdad, pero estos dos me traen loca no se que traen entre manos. Pero espero que podamos ponernos al dia

-Si nosotros tambien –dijo Phbs

-El desayuno paso lento, pero todos charlaron y se conocieron un poco mas, Helga parecia distante, sonreia y contestaba en monosilabos, pero en ningun momento miro a Arnold que intentaba tener contacto con ella, que le habia dicho ese chico a Helga? Quizas era un error de el ir a ese viaje con ella, debia hablar con sus amigos antes de irse.

-Hey no me digas que no paso nada Arnold? –dijo Phoebe alcanzandolo en el elevador y cerrandolo antes de que entraran Max, Helga y Roberta

-Yo no hice nada

-Entonces porque lloraba? Que le dijiste?

-Pero como sabes que fui yo –dijo Arnold

-Ella no te miro en todo el desayuno es obvio

-Si es obvio viejo –dijo Gerald

-Vamos mientras estemos en esa jungla tu buscaras la manera de hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, yo les ayudare a que Max la deje un rato sola –dijo Phoebe – Y tu te encargaras de Roberta -dijo mirando a su novio

-Chicos, yo estaba pensando que quizas no debiamos ir

-Pero que dices viejo? –dijo Gerald

-Lo sabia, Arnold, si sigues confundido con tus sentimientos, por favor, no juegues con mi amiga porque eso si no te lo perdonare –dijo la chica de ojos rasgados

-Hey lo que siento por ella es verdadero, pero quizas ella ya no siente por mi

-Arnold! Ya basta de que te lamentes, por favor que quieres? Que salte a tus brazos y te diga Oh Arnold te amo, y estaba esperando sentada a que tomaras la decisión correcta, no importa el tiempo

-Yo…

-Max la apoya, y la quiere. Lo siento –dijo en tono cortante al ver la mirada de dolor de su amigo – Pero no es justo que vengas aquí con unos sentimientos y despues te des la vuelta con la cola entre las patas. Crei que eras distinto – Las puertas de el elevador se abrieron dejando salir una Phbs furiosa

-Vamos viejo hay que empacar –dijo mirando a su novia cerrar la puerta de golpe

-Gerald crees que soy cobarde?

-No necesito responderlo –El chico moreno saco la llave de su bolsillo y entro en la habitacion, Arnold entro detrás de el, y antes de cerrar la puerta sono la campana del elevador, al abrirla escucho la risa estridente de Helga que reia haciendo bromas de Max y Roberta. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir? A perderla de una vez? No, no sin luchar, y le demostraria que la amaba. Cerro la puerta con fuerzas renovadas, las palabras de sus amigos, le habian mostrado que tan equivocado habia estado y queria arreglar las cosas, quizas la mejor decisión era ir a San Lorenzo.

-Unas horas mas tarde, los 6 se acomodaron en sus asientos, el avion despego y las pequeñas pantallas de plasma se desplegaron y todos se acomodaron mientras las azafatas les servian comida y bebida

-Vamos Di te ganare en una partida de Poker –dijo Roberta – Apostemos con cheques que te parece

-Eres una loca desquiciada –dijo la rubia – Voy a leer –dijo levantando la mirada hacia ella y vio como su amiga le sacaba la lengua mientras escribia un cheque contra Max – No tienen remedio –sus ojos vagaron por el avion y vio como sus amigos hablaban una mesa mas alla mientras aparentemente veian la película que proyectaban. Bajo los ojos y volvio a su lectura, debia descansar, las palabras de Arnold resonaban aun en su cabeza, quizas asi se sentia Darcy despues de la tan horrible manera en que Lizzy lo rechazo, todo por un malentendido, según las palabras de el en la carta que le habia entregado despues, un malentendido quizas eso habia sido, y el no habia querido decir eso… Penso la rubia mientras su cerebro y su corazon trataban de aceptar esas excusas para que ya no le doliera.

-Helga giro la hoja con tanta fuerza que la pagina de atrás se despego, pero el libro no estaba roto, que habia pasado? Cambio de pagina y vio que habia una hoja superpuesta, escrita con tinta, el papel en la hoja estaba tan viejo como el libro, pero la letra era distinta y estaba escrita muy apretada. Las primeras letras que leyo la dejaron sin aliento

**_-Espero que cuando lean esto, estemos aun con vida… Mi nombre es Stella y necesito su ayuda…_**

Helga levanto la mirada asustada, ese era el nombre de la madre de Arnold, lo habia escuchado muchos años atrá, pero a pesar de eso no lo había olvidado. Era una carta de Ella, para alguien, las letras estaban escritas con mucha prisa, quizas estaba en peligro mientras las escribia. Debia hablar con Arnold pero que le diria, he encontrado una carta que creo que es de tu madre, en este libro que robe de tu casa, si claro! Pero de verdad deseaba saber sobre sus padres, sobre que les paso, pero queria leer la carta, se sentia demasiado asombrada. Debia despejar su mente, y pensar claro, debia ayudar a Olga pero tambien a ellos. Quizas aun estaban con vida, levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos de Arnold que la miraban apensumbrados. Ella sin saber porque le sonrio, pero esa sonrisa, no era falsa, ni fingida, era una sonrisa, de comprensión, porque en esos momentos ella lo comprendía, comprendía el dolor que el tuvo que soportar al saber que sus padres estaban perdidos sin esperanza, pero sabia que aun en esos momentos el tenia esperanzas de verlos, pero no habia viajado para buscarlos, habia viajado por ella, para estar con ella, eso la hizo sonreir con alegria no fingida, se levanto y se acerco a sus amigos que aun hablaban

-Puedo sentarme a su lado? –dijo ella en un susurro

-Claro Helga siempre tendras un lugar a nuestro lado – dijo Phbs quien se movio junto a su novio y le dejo un espacio entre Arnold y ella

-Que película es?

-La momia

-Vamos, la vimos como 100 veces en Hillwood

-Pero es nuestra favorita –dijeron los tres a coro

-Los he extrañado

-Y nosotros a ti –dijo el rubio cabeza de balon sonriendole mientras sus amigos asentían y se acomdaban a ver la pelicula.

Fin capitulo 8

--

**_Les dejo mil besos y abrazos, gracias a todos por leer! a los que han dejado review me dan animos para continuar, asi como los que no, pero que se toman tiempo para leer. _**

_**Los quiero Ires  
**_


	9. Separados

**Bueno sin quitarles mucho tiempo, aqui les dejo el capitulo 9, espero que les llene y tanto como los anteriores, lamento la demora!! Cuidense, mil besos a Todos. DLB. **

**IRES**

Capitulo 9

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, no sabia en que lugar se encontraba, pero podía sentir una suave brisa correr alrededor de su cuerpo. Poco a poco sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad que había a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaba rodeada de maleza y grandes arboles que no permitían el paso de la luz. A lo lejos escuchaba ruidos, pero no podía identificarlos, pero como un susurro logro escuchar una suave voz, que su mente no podía reconocer. Pero le daba paz, y deseos de quedarse allí.

De pronto comenzó a caminar sus pies parecían saber a donde iban, aunque ella no tenia idea de que lugar era en el que se encontraba, deseaba detenerse, pero no lo lograba, así que mientras caminaba trataba de recordar una vuelta, un árbol, algo que le diera referencias de cómo regresar.

Pero le era imposible, buscaba a sus lados a sus amigos, pero estos parecían no estar allí, ¿no le gustaba esa soledad? Solo podía oír el murmullo del viento a través de las hojas y los animales moviéndose a su alrededor ocultos en la maleza. Un ruido la detuvo, parecían pasos sobre las hojas muertas en el piso. Tenía compañía, pero no podía ver quien se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Quiso gritar pero la voz no logro pasar a través de sus labios. Y frente a ella como rodeado de una extraña bruma estaba…

- Mira esta despertando –dijo Phoebe que permanecía sentada a los pies de la cama

- Di, querida estas bien? –dijo Roberta acercándose a ella – La mirada de la rubia era de temor y asombro y no emitió ninguna palabra.

- Vamos dime que estas bien amiga

- Donde estamos? –dijo Helga cuando su cabeza comenzó a aclararse. – Que lugar es… auch –dijo en el momento que quiso enderezarse.

- No te muevas, en un minuto llamare al doctor –dijo Roberta poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto

- Estas bien Helga?

- Si, creo, pero que te ha pasado Phbs –dijo la rubia al ver los moretones en la mejilla de la chica oriental

- Bueno, en realidad nada, la que resulto peor fuiste tu –dijo ella tratando de sonreír,-pero estoy tan feliz que hayas despertado –dijo la pequeña comenzando a llorar colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia

- Pero porque? Que paso donde esta Max? Y …

- Aquí estoy -dijo el Rubio, este lucia distinto su cabello lo había cortado casi al ras y llevaba un vendaje en la cabeza –Gracias a Dios que despertaste, estuve muy angustiado –el se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente – te sientes bien?

- Algo desorientada, dime que paso? –ella levanto su mano y la coloco sobre la mano de el.

- Bueno, tuvimos un accidente, entramos en una extraña turbulencia y el avión cayo en picada.

- Que? Pero donde esta, Gerald y Arnold

- Ellos están bien – dijo el sonriendo – Tenemos un gran piloto, y el logro aterrizar el avión, el cual desgraciadamente no sobrevivió –dijo riendo – pero cuando esto empezó, tu ibas dormida, y te golpeaste la cabeza – dijo el mirándola preocupado – y a partir de ese momento estabas inconsciente

- Vamos déjeme ver a la paciente –dijo un medico moreno en un ingles nada claro

- Como se siente Señora? –dijo el sonriéndole

- Bien, gracias, me duele un poco el brazo

- Oh no se preocupe! Usted esta bien, no hueso roto, así que solo 1 o 2 semanas descanso

- 2 semanas tengo que buscar a Olga

- Gracias doctor –dijo Max

- Max, no podemos perder el tiempo así, yo estoy bien y…

- Cariño cálmate por favor –dijo el sonriéndole – tienes 1 semana y media en cama, pronto estarás bien e iremos a buscar a tu hermana

- Una semana?!...

- Vamos Rober, dejemos a Di con sus amigos, te veremos a la hora de la cena, tenemos cosas que hacer

- Si, nos vemos –dijo Roberta saliendo en un suave movimiento de el cuarto

- -Max se acerco a Helga y la beso suavemente en la frente- Volveré mas tarde, es bueno verte bien

- Gracias Max –dijo ella sonriéndole y sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el otro extremo del cuarto- Eres muy bueno

Yo siempre, tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita – se levanto y salió de la habitación, ella sonrió por las palabras que el le había dicho, siempre había querido un hermano que la cuidara.

Helga se enderezo en la cama, y vio los rostros de sus amigos que la miraban entre afligidos y alegres, todos sin saber que decir

- Que tengo monos en la cara –dijo Helga con su tono tan característico

- Pues no son monos, pero es un color purpura muy interesante –dijo Gerald

- Gerald! –dijo Phbs – Helga tienes hambre?

- He –dijo olvidando un momento el comentario del moreno – Pues creo que si –en ese momento sintió su estomago gruñir

- Ven vamos a traerle algo de comer –dijo Phbs tomando de la mano a su novio y saliendo del cuarto –Arnold hazle compañía mientras volvemos

Helga miro al rubio que estaba sentado al fondo del cuarto, su cabello antes alborotado, había sido también rapado y traía un suave corte cerca del nacimiento del cabello

- Como te sientes Helga?

- Bien, como estas tu? –dijo ella sonriéndole, extrañamente no se sentía nerviosa a su lado.

- Pues no me falta ningún pedazo y sigo con vida. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti

- He… gracias. Dime han sabido algo de Olga

- Bueno, creo que Max es el que te puede decir eso, el ha estado investigando sobre eso. Me preocupo el ver que no despertabas. –En ese momento Helga sintió como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse peligrosamente-

- Gracias por preocuparte, yo lo siento

- Me angustiaba ver a Phbs llorando todo el tiempo, eso mata a mi mejor amigo

- Ah –dijo Helga, mientras sentía como las últimas palabras, habían detenido las palpitaciones de su corazón. – Estoy bien, solo algo cansada, quiero dormir –dijo ella sintiéndose molesta en ese momento

- Pero no tienes hambre? –dijo el rubio mirándola interrogativamente

- Se lo que quiero cabeza de balón, así que déjame dormir –dijo ella moviéndose y recostándose de lado, dándole la espalda… mientras aguantaba el dolor ya que el movimiento la había lastimado

- Bien que descanses Helga. –Arnold se dio la vuelta sin saber como actuar las palabras se agolpaban en sus labios pero no encontró la manera de decirlas, abrió la puerta y antes de salir le hecho un ultimo vistazo, ella estaba inmóvil en la cama, suspiro y salió del cuarto, mientras recordaba la ultima semana.

-- flash back --

- A todos los pasajeros, este es su capitán. Estamos entrando en una pequeña turbulencia, abrochen sus cinturones, en un momento… -En ese momento el avión comenzó a temblar, Helga estaba sin el cinturón y dormía entre el y Phoebe

- Vamos Helga, despierta –dijo el rubio tratando de despertarla

- Pero que quieres cabeza de…

En ese momento el avión comenzó a caer en picada y Helga cayo hacia el frente golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa donde habían estado jugando mientras veían televisión. Arnold logro tomarla de la mano y mientras caían en picada la apretó contra el.

- Como se encuentran todos allá atrás? –dijo la voz del piloto desde cabina

Creo que todos estamos bien –dijo Max desde el asiento donde estaba en compañía de Roberta

-Helga vamos, trata de levantarte –dijo Arnold moviéndola – despierta

- Que sucede? –dijo Phoebe mirando a su amiga en brazos de Arnold – Max, Helga esta sangrando y no responde – Max se movió entre los asientos y se acerco a ella

- Cuanto tiempo tiene inconsciente?

- No lo se, -Phoebe estaba llorando y no sabia que decir

- Vamos cálmate Phoebe –dijo Max – Debemos ayudarla, así que acompaña a Gerald a buscar al capitán y abran para bajar, ve y ayuda a Roberta, creo que se ha roto un brazo.

- Si –dijo ella mirando a su novio y después dirigiéndose a donde estaba Roberta.

- Arnold cuanto tiene inconsciente?

- Desde que comenzó la turbulencia, ella se golpeo muy fuerte

- Rayos –dijo Max – debemos llevarla abajo, Gerald ve a buscar al capitán y que te entregue los botiquines de emergencia

- Si

- Arnold puedes levantarte?

- Si, yo estoy bien –dijo tocándose la cabeza sabiendo que Max le preguntaba por el golpe que se había dado y había sangrado un poco.

- Te ayudare –dijo Max quitando a Helga de los brazos de Arnold

- Espero que este bien –dijo al ver las marcas de sus dedos en el brazo de la chica, en el lugar donde la tenia agarrada

- Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí.

Después de eso, Arnold perdió el hilo de la conversación, habían llegado 2 jepps y también una ambulancia, algunas personas venían armadas y revisaban el perímetro alrededor de la zona, el no entendía el porque su actitud. Gerald y Phoebe se habían lastimado ambos las muñecas, y los estaban atendiendo y Roberta se había salvado de que su brazo estuviera roto. El no sabia que tanto había durado la turbulencia, pero al descender del avión y ver el estado de este, daba gracias por haber sobrevivido.

Max viajaría con Roberta y los chicos en el jeep mientras hablaban de que estaba haciendo allí y que había provocado el accidente, y el se había ofrecido a viajar en la ambulancia con Helga, quien estaba inconsciente en la camilla, con una mascarilla sobre su rostro.

El enfermero lo había mirado y le había dicho algo que no entendió y después se fue a la parte delantera dejándolo solo con Helga.

- Helga no se si puedes oírme, pero, quiero que sepas que todos están bien, Phoebe ha estado llorando desde que nos bajamos y quería venir acá pero no Gerald no se lo permitió. Max esta investigando que provoco nuestro accidente. Helga, por favor no te vayas… yo quiero que sepas que tu…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento nuevamente, Roberta entro y se sentó a su lado

- Hey cabeza de balón como estas? –dijo ella, que al darse cuenta de lo dicho sintió como las mejillas se le ponían coloradas y había desviado su mirada

- Bien –dijo el sin haberse percatado de cómo lo habían llamado. – y tu brazo? –dijo sin apartar la mirada de Helga

- Mejor, lo bueno es que Max no es doctor, si no me lo hubiera enyesado, solo es un golpe. Vas a ver que ella estará bien

- Si, eso espero –dijo el sonriéndole y volviendo a mirarla – la he lastimado –dijo Arnold

- Tu que? –dijo ella sin creer lo que el le había dicho

- Si yo, no quería que le pasara nada y yo –dijo mostrándole el moretón de su brazo

- No te preocupes, ella esta bien. –dijo Roberta al ver la mirada de angustia del rubio – Dime Arnold ella te…

El celular de la chica, comenzó a timbrar y se enfrasco en una llamada con su padre, que se había enterado del accidente… Arnold fijo su mirada en la rubia mientras se dirigían al hospital.

-- Fin flash back --

Arnold salió y se sentó en el pasillo, la pequeña clínica en la que estaban, era la mejor de la zona, pero era muy diferente a lo que concia, se enojaba consigo mismo por no haber dicho nada a Helga, pero que podía decirle si ella lo trataba así. Quizás su corazón se había cansado de esperar a que el se diera cuenta y Max había llegado a cubrir esa espera.

Helga tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, porque siempre le hacia eso? Ella misma ya se había dicho que no se emocionara así, que el no sentía nada por ella. No lo había visto en Hillwood con Lila? Pero su corazón simplemente no entendía. La puerta se abrió, ella se giro y sonrió

- Lo siento, no quise –dijo ella

- Hey no te preocupes muñeca, como estas? –dijo Max limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro

- Bien, solo me duele todo

- Me imagino, donde están tus amigos?

- Fueron a traer algo de comer, pero ya han demorado mucho

- No creo que sea fácil, el doctor es muy estricto.

- Dime Max, que ha sucedido que has sabido del avión de Olga.

- Creo que eso lo debemos hablar después

- Después? Que quieres decir con eso?

- Helga estas muy débil como para…

- Que sucede! –dijo ella mirándolo a la cara

- No la encontraremos

- Que?

- El accidente de tu hermana ocurrió hace mas de 8 meses

- 8 meses? Es imposible

- No, simplemente el gobierno lo ha ocultado, nadie reporto el avión ni a sus pasajeros, solo encontraron restos de este, pero cuando tus padres llamaron a la agencia para saber de Olga, ellos investigaron y salió a la luz el accidente, la han estado buscando pero no hay rastros de ellos.

- Pero… -La voz de Helga se corto, no podía creer eso, su hermana, después de tantos años al fin eran amigas y ahora la perdía- Pero en la aldea a la que se dirigían

- Esta completamente deshabitada tiene años muchos años deshabitada por lo menos 10

- Diez años?

- Así es, nadie supo que les sucedió a esas personas, eran llamadas ojos verdes, pero simplemente desaparecieron

- Max, me siento mareada

- Trata de dormir llamare al doctor, si te dan de alta mañana saldremos rumbo a casa

- NO!!

- Pero Helga

- No me iré sin ella –dijo ella con los ojos anegados en lagrimas – Y tu no me obligaras a hacerlo

- Necesitas descansar – Max se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Max estaba cansado, este viaje parecía haber sido en vano, además Helga se comportaba neciamente, que mas podía hacer el? Había colgado con su madre unos minutos antes cuando le llamo para informarle del accidente, sabía que por el avión no había problema, pues el seguro cubría, pero estaba en un buen lio por estar allí en compañía de Roberta y los chicos.

El en realidad deseaba ayudar a Helga, parte de el la quería, pero no de una manera romántica, ya no. Ella le había mostrado otra faceta de ella que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculta, pero había aflorado solo por una persona. Arnold. Que tenia ese chico que el no tuviera, además se veía que el también estaba interesado en ella, pero el no había dicho nada, no había luchado… no hasta ese día. Esto era demasiado confuso para el, solo venían a buscar a Olga, y habían sufrido un gran accidente, y ahora se enteraba de la inminente muerte de Olga desde hace meses atrás.

- Que estas haciendo Helga? –dijo Max al verla salir de su habitación

- Ire a buscar a mi hermana

- No iras a ningún lado hasta que estés bien

- Tu no me detendrás –dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Helga por favor comprende

- No puedo hacerlo, no me daré por vencida

- Di hagamos esto –dijo el cambiando su tono de voz – Te prometo que iremos a buscarla, no me importa si vamos al centro de la selva, pero primero tienes que estar bien

- Max yo no se si pueda… -dijo ella abrazándolo

- Vamos eres fuerte, se que lo resistirás, además si tu crees que ella esta con vida, lo esta ten eso por seguro.

- Hey chicos la cena esta servida –dijo Roberta que venia acompañada de Arnold, Phb´s y Gerald que los miraban en el pasillo

- Vamos entra a tu cuarto y metete en la cama

- Si –dijo Helga – Muero de hambre

- Hey Arnold a donde vas? –le dijo el moreno

- Iré a tomar un poco de aire –dijo el chico cabeza de balón dándose media vuelta y perdiéndose en el pasillo

- En un momento los alcanzo –dijo Max saliendo tras el

- Pero –dijo Gerald

- No, dejalos –dijo Roberta – Vamos con Helga.

Afuera del hospital, el rubio pateaba rocas con furia

- Hey Arni te molesta algo?

- Mi nombre es Arnold, Arni es mi primo

- Oye esta bien chico, dime que te pasa

- Nada que te interese

- Vamos somos amigos no?

- No, tu eres amigo de mi amiga

- Eso me hace tu amigo –dijo Max sonriéndole

- No, simplemente me hace tu conocido. Que es lo que quieres?

- Saber que te sucede, porque estas molesto

- No estoy molesto

- Ja! Claro, dime tiene que ver con una hermosa rubia que esta en el hospital

- No se de que me hablas

- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto Cabeza de balón –dijo Max sonriendo socarronamente

- Como me llamaste?

- Cabeza de balón, o que ¿ese no es tu nombre?

- No

- Se que ella te gusta, pero no quieres aceptarlo

- Si te lo había dicho no? Me gusta, y mucho

- Pues no haces nada por demostrárselo, crees que ella es telepata. Ya te lo dije, no te lo pondré tan fácil, no permitiré que la lastimes

- Yo no la lastimare

- No? Que te hace tan capaz, ya lo has hecho

- Ya veras que –dijo Arnold mirándolo con molesta

- Max –dijo Roberta en tono autoritario – déjate ya de tonterías, vamos sube a cenar ahora

- Esta bien, el balón y yo solo hablábamos

- Arnold no le hagas caso, el no se que sucede –dijo Roberta tratando de disculparse por el

- No importa –dijo Arnold entrando con ella al hospital

Una semana después

- Vez Max te lo dije estoy bien –dijo Helga mientras salía de su habitación

- Helga no podemos hacer esto, debemos volver a casa

- Max, por favor –dijo ella

- Mi madre me matara, le dije que nada mas salieras del hospital viajaríamos –dijo Max

- Bueno vámonos a buscarla ahora, tenemos aun una semana de sobra de lo que dijo el doctor

- Pero tu aun no estas bien

- Ya estoy bien.

- Helga

- Por favor…

- Esta bien –dijo mirándola y mirando a Roberta que le sonreía desde la cama

- Te dije que te convencería –dijo Roberta mirándolo – Me debes 500 dlls.

- Apuestan a mis costillas? –dijo Helga

- Claro Di, el apostar a tu favor me hace ganadora.

- Bueno donde empezaremos

- Ve a buscar al doctor, Rober, y convéncelo de llamar a mi madre para…

- Esta bien, ya se que hacer –dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto

- Tú ve a buscar a tus amigos y diles que se alisten. Yo iré a buscar quien nos llevara.

Helga salió de la habitación de el hotel donde estaban hospedados. Y se dirigió al cuarto de sus amigos, seguramente allí estaría Phbs pues ella compartía cuarto con Roberta. Se detuvo fuera del cuarto y se arreglo el cabello.

- Vamos Helga, que te pasa? –se dijo a si misma- El ni siquiera esta interesado en ti. Rayos – se miro en el espejo del pasillo y se vio como los golpes que se había hecho estaban casi por desaparecer. Se había trenzado el cabello y sonrio – Eres una Laila, y ni así se fija en ti. –Ella toco la puerta y escucho ruidos dentro

- Helga!! –dijo Gerald sorprendido

- Que pasa cabeza de cepillo, perdón Gerald

- Como te sientes, adelante

- Bien, gracias, hola Phoebe, Arnold

- Amiga, estas bien? No te duele andar de pie

- No para nada –dijo ella

- Oye cabeza de balón –dijo Helga acercándose a el

- Que sucede Helga? –el la miro y dejo a un lado la revista que hojeaba para evitar hablar con ella

- Gracias –dijo ella intentando que el rubor no subiera a sus mejillas – Phbs me dijo que de no ser por ti, yo quizás no estaría aquí. Gracias por eso. Te lo había querido decir, pero tu dejaste de ir a mi cuarto

- He… no fue nada, para eso están los amigos.

- Gerald tengo hambre –dijo Phoebe

- Si yo también, vamos a comer algo. En un momento regresamos

- No –dijo Helga, sin ver los motivos de sus amigos para dejarlos solos – deben prepararse para salir quizás hoy, quizás mañana, Max nos dira

- Salir?

- Si a buscar a Olga

- Pero Helga… -dijo Phbs sintiéndose incomoda

- Si ya lo se, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere y no dejare que muera, no están obligados a ir, pero me gustaría que fueran

- Bueno me voy que tengo que empacar y…

- Por cierto Helga –dijo Phoebe sacando de su bolso el libro de Helga – Ten pude rescatarlo

- En verdad –dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo – Lo has leído?

- He? No, la verdad lo leí hace años, y ahora estoy leyendo otro.

- Bueno gracias –dijo mirando a Arnold – ire con Max –dijo en un tono de alegría que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los tres – Nos vemos

Helga salió del cuarto casi muerta de la alegría, no podía evitarlo, Pohebe tenia el libro de los padres de Arnold, quizás allí podría encontrar respuestas, el avión de su hermana había sido encontrado en lo que había sido la aldea donde habían visto por ultima vez a los padres de Arnold. Tenia que encontrar todo lo que había dejado Stella en el libro. Se había decidió ella haría un esfuerzo mas por Arnold, solo uno mas, si el la rechazaba, lo sacaría de su corazón, y esta vez para siempre.

- Que fue eso? –dijo Gerald

- No lo se

- Ella y Max tienen algo? Son novios? – le pregunto a su novia

- No lo se, quizás –dijo Phoebe

- Arnold porque la tratas tan fríamente

- Yo no la trato –dijo el pero fue interrumpido por la chica oriental

- Oh claro de que si, no lo niegues, desde que tu y Max discutieron ella y…

- Como que discutieron? –dijo el moreno mirándolos a ambos –Porque no me dijeron nada

- Porque no fue nada

- Nada, yo te hubiera ayudado con el amigo

- NO fue nada –dijo cansado Arnold.

- Arnold acaso te has dado por vencido

- Si –dijo el cabeza de balón – no lo has visto? Ella esta loca por Max, lo llama con un gusto que es… insoportable

- Claro –dijo ella – Pues disculpa que te diga esto pero eres un tonto

Helga entro en su cuarto y empaco todo rápidamente, al terminar se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hojear el libro de Stella, encontró la pagina donde estaban las líneas escritas por Stella, pero solo había una línea mas que decía… "_lee entre líneas" _Helga comenzó a revisar el libro con desesperación, entre líneas podía encontrar pequeños trazos de palabras las cuales a veces aparecían subrayadas o escritas en los márgenes del libro. Comenzó a anotar en una hoja, hasta que por fin, termino de revisar cada pagina, y concluyo con lo escrito. Lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leer.

_Papa, mama, espero que encuentren esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, algo extraño le ha sucedido a Miles, el se comporta muy extraño, yo no quería regresar a la selva, no aun, Arnold es muy pequeño y no quiero abandonarlo, pero tiene el ese extraño deseo de encontrar la cura para el jefe de la tribu. _

_Se que algo malo sucederá, lo siento en mi corazón, pero no puedo decir con certeza que es, solo les pido, que cuiden a nuestro bebé. Se que no es necesario que se los pida, ustedes lo harán mejor que cualquier otra persona, pero debo decirlo. Recuérdenle que siempre lo amamos, y que no lo abandonamos, solo debíamos trabajar, y era algo muy peligroso para el. _

_Es importante que sepan, que la tribu esta en las orillas de la gran serpiente, ellos tienen un secreto, quizás por eso no nos permitían salir, ese nos lo dijo el jefe de la tribu, les permite vivir muchos años, pero sin salir de su selva, si lo hacen, en el momento que dejen la selva, la edad que tienen les afectara y morirán, el jefe ha enfermado y no saben que le sucede, pero el es el único que tiene el secreto de esta longevidad que viven. _

_El problema que ven es que este secreto solo se puede ceder al primogenito del jefe, y este es solo un bebe, aun no tiene los ojos verdes, su sello distintivo, si no lo salvamos, este secreto milenial se perderá. _

_Pero lo que me angustia no es esto, es el comportamiento de Miles, parece enfermo, como si de pronto una paranoia lo dominara, y la temperatura le aumenta demasiado, lo siento si no se los dije, solo que se que no tenderemos el tiempo necesario de hacerlo, partimos en unas horas, y estoy asustada. Cuiden a mi bebe, los amo a los dos. Por favor y si nos buscan cuidado con el consejero del jefe, se que el es peligroso se llama Tatibah._

Era todo lo que logro descubrir, así que ese era el secreto de los "ojos verdes" pero Max le había dicho que habían desaparecido como los encontraría? Deberia mostrarle esto a Arnold? Quizás era lo mejor y…

- Hey estas lista? –dijo Max abriendo la puerta

- Y que si me estuviera cambiando? No sabes tocar?

- Oh perdón –dijo cerrando la puerta y golpeando suavemente

- Adelante

- Feliz

- Mejor, ya estoy listo y creo que los chicos también

- Que es eso?

- Oh unas citas que me gustaron de este libro

- Te gusto? Pero si lo has roto –dio Max viendo la hoja suelta del libro

- Se rompio en el accidente

- Que lastima te regalare otro

- No este me gusta gracias.

- Oye ya he pedido una lancha, pero nadie nos quiere acompañar como guía, pues al parecer algo extraño ha sucedido en la selva todos los que entran a esa zona de los ojos verdes han muerto

- Muerto?

- Tienes miedo –dijo Max riendo

- No, la verdad no, pero porque?

- Es algo que no saben, no han encontrado cuerpos, es algo como nuestro accidente, sin resolver.

- Y que dice el gobierno

- Mientras no haya problemas diplomáticos con otros países, no se preocupan

- Eso significa

- Que no deben saber que iremos a la selva –dijo Max. – Así que conseguí que nos llevaran a la entrada de lo que era la aldea y allí nos esperaran nosotros deberemos caminar hasta las ruinas

- Me parece bien.

- Pues lleva pocas cosas, saldremos en 20 minutos, iré a avisar a los demás.

Helga guardo en su bolsillo la carta y lleno su mochila solo de lo necesario y sus papeles los metió en una bolsa plástica. Pronto encontraría a su hermana, y quizás también a los padres de Arnold.

- Hey Arnold –dijo Helga al topárselo en el corredor –Donde están Gerald y Phoebe?

- Bajaron hace un momento –dijo el sin querer mirarla

- Oye Arnold, dime crees que alguna vez vayas a encontrar a tus padres?

- No pierdo la esperanza. Porque me preguntas?

- Digo, debe haber sido difícil, y mas ahora…

- Pues mis abuelos fueron muy buenos, para ti debe ser complicada esta situación no?

- Si, un poco

- Pero tu has sido muy valiente por venir a buscarla.

- Tu crees?

- Claro

- Oye Arnold sabes a donde vamos?

- Si, lo se Max me lo ha dicho

- Y no te emociona?

- No, porque?

- Bueno es que pensé que, digo, quizás encontremos algo

- Lo que yo vine a buscar lo he perdido –dijo el sonriéndole y abriendo la puerta de las escaleras para que pasara

- Pero que no has dicho que no perderías la esperanza

- Llega el momento en que es mejor perder la esperanza a seguir tras sueños vanos

- No creo que sean sueños vanos, quizás Max y yo…

- No me interesa –dijo Arnold con la mirada molesta – Tu y el pueden hacer lo que se les pegue la gana. –Salio de el pasillo dejándola plantada ahí mismo.

Arnold salió del hotel y vio el jeep donde lo esperaban los chicos y le sonrieron, el intento ocultar su molestia la cual fue obia para sus amigos.

- Que te sucede?

- Nada

- En verdad

- Si nada y deja de preguntar –dijo el molesto

- Ok –dijo el moreno tomando la mano de su novia

Helga salió del hotel con la mirada perdida, ¿Por qué el había reaccionado así? Ella solo quería ayudarle con lo que había encontrado de sus padres, ella aun procuraba por su felicidad, y el simplemente la rechazaba. Quizás era como el había dicho, seguir tras el eran sueños vanos.

Todos subieron al auto, Max condujo hasta llegar a la orilla del rio, donde se encontrarían con la persona que los llevaría.

- Vamos están listos? –dijo Max limpiando el sudor de su frente

- Si –dijo Helga casi brincando de la felicidad. El conductor de la lancha se acerco a ellos y le hablo en una mezcla de español con portugués

- Chicos, el dice que solo podemos ir tres en la lancha

- Como que solo tres? – Salto Gerald – No podemos ir todos

- Yo iré –dijo Helga

- Yo también –Dijo Arnold –Mirando a sus amigos y a Max y a Helga que lo miraron sorprendido

- Yo zafo –dijo Roberta

- Esta decidido iremos Helga, Arnold y Yo –dijo Max

- No pueden hacer eso yo… -dijo Gerald

- Tu tienes que cuidarlas a ellas dos –dijo Max – Y estar al tanto de regresar a este punto en 3 días

- 3 días?

- Así es –dijo Max – Es todo el tiempo que tenemos. Si no volvemos iras a donde las autoridades, y llamaras a mi hermana ella sabrá que hacer.

- De acuerdo –dijo el moreno tomando el teléfono que le tendía

- Entonces en marcha –dijo Max subiendo sus cosas a la lancha y ayudando a Helga a subir a ella.

- Ve con cuidado amiga –dijo Phoebe

- Si, estaré bien

La lancha partió a toda velocidad, mientras los chicos miraban como poco a poco se perdían en la oscuridad de la selva, minutos mas tarde, los tres subieron al auto, rumbo al hotel, donde esperarían 3 días para regresar por ellos.

- Hemos llegado –dijo el guía a Max

- Solo aquí? –pregunto asombrado al ver que solo habían viajado unos kilómetros dentro de el río

- Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Estaré aquí hasta la puesta del sol durante tres días, si no regresan en ese tiempo, no volveré

- Volveremos –dijo Max – Vámonos chicos

- Ya llegamos?

- Aun tenemos que caminar

- Pues vamos –dijo ella tomando la mano que Arnold le tendió para bajar del bote. Ella le sonrió y miro a su alrededor.

Los tres caminaron en silencio a través de los arboles y entre las ramas que había allí, muy levemente se podía notar que aquel lugar por donde iban era un camino, aunque eso debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo, aun parecía que alguien de vez en vez lo transitaba.

- Quizás encontremos a alguien allí?

- Es improbable Di –dijo Max – Al parecer han tratado de dar con ellos pero no saben que tan dentro están, además cuentan las leyendas que se han vuelto salvajes y asesinos

- Pero eso es imposible pues…

- Porque dices eso? –dijo Max

- He yo… no se, Olga alguna vez me hablo de ellos

- Me ocultas algo?

- Claro de que no –dijo mirando de reojo a Arnold

- Vamos pues, dime Helga tu sabes porque esta aquí Arnold

- Por que es mi amigo –dijo ella. Arnold volteo a mirar a Max sin detener su marcha.

- Si, puede ser –dijo el

- Oye que te pasa? –dijo Arnold

- Escuchen chicos –dijo Helga pero ninguno la escucho

- Que no es importante que ella sepa, digo, si no temes que ella se entre que…

- Chicos… - Helga repetía mientras disminuía su marcha, pero ellos estaban discutiendo de algo que ella no comprendía, porque en ese momento?

- A ella no le interesa, además tu porque estas molestando si al fin has obtenido lo que querías?

- Que quería?

- Pues a ella, es tu novia no –dijo Arnold deteniéndose.

- No es mi novia, además ella aun esta enamorada de…

- CHICOS!! –dijo Helga, en ese segundo sintió como la tierra se movía a sus pies, y algo la arrastraba dentro del suelo adentrándola en la oscuridad.

- Ti –dijo Max dándose la vuelta a mirar a Helga que había gritado, pero detrás de ellos no había nada, mas que el movimiento de hojas en el suelo.

- Helga? –dijo Arnold al ver que ella había desaparecido

- No te muevas –dijo Max deteniéndolo – Nos tiene rodeados.

- Pero que? – en ese momento los dos sintieron un piquete en el cuello que los hizo perder el conocimiento, mientras varios hombres se reunían en su derredor.

Fin del capitulo 9

**Hey hola a todos!! Mil gracias por su tan amable paciencia! Estoy muy contenta por su espera, porque estén aquí terminando de leer mi capitulo. Y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Tengo muchas ideas de que debe suceder a partir de este momento, pero tengo el tiempo encima, estoy en semana de exámenes y pues hago todo lo posible por escribir en cada ratito que tengo libre. Pero, pues aquí esta. Intentare no tardar tanto en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Gracias a los que han leído mi fic, y a todos que se han tomado un tiempito en dejar un review.Gracias Dreamhp por tus comentarios, espero que este te guste tanto como los otros capitulos. y Tambien, gracias Illyara, mil gracias por tus comentarios en cada capitulo, y por notar lo de el tiempo, en que dice, que cuanto tiempo paso, ya estuve revisando mis borradores, y han pasado 2 años desde que salió de Hillwood, pues ahora tiene 15 al igual que sus amigas, aunque ahí como que me hice bolas y en una parte puse que solo habían pasado 8 meses… que mal… **

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, un beso a todos en México, a Mimi-Star, manita te extraño. Gracias de nuevo, mil besos Ires_


	10. Arnold

**Hey Hola!!! Espero no haber tardado demasiado, pero la verdad, tengo las ideas hechas bolas revueltas en mi cabeza, revueltas con mis clases de ortografia, enseñanza, y metodos de investigacion,,, **

**Y pues la verdad, ya esta saliendo todo el rollo y el meollo del asunto, tuve que dividir este capitulo primero en dos partes y ahora en 3 se me hacia que estaba muy largo, asi que el proximo lo subo mañana quizas o el sabado, pero no pasa de esos dias. Asi que disfruten la lectura y mil gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic, y espero que lo esten disfrutando, a todos los que han dejado reviewws me han animado en verdad, en apurarme en la escritura y a los anonimos tmb,... **

**Besos a todos y pues aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo**

Capitulo 10 "Rubina"

La luna brillaba en el cielo, entre miles de estrellas que coronaban su esplendor. Sentía los músculos tensos, pero no podía recordar porque, tenía años de no sentirse así, no desde las pesadas ejercicios que tenia que hacer de niño. En ese momento su cerebro estallo haciéndolo recordar donde estaba, y que no debería estar en el suelo. Al intentar levantarse, le fue imposible, sus pies y manos estaban atados a algo. Cuando enfoco la mirada hacia eso, vio que ese algo era Arnold.

Nadie lo estaba vigilando, mas al centro de su vista, ardía una fogata, y podía ver como un grupo de personas celebraban mientras otros bailaban, necesitaba librarse, antes de que alguien volviera a verlo.

-Arnold me escuchas? –dijo Max intentando hacerlo reaccionar

-Que paso? –dijo el chico – Pero que?

-Cálmate, hemos sido capturados, no te muevas, ni hagas ruido

Atrás de ellos alguien grito, fue un sonido como el de una lechuza, pero todo el movimiento se detuvo, otro sonido igual recorrió el viento. Max y Arnold sintieron los nudos de sus pies y manos soltarse, pero un par de lanzas estaban cerca de sus rostros y con señas les decían que se levantaran.

-No hagas nada imprudente –dijo Max

-No es necesario que me lo digas… -dijo el chico cabeza de balón

Frente a la fogata había una gran silla, donde un hombre no mas alto que Arnold los miraba intrigado y a sus pies, había una chica vistiendo como las demás chicas de la tribu, la diferencia entre ella y las demás, es que el cabello de la chica era rubio y largo hasta su espalda.

-Pero si es Ol… -dijo Arnold dando un paso, pero en ese momento sintió como lo golpeaban en el estomago y caía al suelo

-Te lo dije –dijo Max sin moverse y sin apartar la vista del jefe. Quien se puso de pie y miro a los dos chicos que tenia enfrente, y en un perfecto ingles comenzó a hablar.

-Que es lo que los trae a mis dominios? –dijo el hombre cuyos ojos rojos no se apartaron de ninguno de los dos

-Nos hemos perdido en la selva, solo estamos de vacaciones –dijo mirando al hombre a los ojos

-Vaya pues bienvenidos a mis dominios, lamento que los hayamos tratado como simples parásitos del mundo exterior, pero debemos cuidarnos de los que intentan entrar a nuestro mundo.

-Vaya gracias, este es mi amigo Arnold y yo soy Maxwell

-Adelante, vamos coman y beban, yo soy Tatibah y este es mi primogénito Arret.

-Es un honor conocerlo –dijo Max sonriéndole y tomando algo de lo que les ofrecían – Pero dígame Jefe como es que usted ha aprendido el ingles tan perfectamente

-Bueno, durante muchos años, conocí a unos extranjeros que trajeron esta lengua aquí, ahora la prometida de mi hijo nos la trajo nuevamente –dijo mirando a la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Vaya –dijo el

-Pero y tu amigo, acaso es mudo?

-No, simplemente, es una nueva aventura, no creímos encontrar civilizaciones dentro de la selva

-Jajaja –dijo el hombre – vamos existen varias tribus, aunque ninguna cerca de aquí, pero todo lo que ven sus ojos y mas adentro aun, todo esto pertenecerá a mi hijo y al resto de la tribu, no permitiremos que sigan dañando nuestra selva

-Eso es muy bueno –dijo Max, mientras la danza y la música seguía como si ellos no hubieran llegado

-Vamos Lika salúdalos

-Es un placer –dijo la chica mirándolos a ambos, primero a Max y después a Arnold quien abrió grandemente los ojos ante la chica que lo miraba como si lo recordara, pero de pronto bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo.

Arnold reconoció a la chica, era ella, Olga. Helga tenía razón, ella seguía con vida, ahora debía encontrar la manera de encontrar a Helga, la bebida que tenia en sus manos no se le apetecía, mucho menos la comida, pero Max parecía estarla disfrutando, y reía con el jefe de la tribu. Además alguna vez leyó en el diario de sus padres, que nunca debería tomar ni comer nada en una tribu extraña.

Arnold noto como los ojos de Olga eran casi rojos, su pupila estaba dilatada y parecía que utilizaba lentes de contacto de ese color, pero aun así, no eran tan rojos como los del jefe o los de los demás habitantes de esa aldea, su mirada se cruzo con la de el hijo el Jefe, Arret, a el parecía que le habían mezclado el color de sus ojos, a la luz se veían rojos, pero cuando esta no le daba brillo parecían verdes. Arnold conto las chozas, eran por lo menos 10, y eran aproximadamente 40 personas las que vivían allí, y mientras recorría con la mirada los alrededores, vio que un leve humo rojo salía de una choza mas apartada.

Aun se sentía aturdido por el golpe que le habían dado, no debía separarse de Max, pero este cada vez mas estaba en confianza hablando con el jefe de la tribu a quien le brillaban con codicia los ojos. Debía enfocarse para saber que tanto le decía Max

-Oh si, es probable, que ustedes puedan hacen muy buenos negocios en el exterior yo conozco gente

-Disculpe Jefe –dijo Arnold

-Vaya chico, ha vuelto tu habla, lamento el golpe dime no vas a comer?

-Oh gracias esta delicioso –dijo mientras miraba su platillo el cual había despedazado mientras lo iba botando al suelo en partes pequeñas

-Es bueno que te guste.

-Arni mi querido amigo –dijo Max abrazandolo – Esta tierra es hermosa, debería invertir en ella, quizás hasta me quede a vivir aquí

-Claro, pero tenemos una expedición que hacer -dijo Arnold esperando que Max no lo contradijera

-Expedición? –dijo el jefe – Que clase de expedición?

-Nosotros estamos de vacaciones, como le ha dicho mi amigo, pero queremos encontrar…

-La tribu de los ojos verdes –dijo Max – Es importante llegar allá

-Esa tribu ha desaparecido –dijo el jefe de pronto molesto – Nadie ha vivido alla en muchos años, que buscan allí

-Pues vera –dijo Max comenzando su monologo

-Somos arqueólogos, - dijo Arnold interrumpiéndole y entregándole su plato de comida a Max, quien al ver la comida comenzó a comer de nuevo - y nos enteramos que esa tribu desapareció pero según las leyendas prevaleció por muchos años, y deseamos investigar pero no venimos en si como trabajo solo de vacaciones

-Vaya tu amigo tiene hambre –dijo el jefe de la tribu mirando con sorna a Arnold – deseas mas?

-No, es suficiente para mi –dijo Arnold riendo, intentando copiar el estilo despreocupado que había adquirido Max

-Bien es hora de ir a dormir –dijo el levantándose y después dirigiéndose a ellos – Pasaran la noche aquí, verán que este es un lindo lugar, pronto estarán enamorados de el que no querrán irse.

-Genial –dijo Max

-Si genial –reafirmo Arnold

El jefe los llevo a una gran choza, parecía casi deshabitado, en la cual colocaron a Olga en una esquina y ella se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas mirando la nada.

Ustedes tres se quedaran aquí, pienso que tendrán mucho de que hablar, que pasen buenas noches –dijo mostrándoles unas pilas de paja en el suelo, estas tenían un leve teñido rojo. Max al verlas se tumbo sobre ellas y pronto se quedo dormido

-Gracias jefe –dijo Arnold – Estamos felices de estar aquí

-Se que mañana lo estarán aun mas. – El se dio la vuelta – Las puertas se cierran por fuera, pues existen muchos animales salvajes y no deseamos que mueran, así que los veremos por la mañana – Y salió dejando a los tres allí encerrados.

Arnold se asomo entre las rejillas de la madera, podía ver a todos entrar a sus chozas, la música se había detenido y todos entraban en sus hogares sin decir ni una palabra, de pronto todo se sumió en oscuridad y el se quedo escuchando el silencio existente. Reviso sus bolsillos y en uno de estos encontró una pequeña lámpara en su llavero. La encendió intentando que no los vieran desde afuera y se acero a Olga.

-Olga? Estas bien –La rubia pareció no escucharlo y aunque seguía despierta no se movió -Vamos Olga, responde, estas bien? El le toco el rostro y la sintió levemente caliente, mas de lo normal – Escúchame, Helga esta buscándote, nos separamos, pero ella nos encontrara, si me estas entendiendo mueve la cabeza

-Ella no te hará caso –dijo una voz detrás de el cuando el se giro no vio a nadie en el cuarto camino por las orillas pero no había nadie, se dio cuenta que la voz provenía del otro lado de la pared

-Quien eres?

-Yo… nadie –dijo la voz de nuevo, era una suave voz casi imperceptible – Lo he olvidado, como todos me han olvidado

-Pero a que te refieres, con que no me hará caso

-Es la rubina… eso los pone en ese estado de alegría extrema, pero a la vez los hace dóciles a la voz del jefe

-Entonces la comida, y la bebida

-Así como las camas y cualquier cosa que veas en tono rojizo con el simple contacto entra en tu cuerpo y te hace su esclavo

-Pero tu…

-Nosotros somos inmunes, mi esposo hace muchos años creo una cura, es fácil de hacer, pero ahora olvidamos los ingredientes, después de todo… -la mujer guardo silencio y después continuo - ellos nos necesita aquí, de no ser por eso ya hubiéramos muerto hace muchos, muchos años.

-Tu, porque hablas de nosotros

-Amor, llego alguien que no ha sido infectado, vamos despierta

-No lo deseo, deberíamos morir

-NO –dijo ella con un tono casi de histeria – Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, recuerda que seguimos con vida solo por el

-Debo salir de aquí –dijo Arnold cortando la charla de la mujer

-Es imposible, el domina esta zona, nunca lo lograras, esposo, fue herido muchas veces por intentarlo, pero ellos no pueden matarlo sin el no hay formula y sin mi tampoco, pero tu debes tener cuidado, no permitas que la rubina te controle, de ser así nunca volverás a casa. No dejes nunca de pensar en aquello que te haga salir siempre adelante… -En ese momento la mujer comenzó a hablar en un dialecto desconocido para Arnold. El rubio apago la lámpara y se sentó en cuclillas, e intento buscar una solución, aunque su corazón y pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos hacia Helga, la cual había desaparecido poco antes de que ellos perdieran el conocimiento.

Arnold se sentía mareado, e intuía el porque de esta sensación, quizás era por el efecto de la droga que había en toda la habitación, con la cual había intentado evitar tener contacto a toda costa.

Max estaba despierto pero parecía perdido en algún lugar de su mente

-Hey Max me escuchas?

- ….

-Max?

-Cabeza de balón?

-Hey soy Arnold –Porque lo había estado llamando así? Si ninguno de sus amigos lo llamaban así solo… ruidos se escucharon afuera y miro a Max – Vamos levántate tenemos que salir

-Salir a donde?

-Compórtate como el –escucho que le decían desde el otro lado de la pared – vienen a ver como están.

-Pero. –Arnold escucho como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y se dejo caer en la paja donde estaba Max, sin evitar el contacto con esta, y e intento poner la misma expresión que el para intentar engañarlos

-El jefe de la tribu los miro a los dos, y a Olga que seguía en su rincón sin haberse movido en toda la noche.

-Esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba. –dijo el – Hey chicos –ninguno volteo

-Dales la bebida

-Si amo –dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado, el hombre se acerco a ellos y les dio de beber en la boca.

-La bebida era amarga, Arnold intento no tragar, pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero intento controlarse lo mejor posible, aunque era posible, Max parecía no tener los mismos síntomas.

-Ahora andando, Lika ven, y ustedes, Arnold y Max – Max se puso de pie rápidamente y también Olga, Arnold logro ponerse de pie pero sentía que de un momento a otro caería, y de ser así, quizás las consecuencias fuesen peligrosas.

-Pronto el mundo estará bajo nuestra influencia y sabrán quienes son los salvajes.

Arnold sabia que la rubina le estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, acaso aquel liquido que le habían obligado a beber tenia algo que ver? Sus músculos comenzaron a endurecerse, su cuerpo no quería responder a los mandatos de su mente. Quiso gritar pero no logro mover sus labios, solo podía mover sus ojos y escuchaba claramente lo que decían a su alrededor.

Tatibah lo llamo y a Max, sintió como su cuerpo se movía lentamente, trato de enfocar su mirada pero todo se movía rápidamente, aunque a la vez todo era muy lento.

-Debemos actuar ahora –dijo el

-Pero aun no nos hemos preparado –dijo alguien detrás de ellos

-Si no lo hacemos, vendrán a buscarlos, podemos ocultar a una de ellos, pero ellos vinieron por ella estoy seguro, y su país no tardara en buscarlos, es mejor que los usemos para hacer llegar la rubina afuera de nuestra selva.

-Podemos acabar con todos acabaremos con todos los ojos verdes, sabes que no las dejaran morir, son demasiado débiles

-Esto es necesario padre? –dijo Arret con un temblor en su voz

-Arret esto será todo tuyo. Tráiganlos a los 4 debemos prepararnos.

-Pero padre, ellas no tienen nada que ver… fue solo…

-El efecto te esta pasando, deberías pensar en el futuro de tu tribu – Tatibah levanto su mano y en un momento un dardo silbo por el aire clavándose en su brazo y el joven cayo de rodillas.

-Hijo –dijo el levantándole la barbilla – Eres mi sucesor, y debes entender lo que es mejor para nuestra tribu, debemos actuar rápido.

-Si padre –dijo el joven poniéndose de pie. Con una expresión dura completamente diferente.

La mente de Arnold vagaba, no podía concentrarse, había algo dentro de el, que intentaba hacerlo perder el enfoque, lo llamaba hacia una oscuridad dentro de su mente, pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera, si perdía esa batalla dentro de el, quizás nunca volvería. Pero ¿A dónde quería volver? ¿Qué lo retenía allí? Era mas fácil dejarse vencer, se sentía cansado… pero solo lo hacia por ella… ¿ella quien es ella? De pronto una imagen borrosa en su mente comenzó a llenarlo todo de luz, una chica sonrojada, rubia como el sol, ¿Quién era? Aquel vacio quería borrarla, pero su mente la retenía, era… era… era Helga, cuando la volvió a ver al llegar a Canadá, después apreciaron nuevas imágenes, Helga en la piscina, en el restaurant, cuando despertó en el hospital… ella era su ancla, ella lo retendría allí… su mente estaba dividida en dos. Y era dificil saber a cual obedecer...

**Hey que les ha parecido, espero que me digan x favor, no dejen de pasar x la seccion de los reviews... me gusta saber que piensan x que la verdad ahora que estoy lejos de mi manita, no tengo quien me de su opinion sobre que tal va o si me falta algo, asi que pues me gustaria que me dieran sus comentarios. **

**Besos a todos y gracias por su lectura. **

**IRes **


	11. Rubina

**Pues esta bien, aqui esta la segunda parte, aun falta la tercera parte jajaja!!! pero bueno, estaba muy largo este capitulo, pero antes de subir la tercer parte, subire otra parte sobre Helga... para complementar esta... **

**Bueno besos a todos... **

Podía sentir como su cuerpo obedecía las ordenes de aquel hombre, pero no sabía que sucedía por completo a su alrededor, solo captaba ciertas cosas, pues debía concentrarse en sus recuerdos, para no olvidar, para no dejarse arrastrar.

En el exterior, se escuchaban gritos provenientes de una mujer. Que era arrastrada por unas sogas, junto a ella corría una niña que iba atada a su lado.

-Que es lo que pretendes Tatibah

-Vaya, Miki sigues con la lengua muy suelta –dijo el acercándose a ella – creí que estos dias en la oscuridad te haría menos… salvaje. Sigues con vida porque solo por medio de ti podre acabar con todos

-No sabes donde están, además Vaski te encontrara… el me debe estar buscando

-Tu me guiaras…

-Claro de que no, antes muerta

-En verdad deseas morir… porque no hacerlo ahora, de todos modos tu hija nos lo dirá al ver a su madre muerta.

-Mami – gritaba una pequeña de no mas de 7 años que tenían atada cerca de la choza donde emanaba el humo de la rubina

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima –dijo Miki con una mirada salvaje

-Vaya cada vez eres mas salvaje, vamos tráiganlos.

La puerta de la choza de donde brotaba el fuego rojo, se abrió, y un hombre con una lanza salió acompañado de dos personas y con la niña.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo al exterior, espero que esos años en la oscuridad no les haya afectado demasiado, pero no podíamos dejar que los vieran con vida

-Pero siguen con vida? –dijo Miki

-Cállate…

-Lo han preparado? – prosiguió Tatibah

-Pero no sabemos si funcione –dijo una mujer pequeña de cabello marrón, que lo miraba serenamente

-Ves Miki ese es el comportamiento que quiero que tengas.

-Entreguenlo

-No, tu prometiste que nos liberarías

-Liberarlos? Claro, claro, pero que harán aquí solos en la selva, no resistirán mucho tiempo

-Tu lo prometiste –dijo ella con la mano aferrada a su esposo

-A donde volverán? Nadie los espera es mejor que se queden aquí y los liberaremos

-No lo escuches –dijo ella

-Vamos probemos la formula con Miki –dijo tomando el recipiente que uno de ellos traía en las manos.

- Es todo lo que he preparado -dijo La mujer

- Es todo? -dijo con un arrebato de ira Tatibah

- Todos han muerto, todo aquel que la ha probado han muerto, no iba a prepar veneno

-Sabes que si me sucede algo nunca lograras lo que quieres, el te matara. -Dijo Miki sin apartar la vista del recipiente que el traia en su mano

-Bien, hey Arni, ven hacia mi –dijo mirando al rubio cabeza de balón. – Arnold se quedo parado donde estaba, era muy difícil para el evitar obedecer la voz adormecedora de ese hombre.

-Max tráelo acá –Arnold sintió como las manos de Max lo sujetaban con fuerza, y lo arrastraban hasta soltarlo en el suelo

-Veo que la rubina no ha hecho efecto en ti, probaremos esto. Bébelo

-No… -dijo Arnold.

La mujer que acababan de traer miro al chico que dejaron caer a sus pies, no podía ver la cara de ninguno de los dos, pero uno de ellos debió ser con el que hablo la noche pasada, esa formula no la había probado, en realidad cada vez que la probaba ese loco de Tatibah, el que lo bebía moría, ella y el viejo Fay habían intentado crear la formula que el quería.

Por mas que lo intentaran les era imposible, antes de la llegada del chico y su amigo, el viejo Fay el curandero de los ojos verdes, había exhalado su ultimo suspiro. Había pensado que las torturas a su esposo habían terminado, pero a partir de ese momento volvieron intensamente, sabía que su esposo no lo resistiría, por eso le pidió que fingiera locura, al final ella era la única que conocía los ingredientes, a cambio de crear la formula les había pedido la libertad, ellos se lo habían prometido. Si esta formula que había creado funcionaba, quizás también el remedio que Fay le había confiado, de ser así, el chico tendría salvación.

El chico permanecia en el suelo, ella deseaba verlo, algo dentro de ella, gritaba que lo ayudara, pero que podía hacer, estaban tan débiles ella y su esposo, habían pasado tantos años encerrados en esa choza, y conocía la manera de actuar de Tatibah y temía su reacción. Los aldeanos comenzaron a rodearlos, y ella y su esposo fueron apartados

-Cariño vamos, reacciona por favor –dijo ella mirando a su esposo que poco a poco se había debilitado

-Querida –dijo el mirándola a la luz del sol que se colaba entre las ramas de los arboles- Hemos muerto

-No, pero falta poco para ser libres, no debes darte por vencido. – Los ojos de el cambiaron, de parecer completamente perdidos, a unos mirando la realidad con valor, contemplando los movimientos de cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor, pero ninguno les prestaba atención.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-He perdido la cuenta… -dijo ella – Pero volveremos a casa, y lo veremos

-Lo veremos? Solo quiero salir de aquí, quizás… nadie nos espera, quizás el tenga razón

-NO, mírame, debes resistir, has logrado sobrevivir las torturas, podremos sobrevivir esto y volveremos a casa. No permitas que la rubina te controle de nuevo -esas era la frase con la que ellos se ponian de acuerdo para que el dejara de actuar, de no hacerlo, era posible que la tortura no cesara...

-Querida… mi querida Stella… sin ti, hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo, tu me trajiste de vuelta –Dijo el sonriéndole con amor

-En las buenas y en las malas juntos no? – dijo ella, tomando su mano y besándole los dedos en el que tenia colocada su alianza, por donde corrían largas cicatrices.

-Juntos.

-Toma esto. –dijo ella entregando una pequeña botella- Es la cura para la rubina, o eso creo, no deben obtenerla. Y debemos dársela a ellos –dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Olga y Max -

-Pero no podremos son demasiados los que están bajo el control de la rubina

-Tatibah esta a punto de cavar su propia tumba, Vaski no debe estar feliz porque tengan a Miki y a su hija

-Tienen a Miki?

-Si, no se cuanto tiempo tiene capturada, pero algo ha hecho que Tatibah desee moverse ahora.

-Pues debemos estar listos –dijo el guardando la botella en un bolsillo de su pantalón y cambiando la mirada – Te amo

-Y yo a ti.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en toda la selva, logrando silenciar todo alrededor, los aldeanos se apartaron y permitieron que Stella mirara lo que sucedía, aquel brebaje que había formulado tanto tiempo atrás, se lo habían dado de beber… a un niño, pero ninguno de los anteriores que habían bebido la formula habían reaccionado así, sus gritos le desgarraron el corazón.

Y después de un momento infinito de gritos de agonía paro de gritar… quedando inmóvil en el suelo, con la mirada de todos fijas en el.

**Que tal, espero que les haya gustado, esta intrigante? Espero que si, me da gusto que les guste, bueno no olviden sus comentarios... besos besos besos **

IRES


	12. Helga

**Hola, Feliz año nuevo, espero que todos esten super bien, y espero que los deseos de su corazon sean concedidos este año, pues aqui estoy subiendo mi capitulo 12 (lamento no haberlo hecho, ya estaba listo pero mi maquina estaba descompuesta) pero ya esta lista y pues aqui esta, sin mas demora el siguiente capi. Disfruten su lectura!!! una nota, lo que esta en negrito es las conversaciones que hacen en el idioma de los ojos verdes  
**

**Capitulo 12**

Helga abrió los ojos, estaba completamente oscuro y en silencio, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y encontró su teléfono celular, lo activo y la tenue luz que emanaba del aparato electrónico le ilumino el lugar. Estaba rodeada de 4 paredes, al observarlas detenidamente vio que eran de tierra, pero estaban completamente lisas, como si las hubieran pulido.

Intento levantarse pero le dolía el tobillo, se lo había torcido en la caída, era lo que le faltaba, no escuchaba ruidos quizás Arnold y Max la estaban buscando. Miro la hora, era casi de noche. Tenía hambre y dolor en su pierna, la doblo sobre su rodilla y comenzó a masajearla, abrió su mochila y saco una barra de granola y una botella con agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría allí encerrada? Debía encontrar como salir, pero estaba por anochecer, ¿debía quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente o salir de una vez?

Helga miro hacia arriba, quizás no estaba tan al fondo, pero como lograría escalar esas paredes tan lisas, y mientras recorría la superficie con su mano sintió un pequeño borde, lo alumbro y miro un poco mas arriba, sintió como la esperanza resurgía en ella, podría salir, por toda la pared había bordes, los cuales al parecer funcionaban como escalones, para aquel que hizo ese pozo.

Helga se colgó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a escalar, sentía que se iba a caer, su tobillo no la sostendría mucho tiempo, pero levanto la mano y sintió el techo, ya había llegado, junto toda la fuerza que tenia y empujo. En ese momento, el techo cedió y logro ver la tenue luz del crepúsculo sobre ella, pero también vio 4 rostros que la miraban con asombro, lo cual provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de nuevo provocando un ruido sordo.

Los 4 rostros desaparecieron y se escucharon ruidos arriba, le lanzaron una cuerda y con todo el temor de su corazón la tomo y la subieron. Al llegar arriba, los hombres la miraban con expresiones diferentes, todos vestían pantalones de piel y el torso desnudo, llevaban su largo cabello atado en la nuca y portaban lanzas y sorprendentemente los ojos de todos eran color verde esmeralda.

He…

Se encuentra bien Señorita? –dijo detrás de ellos un joven, que vestía unos jeans y una camisa polo color crema, y tenia una maleta a sus pies – Como es que cayo allí?

Si gracias –dijo sin dejar de estar sorprendida.

Que hace en medio de la selva sola? –dijo el sin dejar de mirarla

Estamos… de vacaciones. – Un ruido como de treno se escucho alrededor de ella, y se dio cuenta que uno de ellos estaba traduciendo a otro dialecto lo que hablaban, y ellos se habían reído de ella

Discúlpalos, y a mi también por mi falta de cortesía, mi nombre es Al –dijo el sonriendo

Ellos son mis primos Puma y Lince –dijo mirando a dos de los chicos que vestían jeans uno de ellos traía una playera deslavada y el otro un polo oscuro. -Vamos serás nuestra invitada y así podrás decirnos mas de tus vacaciones. Cual es tu nombre?

Helga… -dijo ella mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente - Pero yo no puedo tengo que encontrar a mis amigos

A tus amigos? Acaso venias acompañada

Si pero los perdí de vista cuando caí a esa trampa, me tengo que ir

_**Ella venia acompañada busquen rastros –**_ dijo Al en un lenguaje que para ella era desconocido – Vamos –dijo el sonriendo - De donde vienes

_**Alguien viene **__–_dijo el que parecía el líder, en ese momento todos los rodearon y levantaron las lanzas.

Pero que esta pasando?

Nos tienen rodeados, ¿_**quienes son?**_

_**Si son ellos estamos en problemas –dijo uno de los hombres que los rodeaban sin hacer caso a la expresión de duda de Al**_

_**Vaya Al, no creí que vendrías acompañado **_

Laki?!!!

_**Así me recibes, que caluroso –**_dijo una chica saltando desde lo alto de un árbol_** – Como estas hermanito –**_dijo ella saludando al llamado Puma

_**Bien mírate nada mas –**_dijo Puma_** – Estas lista para ocupar el lugar de la princesa**_

Y ella quien es? –dijo acercándose a Helga y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Ella es Helga, que haces aquí? –dijo sin cambiar de idioma, y mirando que no venia sola, entre los arboles podía distinguir las siluetas de otras personas

Estamos en una búsqueda –dijo ella en perfecto ingles – ellos no lo saben porque partieron y no se enteraron de lo sucedido, pero tu madre ha sido secuestrada

Secuestrada? Pero como es eso posible –dijo el haciendo una seña para que Puma no tradujera lo que se estaba diciendo – Quien lo ha hecho?

Creemos que fueron ellos, aun siguen con vida, dicen que vieron a Tatibah entre ellos

Pero el esta muerto –dijo en un grito – Como es que tiene a mi madre!

No solo a tu madre, también a tu hermana

Pero que rayos han estado haciendo ustedes

Ella fue por agua al rio, no volvió, la intentamos rastrear pero no la encontramos y…

Hace cuanto sucedió esto?

Ayer al amanecer

Ayer?

Si, hemos estado rastreando, llegamos aquí porque encontramos esto –dijo entregando unos dardos manchados de rojo y una gorra color celeste

Arnold –dijo Helga gritando al ver su gorra

Tu sabes de quien era esto?

Si de uno de mis amigos que venían conmigo

Vamos tenemos que encontrarlos –dijo con una mirada furiosa – y a tus amigos si es que siguen con vida.

_**Hoy ya no podemos hacer nada**_

_**De que hablas Laki debemos de… **_

_**No podemos, esta oscureciendo, debemos volver tu padre esta preocupado **_

_**Bien vamos. **_Helga por favor acompáñanos hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

Helga camino por horas, perdida entre las ramas y los colores cambiantes de de la selva por el cambio de la luz mientras el sol se ocultaba completamente.

Ella observaba a todos a su lado, los cuatro que caminaban alrededor de Al parecían sus guardaespaldas mas que sus amigos y la chica la miraba de reojo de vez en vez.

_**quien es ella? –**_le pregunto

_**Es Helga no te lo dije **_

_**Y que tiene que ver contigo **_

_**Es nuestra invitada, hasta que encontremos a sus amigos. **_

_**Chuzo debemos cargar a un estorbo **_

No digas eso –dijo mirando a Helga – Dime que buscabas en medio de la selva?

Yo nada, te lo he dicho solo estoy de vacaciones

Tu y tus amigos verdad?

Si, así es, estamos buscando una tribu perdida se hacia llamar los ojos verdes

Tu que sabes de ellos? –dijo deteniéndose y en ese instante Helga sintió como la rodeaban

Bueno… he escuchado en el pueblo que están extintos, y queríamos comprobarlo

Osea que ustedes son cazadores de tumbas

Claro de que no que te pasa, solo estoy aquí por mi hermana –dijo Helga exasperada y molesta cruzándose de brazos

Tu hermana? Y las vacaciones –dijo reandundando el paso

Bueno, esta bien, el avión de mi hermana se estrello hace meses en donde estaba la tribu de los ojos verdes y pues nadie sabe nada de ella, me dijeron que estaba muerta, pero yo se que no era asi.

Y has venido a buscarla

Si, asi es, pero cai en esa estupida trampa y mis amigos y yo nos separamos y tenemos dos días para estar en la orilla del rio cerca de donde nos encontramos para que vengan por nosotros. – todos guardaron silencio mientras se adentraban en una pequeña caverna no mas angosta que un metro cubierta por una cortina de helecho. Al cruzar el peñasco entraron en un valle iluminado por miles de velas, en los arboles y en los alrededores, la gente comia alrededor de las fogatas pero todos parecían ausentes, tristes y meditabundos. - Son ustedes verdad –dijo Helga al pasar y ver todos esos ojos que la miraban con curiosidad, ojos verdes esmeraldas

Nosotros?

Si son los ojos verdes, no están extintos

Sabes mucho de nosotros niña –dijo Miki

Bueno yo si se…

_**Hijo mío, que bueno saber que has llegado a salvo –**_dijo un hombre alto y fornido –_** crei que quizás te interceptarían, por eso envie a los guerreros a buscarte, pero has llegado a salvo. Tu madre y tu hermana… estamos abrumados, yo le dije que no fuera al rio, pero sabes lo obstinada que es y… **_

_**Calma padre la encontrare **_

_**Lo se hijo, pero no quiero perderte, ha habido muchas bajas, el controla de alguna manera a nuestros hombres y ellos se enferman y después abandonan la tribu y su familia para ir con ellos, por suerte no nos ha encontrado, pero debemos estar listos para luchar **_

_**Muy bien, me organizare **_

_**Primero debes cenar debes estar hambriento. Y mientras me platicas quien es tu invitada, que cene a nuestro lado **_

_**Padre…**_

_**Vamos, llévenla a darse un baño y que vista ropa limpia **_

_**Si –dijo una mujer mirando a Helga con una gran sonrisa mientras intentaba que por medio de señas ella le entendiera su mensaje **_

Helga camino por el suave pasto que crecía entre las chozas, sin entender lo que se le decía, después se detuvieron frente a una gran choza a la cual entraron y vio que dentro había lo que parecía una laguna, el agua estaba humeante y olía a sándalo y lavanda.

Las horas pasaron volando entre esas mujeres que la trataban con sumo cuidado, ella intentaba comunicarse con ellas, pero no lo lograba y la única que entendía su idioma y lo hablaba la miraba con un gesto enfurruñado desde el otro lado de la choza. El calor del agua le sentaba muy bien y aunque su cuerpo estaba relajado su mente no podía dejar de pensar que se habían separado, los había perdido, y si no los encontraba, quizás nunca volveria a verlos.

Fin del capitulo.

**Bueno que tal? espero que no esten muy perdidos como Helga pronto las cosas se arreglaran, Besos y gracias por sus reviews. Besos Ires  
**


	13. Guerra

**Capitulo 13 "La batalla comienza"**

**Pues hola, aqui corriendo subo el siguiente capitulo, espero no este muy largo y pues espero que lo disfruten, yo me voy que tengo 3 libros que leer para esta semana y 2 monografias que entregar. **

**Disfruten la lectura. Besos Ires  
**

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en toda la selva, logrando silenciar todo alrededor, los aldeanos se apartaron y permitieron que Stella mirara lo que sucedía, aquel brebaje que había formulado tanto tiempo atrás, se lo habían dado de beber… a un niño, pero ninguno de los anteriores que habían bebido la formula habían reaccionado así, sus gritos le desgarraron el corazón.

Y después de un momento infinito de gritos de agonía paro de gritar… quedando inmóvil en el suelo, con la mirada de todos fijas en el.

-Pero que te ocurre es solo un niño Tatibah –dijo Stella intentando acercarse a donde el estaba pero fue detenida por un guardia

-Vamos, un americano mas, uno menos

-No tienes corazón – los gritos de Arnold desgarraban el corazón de Stella, estaba sufriendo ese chico estaba agonizando, sus gritos habían comenzado de nuevo mas intensos que antes, no había muerto pero por lo visto lo haría

-Si muere sabré que todo este tiempo ha sido una perdida, ahora veremos si sus conocimientos científicos y la magia de ese viejo surten el efecto esperado

-Como querías que lo lográramos? Solo nos dabas moribundos para probar los efectos.

-Es cierto. Pero si lograste salvar al estúpido Cheey

-Era tu hermano –Dijo Miki – Mi esposo te matara.

-No lo creo –dijo mirando a Arnold que después de minutos interminables había dejado de gritar y estaba completamente inmóvil en el suelo. – Por lo visto no obtendrás tu libertad. Ahora –dijo dirigiéndose a Miki – Nos llevaras a donde están los ojos verdes.

-Nunca antes moriré

-Primero tu hija

-No –dijo ella – No por favor

-Mami –decía la niña

Stella se hincó al lado de Arnold que estaba inmóvil boca abajo, sin moverlo ella toco su cuello y pudo sentir sus palpitaciones, el continuaba con vida, pero su pulso era acelerado y su calor corporal iba en aumento. Debía bajar la fiebre antes de que muriera. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo Tatibah se acerco a Arnold y envió que se lo llevaran.

-Déjalo es solo un niño

-Debió haber pensado en eso antes de venir a la selva.

-Vamos enciérrenlos a todos en la misma choza, tenemos mucho que hacer, empiecen a guardar la rubina.

Tatibah encerró a Olga, Max, a Stella y a Miles en la misma cabaña, poco después de intentar sacarle el paradero de los ojos verdes a Miki, a quien torturo pero ella no hablo. Mientras protegía con su cuerpo a su pequeña.

-Ven te curaré –dijo Stella mientras Miles movía unas tablas para poder ingresar al otro lado de el cuarto, donde tenían los ingredientes para trabajar.

-Stella, Miles, gracias a Dios, creí que ustedes habían muerto.

-No. Hemos estado aquí encerrados

-Pero tantos años, han pasado más de…

-15 años –dijo Miles – No he perdido la cuenta. Miki sabes que no fue mi intención que…

-Se que la rubina te controlaba, lastima que no lo descubrí antes de tiempo

-Pero Stella lo descubrió. Y también descubrió la cura.

-Pero ahora, que es eso, que le dieron al chico. –dijo Miki sentándose después de que Stella termino de limpiar las heridas y abrazaba a su hija.

-Espera primero tenemos que hacer que estos dos chicos vuelvan a la normalidad.

Miles se acerco a Olga que miraba hacia un punto perdido en el cuarto, el vertió en su boca un poco del liquido ocre que tenia en su bolsillo y al terminar ella de tragar cayo inconsciente al suelo y después se acerco a Max e hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora debemos esperar –dijo Stella – La formula estaba escrita… Miles lo he olvidado –Dijo Stella con una nota de angustia en la voz

-Se que esta funcionara, confía en ti misma

-Si…

-Miles, Stella como sobrevivieron

-Cuando volvimos después de dejarlo en América, Cheey se estaba recuperando, pero Tatibah logro que los efectos de la medicina fueran contrarrestados por otra hierba, y entonces llego lo inevitable.

-Cheey murió –dijo Miki

-Si, cuando eso paso… Tatibah se enfrento a Vaski el siguiente en ser el jefe de la tribu, nosotros empacamos para regresar pero Miles estaba siendo dominado por la rubina y obedecía a Tatibah entonces tu gente comenzó a caer, fue algo terrible, los incendios por la noche, los gritos desgarradores, tu y el pequeño Al… creí que habían muerto.

-Logramos escapar en la noche, me lleve a mis sobrinos Gato Pardo y Nube Obscura… pero sus padres, no sobrevivieron. Cuando volvimos la aldea estaba devastada, no había sobrevivientes, Vaski fue rescatado por los pocos que no estaban influenciados por la rubina y desde entonces vivimos ocultos en el corazón de la selva.

-A Stella y a Mi –dijo Miles continuando la conversación – Nos atraparon, en realidad yo capture a Stella, y me hicieron lastimarla –dijo Miles con los ojos anegados en una gran angustia- Yo…

-Fue un tiempo terrible, ellos esperaban que tuviéramos conocimientos de cómo crear la rubina, pues su curandero había muerto y no había rastros de la receta. Miles fue torturado a su manera, hasta que su efecto termino. Cuando capturaron al viejo Fay ellos, se enteraron de que el tenia el secreto del epempon

-Epempon? Tu conoces el secreto? Es lo que le dieron al niño

-Así es…

-Pero eso significa el final de nuestra tribu

-Debo encontrar la cura –dijo Stella

-Ahora debes descansar.

El sol se había ocultado, y la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, Miles había velado toda la noche, faltaban unas horas para que comenzara a salir el sol. El ruido en el exterior no había parado, todo era un caos total.

-Donde rayos estoy? –dijo la voz gutural de Max

-Espera siéntate –dijo Miles acercándose a el

-Quien es usted? Donde estoy?

-Sabes cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Maxwell Fowl, donde esta el cabeza de balón? –dijo intentando enfocar la vista

-Tu amigo no esta aquí. El… no sabemos que ha sido de el, fuiste drogado con algunos alimentos, tienes casi 2 dias que llegaste aquí.

-2 días? Mi capitán me matara si se entera de esto…

-Dinos que estas haciendo aquí

-Vinimos a buscar a Olga…

-Me duele la cabeza… -dijo otra voz detrás de ellos – como es que sabes mi nombre?

-Tu eres Olga Pataki

-Si

-Gracias a Dios, ustedes quienes son? Como es que están aquí?

-Mi nombre es Miles y el de ella Stella, mi esposa, hemos vivido aquí muchos años, cautivos de esta tribu. Olga te sientes bien? –dijo Max ayudándola a incorporarse

-Si, he estado peor, dime como es que me conoces? Si yo a ti no te conozco

-Soy Max Fowl, hermano de Paris, la amiga de…

-Helga –dijo ella

-Así es

-Donde esta mi hermanita bebe, como esta ella? Cuanto tiempo tengo aquí?

-Tienes meses perdida, y tu hermana cuando se entero casi se volvió loca y vinimos a rescatarte, pero ella la perdimos en la selva

-Esta perdida? Pero debemos…

-Primero debemos salvarnos nosotros mismos –dijo Miki – Escuchen…

-Afuera se escucho un gran grito y después un coro de gritos que rompieron el silencio. Se escucho como los tambores comenzaron a sonar, era un sonido tenebroso, que les puso la piel chinita a todos.

-El chico a reaccionado al epempon, eso significa que, pronto todos lo tomaran

-Solo hice esa muestra –dijo Stella asustada – No creí que resultara

-Eso nos da tiempo, el querrá mas –dijo Miki – Vamos mi tribu escuchara los tambores, y la guerra comenzara… debemos escapar antes de que todos estén aquí, Vaski terminara con esta tribu sin piedad, debemos escapar. –Miki se levanto con ayuda de Miles y Stella – Ya esta comenzando

Los sonidos que traía el viento eran cambiantes, parecía que los animales temían algo, y aullidos y gruñidos se movían fuera de la choza, la gente reía y gritaba al mismo tiempo.

--------- ------------------

Dentro del corazón del volcán, la tribu se movía, se preparaban para la batalla, todo estaba listo, solo era necesario que Al diera la orden, todos lo sintieron, los animales comenzaron a inquietarse, el sonido de los tambores llegaba con el viento

**-Halcón la guerra esta por empezar, por favor ve con cuidado, eres el único que puede ser el líder de nuestro pueblo. Te alcanzaremos por el otro lado. Debemos rodearlos**

**-Padre estaré bien, no te preocupes**

-Iré con ustedes –dijo Helga que se había vuelto a poner sus pantalones y sus tenis

-Estas loca, no puedes ir, morirás es una guerra

-Escúchame amigo, mis amigos y mi hermana están allá y debo ir a ayudarlos, si no me permites ir, iré por mi cuenta.

-Niña no seas tonta – dijo el

-Por favor, necesito ir con ustedes

-Bien, toma –dijo entregándole una daga – Ten cuidado

**-La piensas llevar Halcón? – Dijo Laki acercándose a el molesta **

**-Si y por favor dime Al, porque estás tan molesta**

**-Porque? Como que porque? Tu y esa rubia, después de que te he esperado tantos años tu me…**

**-Laki por favor, mírate estas muerta de celos**

**-Celosa yo? Estas loco**

**-No, estoy en lo cierto, y lo cierto es que tu eres la única mujer a la cual deseo por esposa**

**-Eso es cierto? **

**-Si, por supuesto, de no ser por esto, ahora nos estaríamos casando, pero al terminar con ellos lo haremos**

**-Muy bien, estaré esperando ese momento **

**-Ahora hazme un favor Laki, cuida a Helga **

Lakii se acerco a Helga y le sonrió, ya no la miro con esa mirada asesina que tenia la noche anterior en los ojos.

-Bueno ven te enseñare a usarla, mientras nos dan la orden de salir

-Gracias –dijo Helga acercándose a ella

-Lamento mi comportamiento, soy Miki

-Es un placer, soy Helga

-Pero dime que haces aquí? Como es que nos conocías?

-No se de que me hablas

-Claro de que si, tu sabias que nosotros somos los ojos verdes, como es posible?

-Es algo que oi alguna vez, simplemente se que tu tribu conocía a los padres de un muy querido amigo mio

-Tu novio?

-No, no lo es, pero que esta sucediendo?

-Existe un hombre llamado Tatiabh que ha intentado exterminarnos, pues el desea dominar la selva y poder explotarla

-Tatiabh?

-Si el es… -En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por Al

-Bueno, esta todo arreglado, aun no ha salido el sol así que tenemos tiempo para atacarlos por sorpresa. Y para ti, esta lista la lancha

-Lancha? Pero me has dicho… -El sol comenzó a salir y los rayos del sol y la brisa comenzó a soplar suavemente. Y un guerrero entro por la caverna y aun desde el lugar donde estaba ella pudo verlo.

_**-Es el momento –dijo Laki mirando a Al con ojos asustados pero sin perder la composutra. **_

Avanzaron rápidamente por la selva, Helga iba en la espalda de uno de los guerreros, sabia que si hubiera caminado con sus propios pies aun estaría saliendo de la cueva.

Poco después de haber visto entrar a aquel guerrero a su tribu, todos tomaron sus armas, uno de ellos la tomo de una mano y como si no pesara nada la subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr, supo que era Puma pues había comenzado a hablarle en su idioma, le explico que existía una leyenda que decía que sus antepasados tenían una magia poderosa que no cualquiera podía usar, era algo que podía convertir a una persona común y corriente en un ser con fuerzas sobre humanas y con la capacidad de obedecer a su amo, sin importar la orden, esto era para librar a su tribu, se le llamaba Epempon pero era algo conocido solo por el curandero de su tribu, y el había sido secuestrado, muchas lunas llenas atrás.

Ahora se habían detenido, el sol brillaba sobre las hojas, y se escuchaban gritos como si se estuviera realizando un ritual, y en el viento viajaba un aroma de madera quemada y especias. Frente a ella tenia una gran fogata, mas nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Vámonos –dijo Miles levantando la tabla que daba al otro cuarto

-No puedo irme sin Arnold – dijo Max dirigiéndose a la puerta – yo los distraeré

-No podrás solo, no con el Epempon despierto

-Ahora no me distraeré…

Miles tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y camino las tres mujeres entraron al otro cuarto. Mientras el pateaba la puerta

-Chico cuídate

-Lo hare, Olga por favor, busca a Helga

-Nosotros la encontraremos –dijo Miki

-Dile que intentare salvar a su cabeza de balón, cueste lo que cueste.

Max al abrir la puerta se sorprendió, se habían percatado del ruido, sabia que ya había amanecido desde hacia casi 1 hora, pero al ver las llamas que se elevaban a una gran altura, una batalla se libraba frente a sus ojos, de pronto habían aparecido, hombres pintados con colores oscuros y brillantes, pero lo que más resaltaba de ellos eran sus ojos verdes.

Tatibah miraba la escena con los ojos desorbitados, parecía que se había vuelto loco, y con indiferencia camino al lado del cuerpo inherte de su hijo, frente a el un alto guerrero le miraba con desprecio, y le hablaba en una lengua desconocida para el.

_**-Vaski, es hora de que mueras. Te he dejado vivir por mucho tiempo, pero es hora de que mueras tu y los rebeldes ojos verdes. Acabare con todo tu linaje. He dominado el Epempon y tu morirás…**_ - Los ojos de Vaski se abrieron con una gran sorpresa y miro a su alrededor. Cuando de pronto un hombre unos centímetros mas altos le golpeo fuertemente lanzándole a un metro de donde estaba - Vamos mátalo

En ese momento aquel hombre camino hacia el y levanto una lanza. Max sin pensarlo tomo una del suelo y detuvo el golpe fatal hacia Vaski

-No puede ser – dijo el mirando los ojos negros de aquel asesino a sangre fría – Arnold?

**Les ha gustado? espero que si, bueno pronto nada mas tenga lo siguiente listo lo por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews, me encanta recibirlos.  
**

**Besos Ires  
**


	14. Sobrevivientes

**Hey pues aqui esta el capitulo 14, estoy a punto de terminarlo aun no se si uno o dos capitulos mas pero ya mero termino, pero gracias a Todos aquellos que me han acompañado durante todo este tiempo. **

**Espero que lo esten disfrutando y que sientan lo mismo que yo al escribirlo. **

**Disfrutenlo. **

**Besos **

**Ires. **

**Capitulo 14.- Sobrevivientes.  
**

-Los ojos de Vaski se abrieron con una gran sorpresa y miro a su alrededor. Cuando de pronto un hombre unos centímetros mas altos le golpeo fuertemente lanzándole a un metro de donde estaba - Vamos mátalo

En ese momento aquel hombre camino hacia el y levanto una lanza. Max sin pensarlo tomo una del suelo y detuvo el golpe fatal hacia Vaski

-No puede ser – dijo el mirando los ojos negros de aquel asesino a sangre fría – Arnold?

Max miraba a aquel hombre, que en realidad aun era un muchacho, unos días atrás era mas pequeño que el, y tenía aun algunas facciones de niño, ahora era de su estatura y complexión y su rostro mas maduro, pero lo que le sorprendió fue su mirada sin rastro de vida.

-Hey Arnold amigo, despierta soy yo –dijo deteniendo cada golpe que le lanzaba con la lanza.

- Mátalo, y después deshazte de Vaski –grito con furia Tatibah

- -Arnold inclino la cabeza y le sonrió con sorna – Arnold no quiero hacerte daño. –El joven de ojos verdes se acerco por detrás de ellos y le atesto un golpe el cual provoco que la lanza se quebrara. Arnold se distrajo un segundo y Max arremetió contra el. Pero de un golpe Arnold lo envió varios metros mas lejos de su posición

**-No tienes el coraje de enfrentarte a mi Tatibah?**

**-Crees acaso que te tengo miedo niño? –Dijo mirando a Al que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la aldea – Tu padre esta a punto de morir, tu querrás acompañarlo **

**-Crees que porque tienes a ese muñeco te temo? No te creas tan suertudo, quizás mi gente caiga al intentar detenerlo, pero si eso significa la paz lucharemos hasta morir. Además tu la llevas de perder**

Tatibah se dio cuenta de que hablaba, toda su gente había caído, estaban siendo amordazados y amarrados de pies y manos, mientras luchaban por liberarse, otros habían muerto en batalla, solo quedaba el y Arnold.

En sus ojos brillo el miedo, miedo a morir, miedo a perder, sin saber como reaccionar lanzo un grito de odio y corrió al corazón de la selva, mientras era seguido de cerca por Arnold que había comenzado a correr con el.

-Padre iré a detenerlo

-Hijo estas herido, no puedes ir así

-Debo hacerlo o nunca viviremos en paz. Busca a mi madre y a mi hermana, ellas deben estar cerca.

El corrió seguido por Laki, mientras seguían las huellas que habían dejado Arnold y Tatibah mientras huían.

-Laki, ten cuidado –dijo Al deteniéndose y levantando en alto su lanza.

-Vamos esto es un juego.

-No lo tomes tan ligeramente, no quiero perderte. – el silencio era sepulcral, no había movimientos a su alrededor, al fondo del cañon junto al que se encontraban, se escuchaba el agua correr libremente, parecía que todo ser vivió allí estaba quieto esperando ver que sucedería.

-Sin previo aviso de las altas ramas de un árbol a su lado cayo de pie Arnold golpeando a Laki y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo mientras tomaba a Al de el cuello asfixiándolo.

**-Niño tonto –dijo saliendo de entre los arboles Tatibah Al sentía como la respiración se le agotaba, no podía rendirse, debía luchar por su pueblo, por su familia, por Laki.**

-Déjalo tu, moustro –grito alguien detrás de ellos. Sin saber que era Arnold, aquel que intentaba matar a Al, este parecía hecho de piedra, pues no se movió un centímetro, Helga miro el suelo y vio la lanza de Laki trozada a sus pies, la tomo y cerro los ojos. – Lo siento – sintió como el filo de la lanza penetro en la piel de aquel hombre. El cual soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor soltando a Al en ese instante y girándose hacia donde estaba ella. Helga al oír el grito dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que no había a donde correr a su espalda el borde del precipicio la esperaba.

**-Helga, huye… -dijo Al mientras intentaba volver a respirar. **

-Al yo… necesito ayuda –dijo mirando a su alrededor no tenia por donde escapar, ese hombre la tenia en el borde y ni por izquierda ni derecha podía librarse. Al levantar los ojos, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos conocidos y a la vez desconocidos para ella, los cuales alguna vez la miraron con amor ahora la miraban con un odio atroz.

-Arnold? Arnold que te ha pasado soy yo Helga. –Ella dio un paso atrás y sintió como su pie resbalaba.

**-Matala ahora –Grito Tatibah desde lo alto. Arnold la tomo de una mano y la levanto del suelo dejándola colgar sobre el precipicio **

-Arnold, por favor no me sueltes –dijo tratando de sostenerse de la muñeca de el con su brazo libre, por favor soy yo Helga, no me reconoces –dijo sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus ojos –Arnold por favor, recuérdame, no quiero morir, no sin que me hayas dicho que me amas, tanto como yo a ti. –Helga sintió como la presión en su muñeca disminuía y vio como la mirada de Arnold cambio a una de consternación –Arnold no se que te hizo ese tipo, pero encontraremos la solución, por favor déjame en el suelo. Al por favor cuida que no le hagan daño – Dijo al sentir de nuevo la presión y el cambio de mirada

**-Suéltala ahora!!!! –Helga sintió como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, mientras la mirada de Arnold volvía a ser dura, y le sonreía con malicia, la mano de Arnold se abrió y Helga con un grito angustiado cayo hacia el fondo.**

Gritos a su alrededor se escucharon por todas partes, Arnold cayo al suelo con un dardo en su cuello y Tatibah con un ataque de ira se lanzo hacia Al con su daga en mano, pero una flecha lanzada por puma le dio justo en el pecho y cayo inerte en el suelo.

**-Al estas bien?** –dijo Puma acercándose a el

**-Si, pero, Helga, la lanzo por al rio.**

-Iremos a buscarla, tu madre esta bien, la encontramos, vámonos, ustedes quédense aquí.

Laki recobro el sentido, y miro a Arnold en el suelo con la lanza en su espalda.

-Se que puedes ayudarlo – Dijo Al tomándola de la mano

-Pero el intento matarnos!!! Déjalo morir.

-Pero nos salvaron, y el merece el mismo trato, debemos salvarlo.

-Bien –dijo ella hincándose a su lado, y retirando la lanza de un tirón, la sangre comenzó a brotar pero con unas hojas detuvo la hemorragia, y le coloco una mezcla de lodo y savia. - Vamos llévenlo a la aldea, te sientes bien para caminar Al?

-Si vamos

Al llegar a la cueva todo resonaba con jubilo habían pasado horas desde que habían salido esa misma mañana de la cueva, parecía un día distinto.

**-Al?? –dijo Miki corriendo a abrazarlo **

**-Madre, estas bien?!!! **

**-Gracias a Dios que estas bien, si te hubiera pasado algo yo… **

**-Madre, tu eres la que me preocupa, yo me se defender solo **

**-Dime donde han puesto al Epempon **

**-Esta en la choza principal, los ancianos están decidiendo que hacer con el. Hemos encontrado también con vida a Stella y Miles –dijo Miki sonriendo**

**-Los médicos del abuelo?**

**-Si hijo **

Al corrió hacia ese lugar y entro mientras deliberaban, matarlo, desterrarlo, tenerlo cautivo, todo le parecía pésimo, el había prometido que no le pasaría nada.

-Vamos guarden la calma, debemos saber que hacer con el –dijo Vaski

-Padre, mi madre me ha informado que encontraron con vida a los médicos de mi abuelo, si es así, esto quiere decir que ellos pueden curarlo –dijo Al

-Niño tu no tienes el derecho de hablar ante el concilio

-Es mi hijo y nos ha salvado, y debemos escucharlo

-Si ellos lograron salvar la vida del abuelo, seguro pueden contrarrestar el epempon, debemos preguntarles

Max estaba en una choza al lado de Stella, Miles y Olga, esperando saber si habían llegado, no había dejado de sonar la música y la fiesta, pero no sabían nada de ellos.

-Hola, ya han comido?

-Si gracias

-Bien –dijo Al entrando a la choza – Mi nombre es Halcón, pero llámenme Al, ustedes deben ser amigos de Helga

-Ella es mi hermanita donde esta?

-Bueno, ahora mismo no lo sabemos – Al se sentó frente a ellos y les conto lo ocurrido y como ella había sido arrojada a las corrientes de agua. Mientras el hablaba Puma y su grupo entraron allí con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento Al, no la encontramos. – Olga sollozo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos

-En verdad, lamento esto –dijo Al – Los llevaremos a la ciudad lo antes posible

-Y que ha pasado con el chico? –dijo Max

-El Epempon? Es cierto, Stella, Miles, ustedes lograron curar a mi abuelo hace años, creo que ustedes podrán crear la cura para el epempon, así como encontraron la de la rubina, lo que les puede ayudar es que tenemos los papiros donde se habla como contrarestar estos efectos.

-Yo no creo ser capaz. –dijo Stella

-Por favor, Helga me pidió que lo cuidara, y hare lo posible para saldar mi promesa

-Bien, lo haremos llévenos allá. –Dijo Miles

Stella camino tomada de la mano de su esposo, quien llevaba todos los papiros con las recetas que hablaban sobre el epempon.

-Stella creo que lo lograremos, esto lo hemos hecho antes.

-Si, creo que si.

-Es aquí, adelante.

-Sobre una gran mesa de roble descansaba Arnold boca abajo, mientras con manos agiles Laki le cosía la herida causada por la lanza.

-Stella, Miles, ella es mi prometida Laki

-Laki ellos son los que curaron a mi abuelo hace tantos años

-Es un honor conocerlos.

-Igualmente.

Pronto comenzaron a trabajar y siguiendo todos los pasos para la cura del epempon, después de varias horas de trabajo lograron terminar el antídoto

-Pero si fallamos? –dijo Stella preocupada

-Veras que todo saldrá bien.

-Vamos deben descansar, Laki llévalos a que se bañen y puedan dormir bien

-Si claro, no le des la vuelta aun y cuida que no se mueva debe cerrar un poco su herida

-Yo lo cuidare

Max y Al se sentaron en el suelo, mientras esperaban que la cura resultase.

-Dime Max, Helga y este chico se amaban?

-Si

-Vaya, creo que será algo difícil para el saber que la perdió

-Creo que es difícil para todos ahora y también lo será siempre, ella era una gran chica.

-Me di cuenta de eso cuando la conocí –dijo Al

-Es posible que haya sobrevivido? –dijo Max

-Nunca nadie que ha caído a esas corrientes lo ha logrado.

Ambos estuvieron platicando mientras esperaban que Arnold reaccionara a la cura.

-Vamos chicos es hora de cenar

-Gracias –dijo Al

-Max, no se si tu seas amigo de Olga, pero ella no quiere comer. Podrás hablar con ella.

-Claro lo hare. – Max se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba Olga.

Max se detuvo y golpeo la madera con su puño

-Olga puedo pasar?

-Adelante… -dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Yo quisiera poder…

-Porque la trajiste? Porque te tomaste la libertad de hacer esto? –dijo ella en un grito – No tenias el derecho!!!! –Max se sentó a su lado y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

-Olga se que esto es doloroso e injusto, pero ella creía en ti, creía que seguías con vida, si no hubiéramos venido quizás no estarías con vida, es algo que quizás debía suceder

-Pero era tan pequeña

-Vamos, no puedes deshacerte, ella no lo hubiera querido así, piensa que dio su vida por que tu vivieras la tuya, así que no te dejes caer en ese profundo pozo, mira la luz, y -Se el salvavidas de tus padres ahora que regresaremos.

-Pero que les diré?

-Solamente la verdad.

-Pero no se si podre vivir con la verdad.

-Con que, que ella dio todo por las personas que ama, creo que esa es la mejor verdad que puede existir, saber que en ella no existió egoísmo sino solamente el deseo de amar.

-Max, gracias en verdad, gracias por cuidarla y por amarla

-Desde que la conocí fue como una hermana para mi.

Por favor, háblame de ella, como la conociste que sucedió en el viaje quiero saber que fue feliz

-Si lo fue, vamos debes comer, hablaremos junto a la fogata y después dormiremos pues mañana partiremos rumbo a la ciudad.

-Si –dijo ella tomando la mano que el le ofrecía

**Bueno, no me apedreen, mejor espero sus reviews, y me cuentan que les ha parecido, se acepta de todo. **

**Besos **

**Ires.  
**


	15. La llamada

**Hola, queria esperar un poco mas para subirlo, pero ya esta listo, el que sigue tendrán que esperar un poco mas, pues tengo que terminar mis tareas que tengo que entregar en los proximos 10 días. **

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, si todo va muy rapido diganme y me puedo chutar unos flash back en donde ustedes quieran, solo me avisan, espero que les guste.**

**Tere gracias por tus cometarios, me da gusto que te este gustando mi historia. **

**Chole... no es que me crea Meyer, simplemente, es la velocidad del escritora y si no te gusta ¡no me presiones!  
**

**Besos Ires. **

**Capitulo 15. La llamada  
**

Mientras tanto esa noche en el hotel.

-Escúchame cabeza de cepillo –dijo Roberta a Gerald – No pienso quedarme aquí ya mañana debemos ir a buscarlos y no me quedare sola en este cuchitril

-Pero alguien debe cuidar las cosas

-Y porque no dejas a tu noviecita

-No pienso dejarla –dijo Gerald – Además Arnold es mi amigo

-Y Helga y Max son mis amigos, te gane, así que deja de molestar y déjame dormir. – Roberta cerro su puerta dejando a Gerald en el pasillo

-Amor, estas bien? –dijo Phbs asomándose por la puerta

-Si, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento

-Todo estará bien

-Y si no es así? Y si no llegan a la hora indicada? Y si no regresan que diremos?

-No te preocupes ya veremos que hacer, pero ten por seguro que llegaran. Ahora descansa.

-Si tu también.

Phbs cerro la puerta y miro su reloj, ella y su novio habían sido amigos de Arnold y Helga durante muchos años y debía decir que ella quizás se sentía el mismo mal presentimiento que su novio, sabia que algo andaba mal, y su mayor preocupación en ese momento era el bienestar de Helga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ruido despertó a Max que se había quedado dormido al lado de Arnold, miro hacia afuera y vio que aun permanecía oscuro, era la primera noche que pasaba dentro del volcán, pero se imaginaba que la luz entraba hasta el medio día. Se levanto y se acerco a Arnold que dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa, su cuerpo se veía distinto, sus músculos habían disminuido de tamaño, así como su rostro había perdido un poco de las nuevas facciones adquiridas.

El se sentó y coloco su cabeza en sus manos, mientras pensaba las reacciones de todos al regresar, que dirían los Pataki al saber que había perdido a Helga en la selva, por rescatar a Olga? Que pasaría con Arnold al enterarse que Helga había muerto, por salvar a Al? Debía decirle que fue su mano la que lo hizo? Como evitar tantas cosas dolorosas, que el mismo había provocado al venir a buscar a Olga.

-Max? –dijo con voz ronca Arnold al abrir los ojos y reconocerle

-Hey cabeza de balón has despertado! –dijo el con una sonrisa – Como te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión

-Donde estamos?

-Estamos a salvo, en la tribu de los ojos verdes

-Como esta Helga

-Ella… esta bien –dijo el desviando su mirada

-Pero no te levantes, estas herido y debes descansar partiremos en unas horas.

-Puedes llamar a Helga debo hablar con ella –dijo Arnold dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la mesa.

-Arnold han pasado muchas cosas, debes saber que tu mismo, no eres el mismo

-De que estas hablando

-De esto –dijo levantándose – Ponte de pie –Arnold se bajo de la mesa con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que le pasaba por unos centímetros de altura

-Pero que me paso?

-Arnold, ese hombre Tatibah utilizo algún tipo de magia, no se que fue, pero te transformo completamente, eras otro, creciste en altura, fuerza y velocidad, pero Vaski y Al con mucha ayuda lograron encontrar como contrarrestar los efectos. Estamos seguros aquí, Vaski el jefe de la tribu de los ojos verdes nos llevara a la ciudad

-Donde dijiste que estamos?

-En la tribu de los ojos verdes –Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido, no creyó que podían encontrarlos, estaba tan cerca de saber la verdad.

-Pero debo decirte Arnold, que, bueno, en verdad siento mucho esto. Helga murió –Las palabras de Max resonaron en sus oídos y en su corazón provocando un vacio. – Arnold, siéntate –dijo acercándose a el. –Iré por ayuda. –Max salió de allí, Arnold miraba sus manos, y buscaba en su mente, no podía recordar, porque no la salvo porque no estuvo allí, pero todo era confuso, veía en su mente retazos de pensamientos desconocidos para el. Pero en uno de ellos veía a Helga, llorando, diciendo que lo amaba, en que momento sucedió eso.

-Arnold ella es Laki, te ha curado de tu herida en la espalda.

-Veo que ya esta sanando, en un par de días solo será una cicatriz, estas listo para tu viaje –dijo ella Arnold la oía pero no la escuchaba.

-Max el bote esta listo para partir, es mejor que lo hagan antes de que salga el sol así llegaran antes de que sus amigos se internen en la selva.

-Gracias, Arnold aquí esta tu ropa.

-Gracias Max. –dijo el tomándola con un movimiento robotizado, una parte de su corazón se había detenido cuando Max pronuncio aquellas palabras, se dio la media vuelta y sintió como gruesas lagrimas de dolor y prepotencia caían por sus mejillas.

Arnold subió en el bote en compañía de Max, Olga, Stella y Miles, Arnold estaba dentro de su mente, intentando recordar, porque lloraba, porque esas palabras.

-Olga y Max hablaban en susurros, ambos recordando sobre Helga, intentando no causar mas dolor a Arnold, ambos sabían los sentimientos que la rubia sentía por el y que el sentía por ella, ahora esos sentimientos eran un triste recuerdo para el chico cabeza de balón. Stella se acerco a Arnold y se sentó a su lado.

-Chico estas bien? Se que has pasado por algo duro, pero veras que todo se arreglara

-No nada se arreglara, ella no volverá

-Lamento tu perdida, pero piensa que ella lo hizo por amor, ahora debes ser fuerte, pues tus padres deben estar preocupados, debes ser fuerte para ayudarlos y también a los de tu amiga.

-Gracias Señora, pero necesito estar solo.

-Muy bien, si necesitas algo dímelo, mi esposo y yo haremos lo que podamos para ayudarte.

-Gracias por cierto soy Arnold –dijo el.

-Es un lindo nombre, así se llama nuestro hijo –dijo ella

-Gracias –Arnold levanto por primera vez la mirada y se topo con unos grandes ojos azules, que le sonreían tiernamente, desde un rostro pequeño, su cabello rojizo caía por sus hombros en un par de gruesas trenzas. Arnold la miro con perplejidad, conocía aquel rostro, que le sonreía desde las fotos colocadas en la sala de sus abuelos, busco con la mirada y se topo con los ojos de Miles que le sonreía frente a el.

-El es mi esposo Miles –Miles le extendió la mano y sonrio – Y yo soy…

-Stella

-Como lo supiste? – El corazón de Arnold sintió como un suave calor corrió por su cuerpo, ¿era verdad? Los había encontrado. Lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, estaba frente a ellos, después de mas de 12 años, los tenia frente a el, y no sabía que decir.

-Chico te encuentras bien.

-Este era el pago por encontrarlos? Perderla a ella? – El sonrió mientras su corazón luchaba con estos sentimientos agolpados en su pecho.

-Arnold de que hablas estas bien?

-Stella, Miles, ustedes, creí que nunca los volvería a ver

-De que hablas chico? –dijo Miles, pero en el rostro de Stella surgió una nota de asombro, sería eso posible, sus manos tomaron una de las de Arnold, y sintió como una suave descarga corrió por su cuerpo, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, en el vio rasgos conocidos, los ojos eran idénticos a los de ella, pero su mentón era como el de Miles, al igual que el color de el cabello

-En verdad eres tu? –dijo ella llorando

-Si

Stella se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver – ella le tomo el rostro entre las manos y lo beso

-Mis abuelos ya habían perdido toda esperanza.

-Pero tu, tu no, Miles amor, el es Arnold

-Arnold

-Nuestro Arnold –Miles lo miro con asombro, ese chico al que habían utilizado como arma contra los ojos verdes era su hijo, había estado a punto de perderlo y ahora lo veía frente a sus ojos.

-Arnold –dijo el

-Papá

Max y Olga se sorprendieron por lo ocurrido, en que momento todo se había cruzado. Helga había previsto esto? Al llegar al puerto desembarcaron, aun no era la hora para que partieran Roberta y Gerald en busca de ellos.

-Gracias por todo Al

-Nuestro pueblo esta agradecido con ustedes, por lo que hicieron, tomen –dijo entregándoles una pequeña bolsa de cuero a cada a uno

-Gracias Al, gracias por todo –dijo Stella y lo abrazo

-Bueno debemos volver, ha sido un placer.

Todos se dirigieron al pequeño hotel donde debían estar sus amigos esperándolos, Max pidió dos habitaciones mas, para los padres de Arnold y para Olga.

-Iré a ver a los chicos –dijo Arnold – Papa, mama, los veré en un minuto

Claro hijo

- -Arnold subió las escaleras y vio la puerta del cuarto de Gerald abierto y la voz de Roberta resonaba por los pasillos

-Escúchame bien, yo iré y no hay nada mas que decir

-Roberta por favor, no puedo dejar…

-Todo bien? –dijo Arnold desde la puerta

-He si, lo siento si lo molestamos –dijo Gerald mirando al joven rubio y de cabello largo en la puerta

-No, esta bien –dijo Arnold conteniendo una sonrisa – Vengo a buscar una linda chica llamada Phoebe quedamos en vernos hoy

-Phoebe –dijo Gerald asombrado

-Hey aquí estas –dijo Arnold mirando a Phbs que salía de su cuarto cargando una gran mochila –Déjame te ayudo

-He –dijo mirando a aquel extraño por un segundo y después a su novio y volviendo al rubio

-Oye tu deja a mi… -Dijo Gerald

-Volviste!!!! –dijo Phbs abrazándolo – Oh gracias a Dios estaba tan preocupada, pero que te ha pasado, donde están los demás? Están bien?

-Phoebe pero que te pasa? –dijo Gerald

-Amor, que no ves es Arnold

-Arnold? –dijo mirando al rubio alto frente a El

-Acaso estoy tan diferente que mi mejor amigo no me reconoce?

-Arnold amigo –dijo Gerald abrazándolo – Que bueno que estas bien

-Dime Arnold encontraron a Olga, Helga esta bien

-Phbs –dijo el cambiando la expresión a una de devastación total

-Que sucedió? Donde esta ella? –dijo en un grito ahogado

-Phbs lo siento, lo siento tanto –dijo cayendo de rodillas junto a ella y abrazándola mientras los dos lloraban la perdida de su tan amada amiga

Roberta miraba al escena en silencio, era imposible que Geraldine hubiera muerto, se movió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras encontrándose a Max en el camino

-Es verdad? – Con un movimiento de cabeza Max respondió a su pregunta y la abrazo fuertemente – Debemos prepararnos para ir a casa

-Si –dijo ella – me iré a recostar un momento

El día paso lentamente, cada uno se quedo en su habitación, pensando en la situación en la perdida de Helga. Al anochecer Max pidió de cenar para cada uno en su habitación. Se acerco a la puerta de los padres de Arnold y toco

-Hola Miles

-Max, adelante

-Esta bien, mañana iremos al medico a que los vacunen y les hagan estudios, para que puedan volver a casa, debemos ir también a la Embajada a realizar los tramites pertinentes, con ustedes y con Olga.

-Muy bien hasta mañana

Los días pasaron, entre tramite y tramite, era temporada de estar de vuelta en casa, Arnold había llamado a casa para avisar que llegaría un poco mas tarde de lo previsto, el abuelo sintiendo la pena en la voz del muchacho no quiso preguntar. Phbs y Gerald se reportaron a sus casas avisando que todo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto Roberta llamo a Paris quien no contestaba su móvil en ningún momento, Max telefoneo a Canadá intentando localizarla.

-Residencia Fowl

-He Jeremías, se encuentra Paris?

-No joven Max, ella regreso hace un par de días, pero viajo a los Estados Unidos en compañía de su madre

-Pero a que fueron

-Algo sucedió con los Pataki, y fueron a acompañar a la Sra. Pataki

-Gracias.

Max entro en el restaurant del hotel, habían pasado mas de 10 días desde que habían regresado de la selva y no se habían podido marchar, la pena aun prevalecía en los ojos de los chicos, Max sabía que tanto Phbs como Roberta, extrañaban a su amiga, de quien intentaban recordar detalles cada una de su tiempo vivido a su lado, riendo por las cosas que hacia ella por una cosa o otra, siempre defendiendo al mas débil. Arnold al lado de su mejor amigo, permanecía al lado de sus padres, poniéndolos al día de sus años de ausencia. Y el se quedaba al lado de Olga quien parecía estar presente pero a la vez distante, la noticia de que algo había sucedido en su familia le estreso mucho, pero poco a poco ella fue calmándose, y teniendo fe de que todo estaría bien.

-Han llegado los permisos – dijo Max sentándose al lado de Olga quien le sonrió

-Eso quiere decir… -dijo Roberta

-Que nos vamos a casa – termino Max

-Al fin ya estoy harta de tanto bicho

-Iré a comprar los boletos de avión –dijo El

-Puedo acompañarte? –pregunto Olga

-Claro vamos, empiecen a empacar.

La pista de donde saldrían no estaba lejos tenían que ir transbordando hasta llegar a México y de México llegarían a la ciudad de Arnold y de allí directo a Canadá.

-Sabes Olga luces muy linda cuando sonríes

-Gracias, yo he estado pensando en Helga, que ella no hubiese permitido que yo fuera infeliz, y no quiero serlo pero la hecho de menos, se que no he sido su perfecta hermana porque siempre estuve fuera pero…

-Lo fuiste, lo se porque ella dio su vida por ti

-Max gracias –dijo ella sonrojándose

-Que fue eso, porque te has puesto colorada?

-Yo claro de que no…

-Si, mmm eres muy linda lo sabías – la intensidad de el rubor de Olga subió y el se rio con una fuerte carcajada – Me da gusto verte bien

-Gracias Max.

Max no podía negar el sentimiento que había empezado a brotar en su corazón por aquella linda rubia, era graciosa e inteligente, y tenia un gran corazón, ahora comprendía porque Helga lucho tanto por encontrarla, no por solo ser su hermana, era su amiga y una gran mujer. Si Helga hubiera sabido que el terminaría enamorado de su hermana, se hubiera desmayado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Canadá

-Miriam, hola que bueno que no ha partido

-Paris, que bueno que estas aquí!

-Como esta?

-No lo se aun, salí a tomar un café cuando me informaron, que Bob iba rumbo a New York ni siquiera lo dieron de alta

-Calma vera que todo estará bien

-No entiendo como sucedió esto

-No se preocupe –dijo Paris tomando su mano – Yo me quedare con usted, y mi madre nos acompañara, estará bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El avión aterrizo, por la mañana Arnold bajo del avión con sus padres y sus amigos, Max, Olga y Roberta seguirían 50 minutos mas tarde transbordarían para llegar a Canadá.

-Chicos que tengan un excelente viaje a casa –dijo Roberta –Miles, Stella fue un gusto conocerlos

-Igualmente Roberta

-Estaremos en contacto –dijo Phbs

-Claro, siempre –dijo Roberta abrazándola

-Arnold, en verdad lamento mucho que las cosas sucedieran así, pero encontraras a alguien ya lo veras –dijo Roberta abrazándolo

-Gracias – dijo el sonriendo

-Arnold fuiste muy valiente en la selva, eres un gran chico –dijo Max

-Tu también, gracias por cuidarla y por haberla amado

-Lo mismo te digo.

En el aeropuerto los tres amigos se separaron, Gerald y Phbs se fueron en un taxi, prometiendo verse el día siguiente y Arnold subió a otro con sus padres.

-Vaya todo es tan diferente –dijo Stella

-Y esto es nuevo –dijo señalando un edificio – tiene un par de años, el abuelo lo derribo

-Miles tu padre sigue como siempre

-Y la abuela tambien –dijo Arnold – ese día escapo como 10 veces de la cárcel

-Estuvo presa? –dijo Miles cubriendo su rostro – Creí que ya había madurado

-Siempre será igual

Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes, Arnold descendió, pensando en como su vida sería distinta ahora que sus padres estaban de vuelta, pero también, pensando en que nunca mas volvería a tener noticias de Helga.

-Abuelo estoy en casa

-Hola peque… Arnold que te ha sucedido, como es que eres un gigante?

-Abuelo es una larga historia –dijo el dejando las maletas en el suelo – Esta la abuela

-Pooki

-Si ya esta tu comida

-No, ya llego Arnold

-Kimba –dijo saliendo de la cocina con pantalones vaqueros y sombrero – AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH pero quien eres tu!!!

-Abuela calmate soy yo

-Kimba! Pero si eres ahora un gigante

-Vamos abuela no creci tanto, vengan vamos a la sala tenemos mucho de que hablar. Y además les tengo una sorpresa

-Sorpresa?

-Si, tomen asiento

-Seguro que es nuestro Kimba

-Si Pooki, toma asiento y dame ese florero –dijo quitándole un florero de las manos

Arnold entro con sus padres y antes de hacerlos pasar les dijo

-Abuelo, Abuela, cierren los ojos

-Pero Arnold a que quieres jugar

-Vamos abuelo

-Esta bien

-Pueden abrirlos –dijo depues de haber pasado y sentado frente a ellos a Miles y Stella

-….. –Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a su hijo y a su nuera frente a ellos

-Hola papá, mamá

-Miles –dijo Pooki con un nudo en la garganta – se abrazo a el yo comenzó a llorar hijo

-Mamá

-Stella –dijo Phil sonriéndole y extendiendo sus manos

-Papá –dijo ella abrazandolo y llorando, después de varios minutos de risas, llantos y abrazos todos se setaron en la sala sonriendo

-Pero como los encontraste? Que paso con la hermana de tu amiga?

-Ella esta bien, es una larga historia

-Preparare café –dijo el abuelo levantándose y yendo a la cocina – tenemos mucho de que hablar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el aeropuerto

-Hola? –dijo Roberta contestando su teléfono

-Rober, soy yo

-Paris, hasta que por fin se de ti

-Pero es que sus teléfonos están fuera de servicio, además mi teléfono lo olvide en Italia este lo compre hace unos días

-Acabamos de llegar y estamos esperando el vuelo a Canadá

-Hey aquí esta el café –dijo Max

-Gracias –dijo Olga

-Si esta bien, le dire adiós –dijo Roberta colgando la llamada

-Quien era

-Tu hermana

-Paris y porque no me la pasaste

-Porque no me lo pidió –dijo con una cara de frustración y alegría

-Que te sucede?

-Debemos cambiar el vuelo, debemos ir a New York

-Porque, ya quiero llegar a casa

-Es importante, los Pataki están alla

-Le ocurrió algo a papá

-No, es Geraldine…

**Bueno que tal... sorprendente verdad, pero no me voy a tardar lo prometo, gracias de nuevo por leer, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, me encanta recibirlos, pues asi se que la historia va bien o mal, pero tengo una idea si les ha gustado, asi que tomate medio minuto y deja un reviews... **

**Besos Ires  
**


	16. Despertar

**Hey como estan todos? espero que muy bien, yo pues aqui corre y corre, a punto de llegar a los medio semestrales, e intentando hacer de todo y al final siento que ni hago nada. El día de hoy presente dos examenes y creo que me fue bien, jeje, y tmb termine este capitulo asi que para que hacerlos esperar. **

**Espero que la historia les este gustando, esta llegando su fin, pero aun le faltan unos capitulitos. Gracias a todos los que han entrado a leer mi fic, y que me dejan comentarios tan gratos, y a los que no lo hacen tambien gracias por leer y por sus visitas. **

**Mi hermana me dijo que le debia poner un poco mas de sentimentalismo, pero lo siento, tanto estres escolar me agota jeje, pero es bueno a pesar de eso. **

**Disfruten su lectura y les dejo mil besos **

**Ires  
**

**Capitulo 16. Despertar**

-Max la miro sorprendido, que acababa de decir? Como era eso posible

-De que estas hablando? –dijo Max

-Si, bueno, Paris me ha dicho, que alguien telefoneo a Myriam y le dijeron que Di iba rumbo a New York, pues la habían encontrado medio muerta

-Eso hace cuanto paso

-No me lo dijo, solo me dijo que fuéramos para allá

-Bien, veamos –dijo mirando la pizarra de los siguientes vuelos y caminando hacia el servicio de atención, minutos mas tarde volvió

-Que te dicen?

-Que no hay vuelos disponibles

-Espera hare unas llamadas –dijo Roberta caminando hacia un sofá

-Una hora mas tarde iban rumbo a New York, en un jet privado

-Solo tu padre te vuelve a confiar un jet

-No seas envidioso, y déjame disfrutar mi vuelo que estoy fatigada

Roberta se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, Max miro a Olga que iba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el exterior. El instintivamente le tomo la mano, gesto que hizo que ella volteara y le sonriera

-Ella estará bien

-Eso espero, pero como es posible que esto pasara? En que momento?

-No lo se… - Max tomo su teléfono y llamo a Paris desde el teléfono de Roberta

-Hola?!! Rober

-No soy Max

-Hermanito, -en ese momento el tono de voz cambio a uno de enojo – Que te crees? No te dije que la cuidaras?

-Oye no sabes lo que paso

-Lo que paso, lo único que se es que ella esta toda llena de moretones, tiene mas de 3 días inconsciente y tu yo ni tenia idea de donde estaban, yo crei que… -dijo comenzando a llorar

-Basta hermanita, estamos bien, de hecho muy bien, encontramos lo que vinimos a buscar

-De verdad! Oh gracias a Dios, cuanto les falta para llegar?

-Aproximadamente 20 minutos y…

-Estaré allí para recogerlos, los amo bye. –Al decir esta ultima frase colgó

Max miro el teléfono, como era posible que Helga ya hubiera llegado a New York, es mas desde tres días atrás, es verdad que estuvieron por varios días extras pero eso era imposible.

Al bajar del pequeño avión en el que viajaban lo primero que Max vio fue a su pequeña hermana que corria hacia ellos

-Max gracias a Dios que están… Pero que te sucedió, mira como estas lleno de moretones y golpes

-Estoy bien –dijo el sonriéndole

-Roberta que bien luces –dijo ella sonriendo – Y tu Olga cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Paris, como has estado? –dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Bueno, pues que esperamos aquí, tenemos que llegar al hospital, tus papis no saben que te encontraron

-No?

-No, es una sorpresa

-Pero y Helga

-Oh ella esta estable –dijo sin sonreír – Pero vamos tenemos que llegar antes que despierte

-Paris que ha sucedido?

-Porque no esperas a que lleguemos a hospital Max –dijo en tono de reproche

El hospital era grande y moderno, Max lo conocía, su hermana había nacido allí, y el también, era uno de los hospitales mas importantes de esa ciudad, pero como había llegado hasta allí Helga? Que estaba sucediendo?

-Creo que será mas prudente que nos quedemos nostras aca, ve tu a la habitación 342 –dijo deteniéndose frente al elevador – en un momento te acompañaremos Max

-Pero? –Dijo el joven sin entender a su hermana

-Vengan chicas, necesitan darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa

-Max se sentía nervioso, porque esa actitud de su hermana, se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeo

-Adelante – se escucho una suave voz llamando desde dentro, al abrir en el cuarto solo se escuchaba el pitido de la maquina que marcaba el movimiento ritimico de un corazón con vida, a su alrededor las flores liberaban su aroma dando un ambiente de paz y sosiego.

-Maxwell? –Dijo Miriam saliendo de una recamara

-Hola Sra. Pataki

-Oh gracias a Dios que estas bien –dijo ella dándole un abrazo – Pero mirate nada mas, que terrible esta situación, como esta Roberta

-Ella esta bien, esta con Paris – Miriam lo miraba y sonreía, pero sus manos temblaban y lo invito a sentarse en una pequeña sala dentro de la habitación

-Miriam me siento tan apenada por lo ocurrido

-Ya paso, lo bueno es que ustedes están bien, mi esposo no tarda en llegar, y se que cuando te vea estará molesto, pero en el fondo estaba tambien muy preocupado

-Pero ustedes sabían lo del viaje

-Dos días después de dejarlos en la escuela, mi marido fue dado de alta, y me pidió que fuera por Helga, no quería que estuviera sola, ahora que se había enterado de la perdida de Olga, cuando llegue y no los encontramos me alarme, pero tambien encontramos una computadora con un enlace al teléfono de tu hermana, y ella nos lo dijo.

-Paris?

-Si ella no quería decir nada, pero mi esposo amenazo ir hasta Italia para sacarle la verdad, pero debo decir que tu hermana también estaba preocupada, cuando se entero del accidente que tuvo la avioneta de Roberta.

-Lamento no haber dicho nada, pero su hija

-Esta bien, suele ser así, siempre luchando por causas imposibles, cuando me llamaron para decirme que venia hacia aca, me alarme pues no me avisaron de nadie mas, como les diría a sus padres de ustedes?

-Pero ella como esta?

-Bien, se que se repondrá, quieres verla?

-Si

Al entrar al otro lado del cuarto, la imagen que vio Max no era lo que esperaba, Helga estaba conectada a varias maquinas y una de ella le brindaba oxigeno para poder seguir respirando. Uno de sus brazos y una pierna la tenían enyesada y el resto del cuerpo estaba vendado. Su rostro estaba lleno de morados y rasguños. Y su cabeza estaba vendada.

-Ella esta bien, se ve peor de lo que aparenta.

-Pero que le sucedió?

-Tu no lo sabes?

-No, lo siento, solo se que la perdimos. –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos pues no sabia como explicar los sucedido

-Nos dijeron que la encontraron unos misioneros que iban rumbo a la ciudad, una de ellas la reviso y encontró sus papeles, llamo a la embajada y la trajeron ese mismo día, a nosotros nos informaron al día siguiente que llego aquí.

-Y no ha despertado?

Abrió los ojos hace unas horas pero no dijo nada y se volvió a dormir. Pero dice el doctor que es una buena señal, por los estudios que le han hecho no tiene daño cerebral, uno de sus pulmones estuvo a punto de colapsar por falta de oxigeno, pero todo esta bien ahora. Ya paso el peligro –Ella escucho que la puerta se abrió y se giro encontrándose con la mirada de su esposo

-Bob, mira han llegado, están a salvo

-Jovencito –dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Sr. Pataki yo lo siento, debí

-Vamos quita esa cara, se que tu la cuidaste, ella es demasiado impulsiva, se parece a mi. Es bueno que ustedes estén bien.

-Sr y Sra. Pataki –dijo invitándolos a tomar asiento- Como deben saber, este viaje fue para ir a buscar a Olga por un presentimiento de Helga, quien sentía que aun estaba viva

-Aunque siempre fingió que no le importaba, se que ella la amaba –dijo Miriam abrazando a su esposo

-Pero ese presentimiento era verdadero –dijo mirando hacia la puerta que se abrió en ese momento

-Mami, papi

-Olga? –dijo Bob levantándose y de dos zancadas tenerla entre sus brazos

-Papi estoy bien, mami –dijo Olga comenzando a llorar- como esta mi hermanita bebe

-Esperemos que bien, ahora las cosas parecen mejores –dijo entre lagrimas y risas. –Roberta querida, como estas, te ves tan bien, que bueno que llegaron con bien. hija siéntate, dime donde estuviste que paso?

-Porque no vamos a tomar un café – dijo Roberta – Así nos puede decir que fue lo que sucedió alla

-Si vamos –dijo Paris, volteo a ver a su hermano que estaba al lado de la cama de Helga y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Max no podía creerlo, estaba viva, cuando la creyó perdida, simplemente le dieron esta noticia, Helga era para el como Paris, aun no podía afrontar el hecho de casi haberla perdido, no se imaginaba su vida sin su hermana, y tampoco sin Helga. La rubia se removió en la cama y abrió sus ojos.

-Helga cariño, me escuchas? – Helga lo miro sorprendida y no dijo una palabra simplemente lo escuchaba

-Vamos Helga soy yo Max –Los ojos de ella se veían asustados, preocupados. Max toco el timbre de la pared y una enfermera apareció

-Que sucede?

-La paciente a despertado

-Llamare al doctor –dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Estoy aquí, no te volveré a dejar –dijo intentando tomar su mano pero ella la movió para evitar su contacto.

Unos minutos mas tarde, le habían retirado el oxigeno y su familia estaba a su lado, esperando lo que el doctor les dijera.

-Sabes como te llamas?

-… -ella bajo la cabeza y apretó las sabanas

-Vamos calma pequeña míralos tranquilamente y me dices –dijo el doctor con voz suave, Helga los miro y movió la boca pero ni un sonido salió de su boca – Te voy a revisar y te dejaremos descansar, si quieres que se queden aprieta mi mano una vez. –Helga apretó su mano y les sonrió, con un movimiento de mano señalo a Bob y a Miriam y dijo mama y papa

-Oh mi pequeñita!! –dijo Miriam tomando su mano – mira quien están aquí, no los recuerdas? Es tu hermana Olga y ellos son tus amigos de la escuela, Maxwell, Paris y Roberta - la mirada de Helga cambio y les sonrió

-Bueno dejemos descansar a la paciente y yo los llamare ahora le iremos a hacer unos estudios.

-Estaremos abajo –dijo Max saliendo con su hermana y Roberta

Max se sentó en la cafetería al lado de su hermana

-Crees que ella este bien? –dijo Paris

-Si, saldrá adelante

-Debemos avisarle a Phbs –dijo Roberta

-Phbs? –pregunto Paris sin comprender

-Es una amiga de la infancia de Helga nos acompaño en el viaje

-Ah, no creo que sea prudente, quizás después deban hacerlo ya que ella se sienta mejor, no lo crees hermanito

-Como tu quieras –dijo Max mientras el sueño poco a poco lo vencía.

-Creo que yo también dormiré un rato –dijo Roberta recargándose en su amigo

Helga se recostó de nuevo en su cama, el doctor hablaba con sus padres, le habían dicho que la recuperación sería lenta, sus huesos tardarían en sanar y su pulmón en recuperarse, quizás varios meses, y no estaba seguro si su voz volvería. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar que había sucedido, pero no lo lograba, su mente parecía un caos, no recordaba muchas cosas, en realidad su mente solo podía enfocar un par de imágenes, donde estaban sus padres, y sus amigos, pero antes o después no. Quizás solo necesitaba descansar.

------- ------------ --------------- -----------------

Sus sueños fueron oscuros y sin sentido, al abrir los ojos, se despertó asustada con un grito en la garganta que no pudo salir, sus ojos miraron hacia su alrededor, y en una silla estaba durmiendo Max al lado de Olga. Quien era el, se miro las manos y las cerro con fuerza, a quien había matado, porque lo había hecho, aun podía sentir el grito desgarrador por la herida que causo. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Max con una pregunta en los labios, pero que no podía hacer y sabia que nunca la haría.

Fin. Capitulo 16

**Intentare no demorarme demasiado, gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios **

**Besos Ires  
**


	17. Tan cerca, tan lejos

**Hola a todos, bueno pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo del fic, lamento muchismo la tardanza, pero este semestre ha estado horrible, pero gracias a Dios estoy por terminarlo y espero entre el trabajo y las materias de verano poder escribir, pero aqui lo tienen, recien salidito del horno. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Les dejo mil besos **

**Ires**

**Capitulo 17 "Tan cerca, tan lejos"**

Los días pasaron lentamente, cada semana, cada mes, era una lenta agonía para el, sus sueños eran sin sentido y siempre estaba ella presente, acaso ¿no la sacaría de su cabeza nunca? Su vida no volvería a ser igual nunca mas, todo era diferente, la vida había vuelto a casa, sus abuelos parecían 20 años más jóvenes.

Arnold había comprado una hermosa planta y la había colocado en su ventana, esta siempre cuando el sol aparecía giraba su cabeza hacia el, dándole los bienvenida y mirándolo mientras cruzaba el cielo. Esa hermosa flor se la recordaba, no había tenido el valor de llamar a Max, ni a nadie, sabia que lo único que lograría sería lastimar su corazón aun más de lo que ya estaba. Su madre le animaba pero no había palabras para expresar lo que sentía en su interior.

Un par de meses después de que regresaron los planes para iniciar los estudios estaban en boca de todos pues las vacaciones estaban por finalizar para así dar paso a la universidad.

-Viejo que onda has recibido noticias de las universidades?

-Ustedes ya por lo visto –dijo el rubio mirando a sus amigos

-Arnold, seremos unos viejitos y nunca me acostumbrare a que seas mas alto que mi novio, pero sigo agradeciendo que estés con vida. –dijo Phbs

-Si, pero el no te tienes que sentir diariamente como un fenómeno o si?

-Vamos Arnold, tu solo regresaste un poco mas alto no es para tanto.

-Y ya decidiste a donde iras? –dijo el rubio cambiando de tema

-Si, seguiremos en la misma escuela.

-En verdad? –dijo el

-Si y tu Arnold? -dijo Phoebe

- te unirás a nosotros -le secundo Gerald

-No

-Como que no? –dijo Gerald sorprendido – porque?

- He pensado en irme a vivir un tiempo con mi primo Arni

-Pero, tus padres acaban de llegar -dijo Phoebe mirandolo asustada

- Si, pero es una situacion dificil para mi, y solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme

- Viejo sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa… -dijo el moreno

-Bueno me tengo que ir mis padres me esperan a cenar y quiero pasar tiempo con ellos. Cuídense.

-Tu también –dio Phbes mirando a su novio y no permitiéndole que siguiera con el tema

- Nos vemos- Arnold camino por las calles hasta detenerse frente a su casa, sabía que no era una buena desicion el irse lejos, dejar a sus padres ahora que los habia encontrado, pero le era duro estar alli, solo queria pasar un tiempo lejos para pensar. Había deseado hablar con Olga, o con los amigos de ella, ¿pero que les diría que no causara dolor para ellos?

El silencio y la distancia le curarían este sentimiento, cada día que pasase sería un bálsamo para el, aunque sabía que esto no aliviaría el dolor en su corazón.

-----------------------------------

Al otro lado del mundo.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Mas de lo necesario, sus padres habían viajado con ella y su hermana a Francia, pues habían decidido llevarla con los mejores médicos, desde que había despertado, ninguno de sus padres se separaba de ella.

-Vamos Helga sonríe – Dijo Olga dejando una bolsa a los pies de la cama y sentándose a su lado

-Olga, mi mente sigue en blanco, hay tantas cosas que no recuerdo, y lo peor es que no tengo recuerdos de mi infancia, solo puedo recordar unos detalles y me frustra.

-Todo volverá a la normalidad en poco tiempo, no te preocupes.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti. Tu no estas amarrada a esta cama y sintiéndote perdida cada día, es horrible.

-Pero hermanita bebé los médicos dicen que pronto serás la misma de antes, bueno en lo físico; tu mente tiene mucho que sanar, las lesiones fueron muy fuertes, y creen que solo por un milagro te has salvado.

-Si eso debió suceder. Pero Olga vuélvame a decir ¿que estábamos haciendo en la selva?

-Tontita fuiste a rescatarme, eres tan intrépida, y no se como Maxi te llevo con el. Por cierto esta aquí

-¿Quien?

-Max, acaba de llegar, quiere estar contigo en tu alta.

-Genial –dijo ella- a ver dime, porque puedo recordar mi vida en Canadá pero no en… en mi infancia.

-Vamos a hacer esto, iremos a casa cuando todo esto termine.

-A casa?

-Si hermanita a Hillwood, le diré a papá que te deje ir a vivir con nosotros un tiempo mientras recuperas tu memoria, estarás allá todo este semestre y despues puedes continuar con tus estudios y preparacion en el colegio Dellacourt, me he enterado que vas muy bien con el tenis, y con el violin, asi que mientras pasas este tiempo de descanso puedes ir con nosotros a Hillwood.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Por supuesto, bueno me voy, que tengo que irme Max me llevará a comer.

-Claro, ¿sabes donde esta papá y mamá?

-Arreglando todo para tu alta.

-Bueno disfruten su comida y dile a Max que no deje de venir a visitarme

-Si –dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

Helga miraba la televisión, era diciembre, la nieve ya comenzaba a cubrir Francia, y por lo que había escuchado de sus padres, tenían planeado regresar pronto a Canadá, al parecer el negocio de Bigg Bob iba viento en popa y Max y Olga también tenían noticias, se habían casado unas semanas atrás y el se encargaría de los radio localizadores en Estados Unidos, y ella recluida en esa cama sin siquiera poder levantarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta a América

El tiempo paso dando paso al cambio de las hojas de los arboles hasta tornarlas de color marrón, era tiempo de volver a casa a pasar la navidad con su familia, Arni lo habia llevado a la central de autobuses, y aunque deseaba estar de nuevo con sus padres, no queria volver a pisar Hillwood hasta que ella saliera de su mente.

-Vamos Arni sonríe –dijo una linda chica sentándose a su lado – te doy un centavo por tus pensamientos

-En verdad quieres saberlos Lila?

-No, se donde esta tu cabeza, pero Arnold no es tiempo de que dejes el pasado atrás

-Tu no lo entiendes

-Entiendo que estuviste enamorado de Helga pero ya casi tiene un año que murió, pero es tiempo de que salgas de es encierro que te has hecho, acaso ella te correspondía

-Si y solo tiene 7 meses que eso sucedió

-Oh, yo no…

-Lo sabias, por eso te lo dije, tu no sabes que paso –dijo mirando sus manos. Desde unos cuantos meses atrás Arnold se despertaba bañado en sudor con un sueño en su cabeza, el rostro de ella rogándole… rogando que no la soltara, que la recordara, que le amaba y simplemente la había soltado, él era el causante de su muerte.

-Arnold, vamos ¿donde estas? –dijo Lila

-¿Que decías?

-¿Que si iras directo a casa o no?

-Si, gracias por venir a recogerme

-No hay problema, Gerald y Phbs me dijeron que es una sorpresa a tus padres, pero ellos no pudieron venir por ti.

- Gracias de nuevo.

- Vamos el auto esta afuera -dijo sonriendole y cubirendose la cabeza con un gorro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor le había quitado los yesos y estaba respondiendo bien a las terapias, pero su memoria aun seguía sin funcionar, deseaba que Olga tuviera razón y que el ir a Hillwood le ayudara con su mente. Sabía que podía estar un tiempo en casa mientras duraban las vacaciones de invierno y ponerse al día para ir a la escuela, pero no sabía si sus huesos estarían bien como para continuar con el tennis. En su mente solo buscaba recuerdos sobre Hillwood, fue tan intenso que… en ese momento varias imágenes borrosas inundaron su cerebro, a ellos los conocía, pero ¿porque? Era una pequeña morena de ojos rasgados y un chico de un gran peinado y junto a ellos un rubio.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle mientras mas intentaba recordar, las maquinas comenzaron a dar pitidos de que su presión estaba aumentando

-Helga querida tranquilízate –dijo una enfermera mirándola – Que te sucede?

-No puedo recordar

-Vamos lo harás poco a poco, debes portarte mejor, asi el doctor te dejara salir esta tarde

-En verdad esta tarde

-Si pero debe ver que estas bien

-Estoy genial –dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Bueno pues necesitas ayuda para vestirte?

-Creo que solo un poco

-Bien entonces te alistare para que te puedas ir de tu cárcel

-Hey yo no…

-Todos dicen eso, no te preocupes, vamos, quieres dejarte el cabello suelto o te lo peino?

-Suelto esta bien.

Helga miro la ropa que su hermana le había comprado eran unos jeans y un suéter de cuello alto color rosa, un par de botas cafés, bufanda y guantes.

-Luces hermosa

-Gracias –dijo Helga mirándose en el espejo

-Ven aquí esta la silla de ruedas

-Al salir del ascensor sus padres la esperaban en recepción

-Hija apenas íbamos por ti

-Ya estoy lista –dijo Helga sonriendo – Hola papá

-Helga te ves hermosa –dijo Bob sonriendo – Vamos a ir a cenar Max y Olga nos esperan

-Gracias por todo –dijo Helga sonriéndole a la enfermera

-Por nada.

Helga entro al coche y mientras llegaban al restaurant, Big Bob le decía de cómo sería volver a Canadá en esa temporada, la nieve y las fiestas y sus amigas la esperaban.

-Papá, yo quiero pedirte que me dejes ir a Hillwood – los ojos de el la miraron por el espejo y siguió mirando al frente – yo deseo…-

-Olga nos lo ha comunicado a tu padre y a mi, ¿estas segura de esto querida?

-Si mamá

-Pues entonces Max y Olga nos han dicho que te cuidaran

-Y mas te vale que ahora no hagas cosas que te dañen de nuevo, además debes de estudiar para entrar directamente a tu semestre, tengo tu solicitud para Yale esperándote, para cuando te gradues de la Prepa.

-En verdad –dijo Helga sonriendo –Gracias papá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de huéspedes, diciembre estaba comenzando y todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de casa le pareció una eternidad, ahora todo lucia distinto había flores en la entrada y las ventanas estaban decoradas con un lindo toque navideño, algo que nunca hubo.

-Arnold ¿nos veremos esta noche?

-No lo se te llamaré

-Salúdame a tus padres y a tus abuelos.

-Nos vemos Lila

-Adiós Arnold

El rubio cabeza de balón sabía que no había nadie en casa, pues había una fiesta para todo el barrio y su familia había ido a festejar, entro a la casa y dejo sus pertenencias en su cuarto. Este permanecía igual que siempre, tomo su bufanda y decidió salir de la casa a dar una vuelta, sabía que Lila iría, así que probablemente allí lo vería.

Sus pies lo llevaron a una casa conocida por el, cuantas veces no había ido a ese porche a buscarla y se devolvía por temor a el rechazo, cuantas veces se sentó en sus escalones después de regresar de San Lorenzo llorando su perdida, se había prometido no volver, y allí esta de nuevo.

Una luz en lo alto de la casa le llamó la atención alguien vivía en la casa, un revoloteo en su ser le hizo sentir esperanzas, era como antes, sabía que ese cuarto había sido el de Helga, se acerco al timbre y lo presiono. Se sentía como un tonto, un grito de mujer se escucho dentro.

-Buenas tardes –dijo una chica morena cubriéndose con un chal

-Hola, disculpe pero esta es la casa de los Pataki

-No lo siento, esta es la casa de la familia Fowl, se acaban de mudar

-Ah gracias –dijo Arnold desilusionado – siento haberla molestado

-En verdad lo lamento –dijo la morena

-Gracias

Arnold le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, en verdad, era un tonto como se le ocurría que vivirían allí estaban en Canadá y sería difícil volver a aquel lugar que les recordará tanto a Helga, y sin el saberlo la chica de sus pensamientos siguió sus pasos hasta perderse en una esquina.

-Quien era Marie?

-Un joven –dijo la morena al entrar al cuarto – Buscaba a otra familia que vivió aquí

-Y quienes eran? –dijo volteando a verla

-Helga sabes que esta muy frío aquí y debes permanecer en la cama para que no te molesten tus huesos

-Me hablas como si fuera una viejita Marie, quiero salir de aquí

-Bueno lo haremos nada mas llegue tu hermana y tu cuñado

-Esta bien y a quienes buscaban? –dijo acomodándose en la cama

-A los Pataki pero…

-¿Quienes has dicho? Los Pataki

-Si, así es

-Quizás el me conoce –dijo sonriendo – yo soy Pataki y si es así, el puede decirme algo que pueda recordar.

-Como era?

-Acaso no lo viste por la ventana? –dijo Marie con una sonrisa ladeada

-Si pero… -Helga sintió ponerse colorada

-Era guapo, quizás de la edad de tu hermana, no lo se, rubio y de ojos azules, tenia una voz suave y parecía triste

-Triste? Porque

-Si, pues me dijo que vendría a tomar el te y a platicarme

-¿En verdad?

-Por supuesto que no Helga, no lo se.

-Lo siento yo –dijo poniéndose nuevamente roja

-Iré a prepararte de cenar, quieres algo en especial

-Quiero salir de aquí

-Quizás mañana, ahora no.

-Y Olga

-Ella y Max fueron a una fiesta que hay en el barrio

-Una fiesta y no me invitaron

-Pasaste toda la tarde dormida, y al llegar los invitaron no quisieron despertarte.

-¿Y podemos ir?

-Olga dijo que si me pedias ir fuéramos. Metete a bañar y te preparare tu ropa.

-Gracias!!!!

-No hay porque

Arnold dio la vuelta en la esquina y al fondo de la calle miro el salón lleno de luces y faroles, quizás le haría bien ir a la fiesta, tenía tiempo de no ver a nadie de sus amigos, y sabía que la mayoría había regresado a casa para las fiestas. Quizás Lila tenía razón y era el momento de olvidarla, el momento de dejar a Helga atrás y seguir adelante. Abrió las puertas y se interno en el ambiente festivo en ese momento deseaba solo olvidar.

-Arnold viniste! –dijo Lila mirándolo

-Hola Lila te instalaste bien? –dijo Arnold sonriéndole

-Si, pero no podía perderme la fiesta anual, Gerald y Phoebe tambien vinieron pero no se donde estan, ven vamos a bailar

-Claro –dijo el dejando que la música le invadiera los sentidos. Lila sorprendida por la respuesta del chico no dudo un segundo y camino con el hacia la pista. Ambos deseando que las cosas al fin cambiaran.

Fin capitulo 17

**Bueno y... que les ha parecido, espero que les haya gustado, pronto sera el encuentro. Nos vemos por aca, y no dejen de decirme sus comentarios con un review. **

**Los quiero **

**Ires  
**


	18. Frente a ti

**Hey aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Creo que pronto nos acercaremos al final.**

**Espero que les guste mucho. Nos vemos y que tengan unas muy felices vacaciones de Semana Santa. **

**Ires**

Helga caminaba abrazada del brazo de Marie, las calles estaban silenciosas y una suave lluvia de nieve comenzaba a cubrir las calles, imágenes multicolores, olores y recuerdos comenzaban a inundar su mente y sus sentidos, mientras vagos recuerdos volvían a su cabeza, risas y buenos momentos de su niñez y sentía que casi podía tocar sus recuerdos.

Mira Marie, aquí –dijo deteniéndose en una esquina – Esta allí mi nombre,¡¡¡estoy recordando!!! –exclamo gozosa mientras se hincaba para mirar sus letras, y al lado de su nombre estaba el nombre de Phoebe.

¿Pohebe quien es?

Mi mejor amiga –dijo sin pensar

Ves que bueno, el doctor te lo dijo ¿no? pero no quiero que te fatigues demasiado, recordar tanto de jalón te puede hacer daño, si te sientes mal, podemos regresar.

Si te lo diré, lo prometo –dijo levantándose y mirando hacia el fondo de la calle, las luces de colores decoraban el gran edificio.

Mira es allá. Vamos.

-----------------

La música sonaba suave y la gente caminaba entre las mesas saludando y riendo de encontrarse allí, la pista estaba vacía, y los jóvenes estaban todos reunidos en una misma mesa riendo y hablando de los viejos tiempos y de las nuevas aventuras.

Vaya viejo, así que al fin piensas hacerle caso a Lila? –dijo el moreno mirando a su mejor amigo

Es…

Es muy linda, y esta loca por ti desde que éramos niños, creo que es justo, además creo que te hará feliz, digo no por que te vayas a casar con ella, pero puedes divertirte, salir con nosotros y que ya no te sientas mal tercio

Yo no…

Entonces ¿por que siempre pones excusa para evitar salir con Phbs y conmigo?

Sabes iré por ponche

No te dejaré en paz, hasta que le pidas que sea tu novia –dijo Gerald riendo – Y no olvides traerme uno a mi

Gerald déjalo en paz.

Phbs es tiempo de que deje el recuerdo de Helga atrás.

Si lo se, pero es difícil, que harías tu en su lugar, si yo muriera. Y el te dijera que me olvidarás y salieras con otra chica.

Amor, no digas eso ni en broma –dijo el cambiando su expresión- mi vida sería… -dijo sin encontrar las palabras

Bueno, ahora mira como se siente, y compréndelo. –Gerald busco con su mirada a su mejor amigo.

Hey que no es…

Lila se acerco Arnold y lo abrazo.

Oh Arnold estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, creí que no vendrías, y mas aun porque bailaste conmigo

Oye Lila yo quiero…

Si, que sucede

¿Que vas a hacer mañana?

No tengo planes

¿Que tal si salimos a ver una película?

¡¡¡Me encantará!!!

La mesa donde estaba la botana y la bebida estaba llena de gente, todos reían mientras escuchaban los chistes de un chico un poco mayor que el

Hey Pequeñín debes conocer a este chico es tan gracioso –dijo Phil viendo a su nieto acercarse.

Max quiero presentarte a mi nieto del que te hable se llama Arnold – Los ojos del chico cabeza de balón se abrieron por causa de la sorpresa que de verlo allí nuevamente.

Hey Arnold que gusto encontrarte acá –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que le abrazaba del brazo.

Si, -dijo el sin salir de su asombro – Ella es Lila

Hola mucho gusto –dijo ella

Aaaaaaaaaaaaarnold!!! –dijo con su tono cantarín Olga acercándose y abrazándolo – Que bueno verte, le estaba diciendo a Maxi, que debemos vernos y…

---------------------

Helga y Marie entraron en el salón y después todo paso muy rápido, Helga miro directo a donde estaba su hermana, la localizo pronto, Max estaba a unos pasos de ella y hablaba con otro chico que estaba de espaldas, y sus recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, cada uno de ellos, su niñez, su primer amor, todo sobre el cabeza de balón y su ultimo momento junto a el, ella lastimándolo y el lanzándola al fondo del río. Sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían mas y lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de Marie angustiada cerca del suyo.

En el momento en que Olga abrazo a Arnold, Max miro hacia la entrada, allí acababa de entrar su pequeña cuñada, sonriendo, y de pronto sostenida por Marie cayo al suelo.

Olga es hora de irnos

Si amor –dijo mirando a su esposo dirigirse a la entrada -Me ha dado mucho gusto verte Arnold, por favor vayan a la casa, tenemos mucho que platicar, despídeme de tus padres

Si

Que sucedió? –dijo Olga mirando a Marie acercarse a ella

Oh Sra. Fowl, no lo se, solo de pronto perdió el conocimiento, Max se la ha llevado a la casa, me dijo que la esperara

Vamos

Arnold la miro alejarse, ahora todo encajaba, esa chica era la que le había abierto en la casa de Helga, así que al final se habían casado Olga y Max pero…

Arnold que sucede, quienes son ellos?

Unos amigos

Hey Arnold ese era Max? –Dijo Gerald acercándose

Si y vino con Olga, y por lo que entendí ellos se casaron

Wow!!! – dijo Gerald riendo – ves lo que te decía de seguir adelante, pero porque se fueron yo quería saludarlo.

No lo se, saben me iré a casa.

Pero Arni – dijo Lila haciendo un puchero

Nos vemos otro día, abuelo me ire a la casa, nos vemos alla

¿No te quedaras a cenar?

Creo que paso.

Arnold se abrió paso entre la multitud, y al salir fue recibido por el viento helado que corría por la ciudad, sus pensamientos se aclararon y la presión en el pecho que deseaba olvidar se hizo mas intensa. "¿Por qué en el momento en que decidía olvidar ellos aparecían? Era posible que nunca pudiera olvidarla, que su corazón siempre fuera de ella, se sentía culpable por la muerte de Helga, sabía que no lo hacia consiente, pero su mente se lo recordaba por las noches. Arnold paso de largo por su casa, por ahora solo necesitaba pensar.

Helga despertó en su cuarto, a su alrededor estaban Max, Olga y Marie mirándola angustiada, ella miro a Max y comenzó a llorar. Su llanto se fue haciendo mas intenso y prolongado, parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

Hermanita bebe, no llores.

Es… es que…

Di, por favor no llores, calma y dime que te pasa, ¿has recordado?

Si, pero yo… -dijo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a ceder

Que pasa

Yo lo maté

Lo mataste? –dijo Olga

Yo… lo hice, si no el los hubiera matado a todos, le rogué que no me soltara, que volviera pero no lo hizo y quizás ahora.

No, espera, debes calmarte –dijo mientras seguía abrazándola – Te llevare al hospital

No!!!! –dijo la rubia –estoy bien

Max creo que lo mejor será que vaya yo con Marie por el medicamento tu quédate con ella.

Helga se quedo sentada en su cama, ahora su mente se encontraba despejada y pudo hacer que todo cuadrara, pero se sentía vacía, su mente en esos momentos recordaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido en la selva, y podía sentir aun en sus manos la presión de el arma con la que lo había atacado.

Como estas? –dijo el rubio sonriéndole desde la puerta.

Estoy mejor lo siento

Me alegra que seas tu de nuevo.

Max, en la selva yo, ¿yo herí a Arnold? ¿lo maté?

No querida, no lo mataste. Pero no era el mismo, el no quiso herirte

Yo, sus ojos eran tan…

Deja de pensar en eso, ahora estas en casa, has vuelto a ser tu misma, y veras como las cosas son mejor.

El, ¿has hablado con Arnold?

No.

Crees que el, aun me… -las palabras se atoraron en su garganta

Hey porque no te calmas y descansas un poco

Max, quiero volver a casa

¿Quieres volver a casa? Pero, estas en casa

No quiero volver a Canadá.

Debes pensarlo bien, no deseas que lo busque no quieres hablar con el.

Max, yo lo deseo, pero si el no te ha llamado, si el no ha llamado a casa, ¿que interés puede tener en mi?

Porque no te duermes y mañana con mas claridad si sigue en pie regresar con tus padres te llevamos a casa sin preguntas.

Gracias Max.

Descansa, estaré en mi recamara viendo como va tu hermana

Gracias.

Max cerro la puerta detrás de el, la rubia se sentó en la cama y se coloco un suéter y una chalina encima, no podía dormir, estaba tan cerca de el, pero a la ves se sentía tan lejos, ¿Por qué no la había buscado? Tomo su celular y marco un número olvidado por ella, pero grabado en su corazón como con fuego.

Hola! –escucho una voz femenina que le contesto el teléfono.

Ah, he, hola, me puede comunicar con Arnold

El no se encuentra esta en la fiesta, gusta dejarle un recado

No, gracias.

Así que estaba en la fiesta, quizás pudo haberlo visto, de no haberse desmayado, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido para que Max no la regresara a cama, el era muy bueno, y le encantaba la idea de que se hubiera casado con su hermana nadie la cuidaría mejor que el, y la mantendría dentro de las zonas no peligrosas del mundo.

Se detuvo frente a la venta y vio como la nieve caía suavemente en la ciudad, se apretó la chalina y abrió la puerta, la calle estaba casi desierta frente a su casa estaba una persona mirando hacia el cielo, parecía tener mucho tiempo allí pues la nieve se amontonaba en sus hombros y en su cabeza.

Disculpe acaso esta perdido? –dijo ella bajando un escalón

Lo siento, no quise molestar –dijo el mirando hacia la puerta. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en ese instante, y ambos parecieron perderse en sus pensamientos.

**Que les parecio? Al fin se encontraron, y las cosas se pondran mejor. **

**Besos y no olviden dejar reviews. **

**Ires  
**


	19. Dirección incorrecta

**Hola, como estan? Lamento mucho la tardanza, deje a mi muso en Texas y viaje a Ganesville durante un mes, lo bueno es que me lo mandaron x correo y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, Espero que les guste, y ya esta casi listo el siguiente. **

**No los entretengo mas... Besos y disfruten esta lectura.**

**Capitulo 19. Direccion incorrecta.  
**

Di, tu hermana te llama –dijo Max bajando por las escaleras y mirándola parada en la puerta viendo hacia el exterior

Si –dijo volteando a verlo

¡Arnold! –dijo el rubio al ver al chico en la puerta – Pasa por favor –dijo dándole el paso – Tenemos que hablar

Helga subió las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto para hablar a su hermana, mientras que en la sala el rubio cabeza de balón miraba a Max con ojos de pocos amigos.

Hey lo siento –dijo Max

Ella ha estado viva todo este tiempo y tu no me lo dijiste, sabes como me sentía

Arnold cálmate y déjame explicarte

¡Que me calme! –dijo en un grito, en ese momento todo su dolor, su frustración, sus malos momentos se transformaron en una mezcla de enojo y alegría.

Ven acompáñame a la cocina, ¿quieres un refresco? –dijo Max tranquilamente

Quiero una explicación

Arnold –dijo abriendo una botella de soda y dejándola frente a el – Cuando los dejamos en el aeropuerto, recibí una llamada de mi hermana, sonaba muy mal, triste, llorosa, pero sobre todo muy enojada. Y lo único que me entere en ese momento fue Di viajaba medio muerta hacia New York. Mi hermana me reclamo por teléfono el porque no la había cuidado, al llegar allí mi corazón se destrozo, ella estaba irreconocible, tenía muchísimos golpes en el rostro y el su cuerpo así como huesos rotos, era increíble, es un milagro su recuperación.

Pero porque no me lo dijiste –dijo intentando calmar su enojo y frustración

Ella estuvo inconsciente varios días, los médicos no creyeron que despertaría y cuando lo hizo no tenía memoria, no recordaba nada de su infancia. ¿Para que hacerla recordar algo en el estado en que se encontraba?

Pero ¿como es que…?

Cuando me vine de la fiesta ella perdió la conciencia en la fiesta, y la traje de regreso, en ese momento ella recordó todo, tu quizás no lo recuerdes, pero ella fue la que te provoco la herida de la espalda.

¿Ella?

Si, ahora sabes el porque no te lo dije, las cosas son complicadas, ella sabe lo que hizo y yo aun no he hablado con ella.

Max, ¿ella esta bien?

Si, hasta ahora.

Puedo hablar con ella.

Claro –dijo saliendo de la cocina – pero es mas frágil de lo que crees. No dejes que se fatigue mucho ok.

Si gracias –dijo Arnold

Helga esperaba en la sala, al ver salir a Max él le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Helga el desea hablar contigo, ¿tu quieres hacerlo?

No lo se – dijo ella mirándolo angustiado

Es mejor que hablen y se expliquen todo, sin nadie de intermedio.

Helga entro en la cocina y Arnold le sonrió desde la barra

Hola Helga

Hola cabeza de balón –dijo ella sin el tono de fastidio comúnmente usado en su infancia

¿Como te sientes?

Mucho mejor que hace muchos días

Helga yo es…

Arnold quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que te hice en la selva

No tienes de que disculparte Helga, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido actuaste con valor, pero yo es terrible lo que te hice

Olvídalo esta bien, estoy bien –dijo ella sonriendo – Sabes ahora que estoy bien creo que es tiempo de volver a donde me quede, he perdido mucho tiempo en los hospitales y quiero regresar a la escuela

Oh –dijo el sin palabras – Creo que a Phoebe le dará mucho gusto saber que estas viva

Si, creo que la llamaré

¿Creo que será mejor que se lo diga yo y vendremos a verte mañana te parece?

Mañana es sábado, perfecto aquí estaré por la tarde, quizás iremos al medico mañana por la mañana pero en la tarde estará bien

Bueno te veremos aquí –dijo mirando al rubio levantarse, mientras su cuñado entraba en la cocina

Cuídate – Max abrazo a Helga por el brazo mientras veían caminar a Arnold hacia su casa, la rubia sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, habían charlado solo un momento pero le pareció perfecto

Por cierto –dijo el rubio desde el otro lado de la acera – Recuerdas aquel día en industrias Schek –mi respuesta debió ser yo también.

Gracias –dijo ella en un susurro

Helga porque no te vas a la cama y te subo en un momento un vaso de leche y tus medicinas –dijo Max sonriéndole al ver el auto de su esposa estacionarse al frente

Gracias Max –ella lo abrazo y subió rápidamente a su habitación

¿Que sucedió en industrias Schek?

Nada –dijo ella subiendo corriendo las escaleras

¿Como esta ella? –dijo Olga en el momento que la vio subir

Mejor que nunca –dijo el sonriendo y abrazando a su esposa

Helga miraba por la ventana, lo había visto, y por lo visto las cosas serían mejor, el se veía tan distinto, pero ¿y si no era así?

A la mañana siguiente, llamaron a la puerta con insitencia

¿Estas lista? –dijo una voz frente a ella

Laila, si, ya esta aquí Gerald, solo debemos ir por Arnold

Que bueno que tu padre consiguió esos pases –dijo el moreno tomando su mochila y la de su novia

Si, que emoción –dijo la peliroja

Nos iremos en mi auto si no hay inconveniente –dijo el moreno

Para nada

Phbs me encantan tus aretes

Gracias, me los dio Gerald en nuestro aniversario –dijo mientras sonreía – Llamaste a Arnold

Anoche, pero no lo encontré, su abuelo me dijo que no estaba, pero le deje el recado con ellos

Espero que este listo –dijo el moreno bajando del auto y entrando a la casa de huéspedes- ¿Que haces aun dormido? –dijo mirando a su amigo en la cama

Hey Gerald –dijo el con una sonrisa – Buenos días

¿Buenos días? Tardes querras decir, que esperas? Te estamos esperando abajo, las chicas están en el carro

Ya, wow y le dije que yo la llamaría, tuve una noche fabulosa

Si me doy cuenta, ¿ya hablaste con tus padres?

Con mis padres? –dijo mientras rebuscaba en los cajones y se vestia rápidamente

Si, sobre el asunto

¿Que me quieres decir? ¿Esto se me ve bien? –dijo mientras sacaba una camisa del closet

Arnold, no pese que estuvieras tan emocionado, pero a ella le importa poco como te ves esta loca por ti

Si lo se y que tal esta?

Asi estas bien –dijo el moreno hechando un poco de ropa en la mochila de su amigo – Vamonos o llegaremos tarde

Si, sabes le pediré ser mi novia

Vaya excelente, se volverá loca, vamos –dijo jalándolo antes de que cambiara de parecer

Hola Gerald, Arnold –dijo Stella mirando a su hijo y al moreno – Les prepare emparedados y algunas bebidas

Es una amor Stella

Para que

Vamos o llegaremos tarde –dijo poniendo en los brazos de su amigo la caja con la comida

Pero

Anda te dire en el coche, te iras atrás con Lila –dijo el moreno –¿ Arnold?

Laila – dijo el rubio deteniéndose frente al auto

Hola Arnold, sube o llegaremos tarde, y mi padre nos consiguió boletos de primera fila

Pero yo crei

No es el momento de echarte para atrás –dijo el moreno empujándolo para que entrara en el coche

El auto arranco a toda velocidad, Arnold permanecia en silencio mientras observaba las calles avanzar rápidamente dejando atrás la ciudad

Arnold porque estas tan serio –dijo Phoebe

¿Quizas fue un sueño? –dijo Arnold

¿Que? Que soñaste? –dijo Lila

A Helga – la pecosa giro su rostro hacia otro lado, para evitar mirar con dolor a su amado, ¿Por qué no la olvidaba?

Quizás fue porque viste a su hermano ayer, pero sabes que ella…

Gerlad, por favor

No, ella esta… - Arold miro hacia afuera –¿ A donde vamos?

A esquiar –dijo Lila – dijiste que te gustaría hacerlo y mi padre me consiguió unos pases

Pero debo volver antes del medio día

Estas loco, esto es mejor que Hillwood –dijo deteniendo el coche – vamos chicas –dijo esto lanzándole una mirada furibunda a su amigo

El día paso rápidamente, Arnold no tenia humor de esquiar y sus amigos subieron a lo alto de la montaña después de insistirle que los acompañara, se fueron sin el y aun permanecían arriba

Hola Arnold

Phoebe –dijo el rubio al ver a la chica de ojos rasgados parada a su lado – Ya bajaron?

No ellos aun están arriba, es muy divertido no quieres venir

No, la verdad ahora quisiera estar en casa

Pero ¿porque? Además yo creí que tu quieras salir con Laila

Claro de que no, digo es una chica simpática, no lo niego, pero no me gusta, tu sabes mis sentimientos

Arnold –dijo ella sentándose a su lado – te comprendo pero, ella no volverá

No, Phoebe, ella esta viva

Arnold no juegues, eso es muy cruel

No, Phbs ayer estuve en su casa, y la vi, ella esta viva, hable con Max y el me explico todo

Ella esta viva y yo estoy aquí ¿y no a su lado? Amor!!! –dijo al ver al moreno llegar a su lado

¿Que te sucede querida?

Debemos irnos

¿Irnos? Pero aun no anochece

Gerald, no escuchamos a Arnold, el, el dice que Helga esta viva

¿Viva?

Si yo la vi

¡WOW! –dijo el moreno riendo – Así que era a quien esperabas ver, por eso fue tu actitud esta mañana, ¿la viste anoche?

Si

Bien pues empiecen a guardar y vayamos a verla

¿A quien? –dijo Lila llegando junto a el – ¿quieres otra carrera?

De hecho nos vamos, pero Arnold te lo dirá –dijo mirando a su amigo que observaba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

-------------- En otro lugar ----------------

Lo siento hermanita, quizás ocurrió algo –dijo Olga acariciando el cabello de su hermana

Olga déjame sola por favor –dijo Helga ocultando su rostro en la almohada, y dándose cuenta que quizás las cosas no serían como ella imaginaba.

Esta bien.

Ella se enderezo y tomo el teléfono, necesitaba salir y tomar algo de aire

¿Bueno?

Hola, Lorenzo, habla Helga…

**¿Les ha gustado? espero que si, por favor no olviden dejar reviews y diganme que les parece? **

**Nos vemos Ires  
**


	20. Un beso bajo la nieve

**Según yo este es el penultimo capitulo, espero que sí, porque ya lo hice muy cardiaco, pues aqui esta este capitulo, espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten tanto como yo. **

**Gracias por leer Ires.**

**Capitulo 20. Un beso bajo la nieve.  
**

- Lo siento hermanita, quizás ocurrió algo –dijo Olga acariciando el cabello de su hermana

- Olga déjame sola por favor –dijo Helga ocultando su rostro en la almohada, y dándose cuenta que quizás las cosas no serían como ella imaginaba.

Esta bien.

Ella se enderezo y tomo el teléfono, necesitaba salir y tomar algo de aire

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola, Lorenzo, habla Helga…

- Helga –dijo una suave voz del otro lado – soy Valery, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, lamento llamar a esta hora

- No hay problema, Lorenzo no esta, ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

- Solo quería saludar.

- Bien, gusto en hablar contigo.

- Igualmente

Helga tomo su chamarra y su bufanda, debía salir de su casa, no podía estar encerrada allí le dolia su corazón, era tan tonta, se creyo la ilusión de que Arnold vendría, pero porque no buscarlo a el, quizás su hermana tenia razón y algo le había impedido llegar.

- Helga a donde vas? –dijo Olga saliendo de la cocina con un delantal

- Tengo que salir

- Deja que Marie vaya contigo

- Marie no te ofendas, pero necesito ir sola, por favor hermana, regresare pronto

- Bien, pero si Max se molesta tu eres la culpable

- Lo acepto – ella la beso y salió de la casa rápidamente – Iré a casa de Arnold

Helga caminaba por las viejas calles por las que había crecido, recordando cada detalle, cada lugar, cada persona, solo había pasado un poco tiempo fueras pero las cosas se veian distintas, aunque quizás la diferente era ella. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de el gran edificio rojo donde vivía su querido cabeza de balón y toco a la puerta

- Si? –dijo una suave voz abriendo la puerta – Hola

- Hola, usted debe ser Stella la mama de Arnold

- Así es, y tu eres?

- Hola soy Helga, amiga de el, de hace muchos años, me da gusto saber que usted esta bien

- Gracias, pero pasa, esta muy helado afuera, deseas un chocolate caliente?

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo quería saber si estaba Arnold?

- Oh no esta –dijo dirigiéndola a la sala – El salió desde esta mañana con sus amigos Gerald y Phbs y también con esa linda pelisroja Lila, creo que es su novia, pero puedes esperarlo aquí, de hecho su primo Arni llego hace unas horas.

- Arni? –dijo mirando al rubio que estaba de espaldas a ella

- Helga –dijo el chico sonriendo – Crei que no te volveria a ver! –y la abrazo fuertemente

- Oh que bueno que estas aquí, dime Arni te gustaría ir a tomar un café –dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo

- Por supuesto, Tía regresare mas tarde, dile a Arnold que vendre a verlo

- Claro –dijo mirando a su sobrino y a la chica rubia salir – Se los diré

Arni y Helga entraron a un café, este parecía nuevo y poco concurrido, la luz era baja y el suave aroma de el café tostado invitaba a sentarse a disfrutar de una charla y una taza caliente.

- Helga –dijo el rubio hablando al fin – Creí que habías muerto

- No eres el primero que me lo dice –dijo ella sonriendo – pero aquí estoy vivita, pero mírate estas super alto, casi del tamaño de tu primo

- Arnold creció? Jaja creí que se quedaría pequeño

- Si que eres malo –dijo ella riendo

- No, no tanto

- Te ves tan diferente, me has sorprendido

- Soy el mismo, solo un poco mas alto, mi madre dice que aun no debía estirarme, que si lo hago los siguientes años, romperé la casa

- Si creo que ella tiene razón

- Helga, mi primo me llamo y me dijo que estabas muerta, sonaba fatal, y ahora te veo ¿como es esto posible? Arnold me dijo que habías muerto mientras rescataban a mis tíos y a tu hermana

- Si, pero me encontraron y me llevaron a New York

- Y estas bien?

- Creía que si

- Y eso ¿porque? ¿Puedo saberlo?

- Veras…

Gerald detuvo el auto fuera de casa de Helga, los cuatro chicos bajaron y tocaron el timbre

- Estoy tan feliz –dijo la morena

- Vamos, Phbs, tranquila

- Hey chicos, que gusto verlos –dijo el alto rubio que abrió la puerta – Adelante por favor

- Gracias

- ¿Donde esta Helga?

- ¿Helga? No la hemos visto, nosotros estábamos esquiando –dijo la morena

- ¿Esquiando? Arnold crei que vendrías a verla…

- Max yo lo siento, esto fue algo que…

- Arnold si no esta aquí que esperamos vámonos –dijo la pelisroja en tono fastidiado

- Ya entiendo, no esta aquí, pero yo le dire que estuvieron aquí –dijo Max mirando con molestia al rubio – Crei…

- Max no es lo que crees, las cosas salieron mal y bueno

- No necesitas explicar nada

- Oh Arnold, Gerlad, Phoebe ¿como están? –dijo Olga entrando en la sala – ¿Donde esta Helga?

- Nosotros acabamos de llegar

- Ella dijo que iria a tu casa, quizás aun esta alla, porque no van a buscarla, y si la encuentran díganle que por favor la esperamos para cenar

- Si gracias –dijo Arnold – Saliendo de la casa

- Oye hermano espera

- Los vere luego

- ¿Quieren tomar algo?

- Claro –dijo Phoebe – Verdad amor, asi platicaremos con el

- Yo tengo que irme –dijo Laila

- ¿Segura que no te quedas? –dijo Gerald

- No, gracias –Lila tomo su mochila y salió de casa de Helga sintiendo como todo se desbarataba a su alrededor.

--------------------------

Arnold corrió las pocas cuadras entre su casa y la de Helga, al llegar sentía heladas las manos y los pies, pero no le importaba lo único que quería era verla, verla de nuevo.

- Mama, papa, abuelo?

- Pequeñin, que bueno que llegas, estábamos a punto de cenar

- Abuelo ¿no ha venido Helga?

- ¿Quien, tu amiguita de las coletas?

- Si papa, ella pero ¿no la has visto?

- Pues estuve un rato en la oficina, y no, no la he visto, pero quizás tu madre si

- ¿Donde esta ella?

- No lo se, pero tu madre esta en la cocina

- Gracias. Mama

- Hola Arnold, como estas? Como te fue esquiando?

- Bien gracias, oye no vino a buscarme alguien?

- Si, porque no me dijiste que vendría dijo que tenias algo importante que decirle

- Y ¿donde esta ella?

- ¿Ella? ¿A quien te refieres?! Ah! Hablas de la linda rubia que vino a buscarte, ja perdona amor, yo me refería a tu primo Arni

- Arni, ¿te refieres a mi primo?

- Pues ni modo que a ti, si ella vino a buscarte pero le dije que no estabas, y vio a Arni y ellos se fueron, ¿tienes hambre?

- No mamá, sabes a donde fueron?

- Creo que a tomar café. Arnold esa linda pelirroja como se llama…

- ¿Laila?

- Si ella, es tu novia

- Claro de que no mamá, es mi amiga

- Bien, ¿iras a buscar a tu primo?

- Si

- Bueno no regresen tarde ok?

- Si, adiós

------------------------

Helga dejo de hablar y miro al rubio cabeza de balón y le sonrio

- Si que te divertiste

- Muy gracioso Arni, y ¿dime como estas tu?

- Inmensamente feliz de saberte viva, cuando Arnold me llamo y me comento que habías muerto, no le crei, pero Phoebe y Gerald me lo confirmaron y ayer me llamo de que había llegado y necesitaba hablar conmigo, por eso vine, y mira lo que me encuentro, a una linda rubia, de la cual estoy enamorado, y que sigue amando a mi primo

- Arni yo quisiera…

- Mi primo es un tonto, se que te ama y tu lo amas, pero porque se complica las cosas, tu eres muy linda, y el lo único que hace es lastimarte, digo si te quiere a ti, ¿porque sale con Lalia?

- Esa, es la pregunta del millón, pero sabes quise resignarme y olvidarme de su amor y lo único que hice fue quererlo mas, y ahora crei que quizás era diferente

- Helga, yo se que no soy Arnold, pero quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo, pase lo que pase, y aunque el sea mi primo lo golpeare si te lastima

- Arni eres muy tierno, pero no será necesario, yo me he dado cuenta que…

- No lo digas –dijo el tomando su mano – Se lo que sientes, pero debes pensar bien las cosas

- Gracias, Arni, eres un buen amigo–dijo ella intentando ocultar las lagrimas que sentía en sus mejillas –Creo que es tarde y debemos irnos

- Si, esta bien, te acompañare a casa

- Ire al baño –dijo mirando al rubio.

- Si

Helga se miro en el espejo, su mirada era triste, le dolían los ojos había llorado frente a Arni, porque tenia que pasarle esto, creyó que las cosas mejorarían que Arnold en verdad sentía algo por ella, algo real y no solo era ella

- Ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás querida –dijo mirándose al espejo – Ya luchaste por el suficiente, es tiempo de darte por vencida. – Sonrió y salió del baño, busco con la mirada a Arni quien la esperaba en la puerta y miraba hacia el exterior.

- Siento mi tardanza, mira –dijo señalando – empezó a nevar, vámonos o Max me matará – Arni le ofreció el brazo – Sabes he decidido regresar a Canadá

- ¿Porque?

- Wow si que hace frio, creo que es lo mejor

- No quieres pensarlo –dijo el rubio abrazándola por la espalda – Volviste por…

- Porque quería recordar, pero no puedo seguir así, ya me he lastimado bastante

- Helga –dijo el deteniéndose fuera de la casa de ella y se coloco frente a ella – Eres muy linda

- Gracias Arni

- Y quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi y yo no…

- Arni – dijo ella sintiéndolo cerca –Creo que debería entrar

- No, primero dejame hablar, yo te amo –dijo quitándose aflojando su bufanda y dejando sus labios descubiertos

- No esta bien

- Si, yo te amo y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir nunca mas, yo me encargaré de eso –el se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios. Helga sintió que algo comenzaba a brotar dentro de ella quería separarse de el, pero algo mas grande la retuvo junto a el.

**Continuara... proximo desenlace**

**¿Qué tal??? Que Arni tan aventado verdad! bueno gracias por leer, y por favor dejen sus comentarios, los cuales son de gran animo y aliento para mi, porque se que tan bien voy o no. **

**Cuidense, los quiero mucho y nos veremos por aca.**

**Ires  
**


	21. El final del camino

**Bueno, hemos llegado a la recta final, despues de mucho sufrir, y todas las aventuras que nuestros personajes vivieron, al fin llegan al final de esta historia. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que disfrutaron de mi primera historia de Hey Arnold! la verdad disfrute mucho escribiendola (aunque me demore, pero al fin esta el final) **

**Gracias a todos por leer, disfruten este capitulo... **

**Los quiere Ires.**

**Capitulo 21 "El final del camino"  
**

La puerta se abrió y la luz de la casa los ilumino y eso interrumpió su beso

-Helga, que haces allí afuera –dijo Olga mirando a su hermana que miraba el suelo completamente sonrojada – Pasa, hola Arnold que bueno verte otra vez

-El, no es Arnold es Arni, su primo… -dijo en un susurro subiendo los escalones

-Lo siento, pero pasen tengo chocolate caliente y aquí están tus amigos Phbs y Gerald

-Phbs! –dijo mientras entraba corriendo

-Quieres pasar Arni?

-Oh creo que mejor me voy, tengo que ir a mi casa, dile a Helga que mañana vendré a hablar con ella por favor

-Si, que te vaya bien.

Al entrar a la sala Phoebe reía de las bormas de Max y los ojos de ella y de su mejor amiga se toparon.

-Helga!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Phbs se levanto y corrió a abrazarla

-Phbs, te he extrañado!

-Que bueno que estas bien ¿Donde estabas?

-Fui a tomar un café

-Tu hermana dijo que estabas en casa de Arnold ¿te lo topaste?

-No, solo estaba Arni, su primo y el me trajo

-Si, el te trajo –dijo Olga entrando en la sala – Me di cuenta

-Donde esta Arni? –dijo Helga al ver a su hermana entrar en la sala con una taza de chocolate

-El se fue, dijo que tenia cosas que arreglar en su casa

-Bueno nosotros también debemos irnos –dijo Gerald estirándose – Ha sido un largo día y sorpresivo, pero espero que podamos salir contigo

-Si, gracias

-Helga me gustaría quedarme esta noche contigo –dijo Phbs – Tenemos mucho que hablar

-Claro

-Gerald me quedare aquí, yo le aviso a mis padres

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – el moreno beso a su novia, subió a su auto y se alejo de allí

------------------- Mientras tanto…

-Mamá ya regrese

-Arnold, tu primo llego hace rato, esta arriba, quieres subirle por favor esta taza de leche caliente

-Si claro

-Hey Arni, ¿como estas?

-No mejor que tu créeme, dime que es lo que me querias decir.

-Bueno, es que han pasado muchas cosas desde que te llame

-Como que, Helga esta viva

-Así es, fue tan sorprendente para mi, yo…

-Hijo tu amigo Gerald esta aquí, lo voy a hacer pasar –Grito su madre desde el primer piso

-Hey viejo –dijo el moreno entrando – Vaya ¿ustedes dos tomaron lo mismo o que? Arni, gusto en verte viejo

-Igualmente, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Genial, disfrutando mis vacaciones, y tu que milagro que visites Hillwood

-Arnold me llamo

-¿Entonces te iras? ¿Tus padres lo saben?

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Arni

-Yo había pensado en irme un tiempo a vivir contigo primo

-¿Y a causa de que? –dijo Arni mirando con sorpresa a su primo – Mis tios están con vida, al fin los tienes a tu lado, tus abuelos están mejor que nunca, todo esta bien, ¿que mas necesitas? ¿Porque te quieres ir? ¿Acaso es por Helga?

-Si, principalmente esa era mi razón

-Arnold no te entiendo, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué tantas dudas? ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-No lo entenderías

-Si me lo dices lo haré –dijo Arni levantándose – Pero no te puedo permitir que la vuelvas a lastimar, sabes que siempre la he querido, desde la primera vez que la vi, y tu cada vez que le das alas, se las cortas de tajo, ¿a que crees que juegas?

-No me juzgues si no lo sabes, yo no quiero volverla a lastimar, no me lo perdonaría nunca, no sabes lo que he pasado, lo que he sufrido, lo que he vivido desde que me di cuenta que yo… había causado su muerte

-Asi que tu fuiste el culpable –dijo acercándose a el

-Calma –dijo Gerald – Las cosas no son así cada uno tiene una parte de la historia – Helga llego al final y resulto herida, pero Arnold no fue el culpable, ella solo fue un daño colateral

-Eso es una tontería –dijo Arni

-No, no lo es, Arnold estaba drogado por los que mantenían prisioneros a tus tíos, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Helga, Arnold hubiera matado a todos.

-¿Tu? –dijo mirando a su primo – No lo sabía

-Esta bien, no hemos hablado…

---------------------------------------

-La lámpara de el buro estaba prendida y alumbraba suavemente las paredes rosas de la habitación

-¿Helga que te sucede? Porque estas asi?

-De que hablas

-No te hagas, te conozco perfectamente y algo te tiene preocupada

-Es solo… todo ha pasado tan rápido

-Si, ya se, esta mañana te crei muerta y ahora estas viva, sana y muy linda

-Gracias amiga –dijo Helga sonriendo

-Pero algo me ocultas que es? Tiene que ver con Arnold?

-Si, y no, pero no te oculto nada, es solo que todo es tan confuso, y mi corazón esta por estallar.

-Me puedes decir que pasa?

-Arnold estuvo anoche aquí, el y yo hablamos y fue perfecto

-Al fin te hablo claro, ha estado en una horrible depresión desde que… creo que todos estábamos asi, hasta Gerald aunque no lo creas. Creo que nunca vi a Arnold tan triste y luego comenzó a tener pesadillas, creía que el era quien te había matado

-Si me lo dijo

-Arnold es un tonto amiga, sabe que te ama, creo que desde hace años el lo sabe, mas nunca te lo pudo decir, ahora el creo que el esta intentando hacer lo correcto, lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo

-Pero no se si yo…

-¿Tu no lo quieres? Han cambiado tus sentimientos hacia el? –dijo ella preocupada al ver la mirada ausente de su amiga

-No, es que, es muy confuso, hoy lo espere todo el día y nunca llego, el me dijo que…. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – Que, que me amaba, desde, aquel día, y yo le creí, como siempre… soy tan tonta

-No, si el te lo dijo es por que asi es, yo se que te ama

-Y si es asi, ¿porque no vino, porque se fue con Lila?, ¿porque su madre dice que son novios?, ¿Por qué?

-Eso solo el te lo puede explicar

-Y eso intente, fui a buscarlo, creyendo que quizás algo había pasado, por eso no había venido, y me entero de que se fue con ella. Y allí estaba Arni

-¿El primo de Arnold?

-Si

-Por eso te entretuviste, ¿que paso?

-Estuvimos hablando, yo después de lo que paso, había decidido irme a Canada

-Que te hizo cambiar de parecer

-El, me dijo que lo pensara, que lo reconsiderara, que hablara con Arnold

-¿Entonces lo haras?

-Eso quiero, pero paso algo mas…

-Algo mas ¿Que? –dijo la japonesa mirando a la rubia con expectación

-El me beso

-¿QUE? Y que hiciste? Porque lo hizo?

-Fue todo tan extraño, el me dijo que me amaba, que nunca me haría daño y me beso, y esto es extraño fue tan lindo…

-Helga estas segura, esto significaría que tu, sientes algo por Arni?

-No, yo… es que fue tan… ah, estúpido Arnold siempre hace todo mal

-Vamos, mañana hablas con Arni, consúltalo con la almohada y lo que creas correcto hazlo, pero no puedes después echarte para atrás

-Si

-Ahora dime todo lo que has hecho

-No, tu tienes que platicarme, como te fue en la escuela, que planes tienes, todo

-Bueno…

El sol estaba comenzando a iluminar la ciudad lentamente, Arnold no había podido dormir, su corazón estaba inquieto necesitaba ver a Helga y hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas, sabía que había actuado mal y debía aclarar todo, miro su habitación y vio a su primo y a su mejor amigo los cuales dormían aun, la nieve había dejado de caer y el sol iluminaba las calles, se coloco un sueter grueso y salió de su cuarto

-Hola Arnold

-Abuelo –dijo el chico sonriendo

-Que te sucede? Porque madrugas?

-Tengo algo que hacer

-Bueno que te vaya bien, pienso que deberías dejarte de rodeos y tomar el toro por los cuernos, asi acabaras pronto con esta corrida

-Gracias abuelo.

-Arnold salió a la calle y camino lentamente, suaves pasos lo hicieron detenerse y miro a su primo a su lado

-¿Que haces?

-Ire contigo, vas a verla ¿o no?

-Si, pero, este… creo que debo ir solo

-No, quiero ver que haras –dijo el sonriendo

-Se que esto será raro, pero no hables ok.

-Claro, pero escucha primo, si tu la lastimas, si yo la veo llorar por tu culpa, te golpeare como nunca lo he hecho

-Si, eso no sucederá. –dijo deteniéndose frente a casa de Helga y tocando el timbre

-Si? –dijo Max minutos después mientras abria la puerta – Arnold que haces aquí a esta hora?

-Debo hablar con Helga

-Arnold, creo que esta vez no

-Max, esta será la ultima vez que te lo pido, si ella no quiere verme me ire, pero dile que necesitamos hablar

-Esta bien, pasen –dijo mirándo a Arnold y a su acompañante

-Es mi primo Arni

-Mucho gusto

Minutos mas tarde Helga bajaba por las escaleras, mirando a ambos chicos

-Buenos días Helga –dijo Arnold mirándola sonriendo

-Hola Arnold, Arni, como estas?

-Bien, como te sientes hoy

-Este, mejor que ayer gracias por acompañarme anoche

-Yo…

-Helga necesito hablar contigo –dijo Arnold acercándose a ella – Quiero que sepas que yo…

-Arnold, por favor, ya basta, no digas mas, mi cabeza y mi corazón son un desatre por tu culpa, además yo, Arni lo de anoche, lo siento tanto, creo que…

-Helga esta bien, –dijo Arni mirando a su rubia amiga que lo miraba angustiada y a su primo que algo le ocultaba – Hablamos después Helga

-Pero…

-Debes primero aclararte con mi primo y después hablamos, yo siempre estaré para ti.

-Quieres salir atrás? –dijo la rubia mirando a su amigo

-Claro

-En un momento regresamos –dijo Helga mirando a Arni y a su cuñado que bajaba las escaleras

Ambos salieron al patio trasero, la nieve cubria el piso y las sillas, Helga se recargo en la puerta y Arnold camino por el patio, dio media vuelta y quedo frente a ella.

-Arnold…

-No, dejame hablar primero –dijo el – Hasta este momento he sido un tonto, nunca he hecho nada por miedo, miedo a lastimar a alguien, siempre intento quedar bien con todos, y al final termino lastimando a las personas, y lo que mas me duele, es que he estado lastimando a la única persona que siempre ha cedido su lugar por mi, que se preocupa por lo que yo quiero, por que yo sea feliz, tu me dijiste que desde el jardín me has amado, y yo en ese momento no lo pude creer, solo me safe de ti, con una tonta excusa, y cuando quise remediarlo ya no estabas aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tarde en darme cuenta? Demasiado, pero espero no haber perdido mi oportunidad, mi corazón y mi mente te pertenecen mas que nunca, se que te amo, pero no es un sentimiento, es una decisión, una decisión que tome, de estar a tu lado, ser feliz a tu lado y hacerte feliz, de nunca mas volverte a ver sufrir, y mas por mi causa.

-Arnold basta, yo –dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba parado frente a ella- Yo, me siento tan confundida

-Querida Helga, si me dices que me separe de ti, lo hare, pero ten por seguro que tu te quedaras con mi corazón, y ese lugar nunca nadie lo podrá ocupar

-Yo, Arnold… anoche yo –dijo ella mientras la voz le temblaba – me siento

-Helga lamento haberte engañado, lamento haberte lastimado, nunca quise estar con Laila, ella solo es mi amiga, anoche yo quise que entendieras, eso, corri a buscarte, a explicarte, todo fue un malentendido, si fue terrible para mi, debió haber sido lo peor para ti al sentir que te había mentido, pero no fue asi, pero espero que me perdones, yo quise que te dieras cuenta de mi amor por ti, y no se si tu, si tu te diste cuenta de el, pero el beso que te di, ha sido lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

-… Pero… -dijo la rubia mirándolo asombrada

-Lamento haberte engañado, se que creiste que era Arni, pero no me hubieras permitido acercarme, no en la condición que estabas y por todo lo que te había hecho.

-Entonces Arni… eras tu?

Flash Back

-Arnold la miro entrar al baño mientras su primo la esperaba cerca de la puerta y se colocaba la chamarra, el gorro y la bufanda

-Arni

-Arnold? Que haces aquí?

-Yo, mi madre me dijo que estaban en un café, he recorrido los pocos que hay y te vi

-¿Porque la dejaste? ¿Porque no cumpliste?

-Arni, yo, no tengo perdón, pero te pido que me entiendas

-A mi no e debes explicaciones, es a ella, tu habla con ella –dijo entregándole el gorro y la bufanda – te veré en la casa y me dirás porque vine

-Gracias! –dijo el rubio sonriendo – y colocándoselas mientras ocultaba su rostro con la bufanda

Fin flash back

-Si, lo siento, no quise engañarte, yo estaba decidido a ir a hablar contigo, pero Arni me dio sus cosas y se fue a casa.

-Por eso no hablaste al salir del café, me hiciste pensar que…

-Helga Geraldine Pataki, eres la chica mas maravillosa que he conocido, fui tan tonto al dejarte ir aquella vez sin decirte nada, me odie al pensar que te había perdido por Max, y cuando nos separamos en San Lorenzo, yo lo único que quería era ir a buscarte, pero al ver a tu hermana, y después no supe mas de mi, cuando desperté y me dijeron de tu muerte, yo creí que mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, fueron unos meses terribles, y mas aun…

-Detente

-No, escúchame, al creer que te había matado, no podía continuar, el saber que por mi culpa tu habías perdido, y que por mi te había perdido fue horriblemente doloroso, pero al saber que estabas con vida, todo volvió a tener sentido, volvió a brillar en hermosos colores, tu le das color a mi vida, y si me dices que me quieres fuera de tu vida, yo no…

-Arnold –dijo la rubia acercándose a el

-Yo…

-Has sido la causa de los mas largos desvelos en mi vida, ocupaste mi corazón por mucho tiempo, mas en estos momentos, yo, debo decirte que en todo este tiempo, mis sentimientos no han cambiado ni un poco, sigo amándote, ya vez –dijo sonriendo

-Helga- Yo -El la abrazo y le dio un beso mientras los rayos del sol despuntaban el alba.

-Eres un tonto cabeza de balón –dijo la rubia separándose de el

-Si, lo se.

-Arnold, pero quiero que sepas esto, me iré a mi casa, esto no significa que mis sentimientos por ti no son verdaderos, -dijo al ver la mirada de sorpresa del rubio- o que no quiero estar a tu lado, pero mi vida ahora esta allá, dejemos las cosas descansar, si he esperado este momento tanto tiempo, puedo esperar un poco mas para estar a tu lado, ¿verdad?

-Te esperaré el tiempo necesario.

-Por ahora seamos amigos ok.

-Muy bien –dijo el sonriendo.

Helga entro a la casa, su hermana servia café mientras charlaba con Arni y su esposo, Phoebe había bajado también y la miraba con expectación.

-Primo es hora de irnos –dijo Arnold entrando a la casa – Olga, Max, muchas gracias por todo, han sido muy amables, me voy. Phoebe nos vemos después, Helga, adiós.

Arni miro a ambos y sin decir palabra salió de la casa, mientras caminaban hacia la pensión el buscaba algún signo en el rostro de su primo

-¿y que ha sucedido?

-Todo esta bien –dijo el rubio – al fin todo esta bien

-Me da gusto primo, eso significa que te quedarás aquí? ó ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-Por supuesto, papá y mamá quieren ir a ver a mis tíos

La casa permanecía en silencio

-¿Y que paso hermanita bebé?

-Pues quiero ir a casa

-Pero Helga –dijo Olga- Creí que…

-¿Phoebe te gustaría ir a Canadá?

-Yo

-Debo de ir, porque necesito pedir mi transferencia a Hillwood. -Dijo sonriendo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillon y su sonrisa iluminaba la habitacion.

**FIN**

**¡Hey que les parecio! ¿Les ha gustado? Bueno a mi la verdad me encanto, creo que no podía pasar mas, pero eso lo deciden ustedes, GRACIAS de nuevo x leer, espero que est final haya sido de su agrado.**

**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!!  
**

**Cuidense mucho, Dios les bendiga y espero verlos pronto x aca. **

**Los quiero Ires  
**


	22. Epilogo

**Bueno hay que dar unas fanfarrias!!! tuf, tuf, tuf, tuuuuuuuuuf!!!! aquí esta el epilogo! Espero que les guste, mil gracias a todos los que han leido, y leeran mi historia, gracias por sus comentarios que fueron de gran animo para mi, y espero verlos pronto x aca. **

**Acabo diciendo que Hey Arnold pertenece a Nickelodeon y a su creador Barlett, y lo he realizado por el mero amor al arte!!!! Gracias a todos los quiero muchisimo!!!! **

**IRES!**

**E P I L O G O  
**

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente no podía creer que ya fuera tiempo de regresar a la escuela, había pasado el verano en compañía de sus padres viajando y ese día lo había estado esperando.

-Ya basta, estas mas emocionado que yo –dijo el joven moreno mirando a su amigo

-Oh Gerald ¿no estas emocionado por que Phoebe regresa?

-Bueno si lo estoy, pero no es la primera vez que nos separamos.

-Si lo recuerdo, mira ya están saliendo.

-Princesa –dijo el moreno mirando a su novia que se acercaba a ellos

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo pasaste el invierno?

-Bien, fuimos a esquiar y Timberly se rompió una pierna, pero –dijo al ver la expresión de asustada de su novia – pero esta bien, ya sabes como es ella

-Si, hola Arnold.

-Donde esta Helga

-Lo siento, ella no pudo venir –dijo mirando a su amigo – ella te escribió esto –dijo entregándole una carta

-Mi madre me hablo y me dijo que ya estoy inscrita, y que mañana empiezan las clases

-Si, será un buen año, verdad amigo

-Si –dijo este comenzando a leer la carta

-Vamos viejo que dice

-Que no volverá –dijo sonriendo – dice que el haber faltado a la escuela, les hizo perder el año en el campeonato de Tennis y sus amigas casi la asesinan, además de que no se tantas cosas, pero dice que hará lo posible por llegar el próximo semestre.

-Bien entonces vamos, hay que alistarnos para la escuela, ya la llamaras mas tarde –dijo Gerald abrazando a su novia mientras caminaban hacia casa.

Los días y los meses pasaron Arnold releía las carta que la rubia le había mandado. La había llamado pero nadie le contestaba, Olga y Max también habían salido asi que no podía hablar con nadie para saber de ella, Gerald acababa de irse para ir a rentar su traje para el baile de primavera, el había dejado en claro que no iria, y se quedo ofuscado en su recamara, ¿Cómo ir? ¿con quien ir? Se quedo dormido y dejo caer la carta al suelo.

-Arnold? –dijo Stella abriendo un poco la puerta – No quieres cenar? – Vio que su hijo dormía, ella sonrió y entro despacio en su cuarto, se sentó en el sofá y lo miro dormir, hacia meses que estaba de vuelta en casa, y mientras más vivía allí mas se daba cuenta de lo mucho que aun le faltaba conocer de su hijo. A veces se veía sentada en la sala escuchándolo como le contaba sobre las historias que su abuelo le contaba de ellos, y también sobre toda su vida.

Stella conocía los sentimientos que tenía su hijo por la hermana de Olga, ella y Olga mantenían comunicación muy cercana, y le habían llamado el día anterior avisando que había salido de vacaciones ella y Max. Sabía que su hijo extrañaba a Helga, pero ella había regresado a Canadá, miro el suelo y sonrió, había muchas cosas allí ropa sucia, juegos de video, y papeles, su hijo no le permitía entrar a limpiar, lo había hecho durante toda su vida y ahora le era difícil el cambio.

Comenzó a levantar los papeles del suelo y vio la invitación de la escuela era colorido y muy llamativo, allí decía que la fiesta sería el día siguiente e invitarían a otras dos escuelas de el sector.

También levanto un papel que estaba doblado a la mitad, este parecía que lo había leído una y otra vez lo miro y sonrió, dejo la carta junto a su almohada y salió del cuarto, mas tarde lo despertaría para ir a cenar.

Media hora mas tarde Arnold abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido sin quererlo, se desperezo y se sentó en la cama, sonrió al ver todo en orden, sabia que su madre había entrado y le había recogido su desastre, esos últimos días se había comportado como un tonto, pero había deseado ver a Helga, y el que no hubiera regresado le causaba molestia.

Tomo la carta y bajo a la sala, donde su madre tomaba café mientras leía un libro.

-Hola mama, ¿Qué estas leyendo?

-Oh es una novela que me gusta mucho, orgullo y prejuicio, creí que aquí estaba la mía, pero no la he encontrado, esta me la regalo tu papa

-Oh –dijo recordando que Helga llevaba ese libro en el viaje

-Iras a la fiesta?

-No

-Vamos te divertirás, porque estas tan apático

-No es nada

-Es por Helga? Se que a ella no le gustaría verte tan amargado, veras que pronto volverá

-No lo creo, bueno, no pronto, toma –dijo entregándole la carta

-Es de ella?

-Si, léela si quieres, iré por un refresco

Stella miro la carta y la desdoblo mirando a su hijo entrar en la cocina y escuchando como su abuela lo saludaba con ánimo y también su abuelo.

_Querido Cabeza de balón –_ Stella sonrió al leer el encabezado de la carta

_Espero que estés bien, ¿Cómo te fue en casa de Arni? Mándale saludos de mi parte, y también a tu familia, yo por mi parte estoy excelente, mis padres están felices por que regrese, Miriam esta superando cada día mas su problema, si cuando llegamos a Canadá comenzó a mejorar ahora es otra persona, me ha dicho que me ama y me extraña mas que en toda mi vida, y Bob, es tan atento, no lo creí de papá, pero todo es tan diferente. Me han dicho lo mucho que les preocupo el saber que estuve a punto de morir, pero mas aun lo que había hecho por encontrar a Olga, han sido fabulosos. _

_Papá se preocupo demasiado cuando le dije que quería regresar a Hillwood, me dijo que no quería que me fuera porque no podía soportar perderme de nuevo, pero parece que si lo acepto, mas sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tan bien, recuerdas a Roberta, bueno cuando se entero que estaba en casa llego hecha un bólido y me dijo que porque no le había llamado que Paris le había dicho porque Max le había avisado, y me acuso de haber dejado que la escuela perdiera el torneo de Tennis. _

La carta continuaba describiendo como, había sido recibida en su casa, y en la escuela y todo lo que sus amigas le habían dicho…

_En estos momentos que estas leyendo yo me encuentro en Paris, pues este semestre la escuela hace intercambio de estudiantes y yo estaba seleccionada para ir, la verdad no era mi deseo ir, yo quería regresar, pero las cosas no son así de fáciles, mis padres no querían que volviera a Hillwood, el no comprendía porque quería regresar, pero no saben lo que pasa, aunque se lo explique papá me dijo que era algo sin sentido, que solo era una niña, que conociera mas personas, que conociera mas mundo, mis amigas lo apoyaron y después de dejar a Phbes en el aeropuerto, me llevaran con ellas a Paris, entonces no creo volver por ahora. _

_Por favor perdóname se que mis promesas no son validas pues no regrese al iniciar la escuela, pero lo hare, en algún momento, disfruta cada momento, ríe y convive con todos, no dejes de ser ese Arnold del cual me enamore hace tanto tiempo y que aun sigue en mi corazón, por favor, sigue adelante, y cuando sea el momento nos encontraremos nuevamente, este es mi celular llámame cuando puedas… _

_Te extraño y espero verte pronto… Helga G. Pataki _

Stella miro la carta y vio que su hijo había regresado y le sonrió

-Ella te quiere mucho verdad, y tu a ella?

-Si mama, estoy enamorado de ella

-Vaya, eso es genial –dijo sonriendo – Pero si es así, porque no la complaces

-Complazco?

-Si ella te dijo que te divirtieras y te estas convirtiendo en un ermitaño

-Mama yo…

-Vamos, iremos a comprar ropa para el baile antes de que cierren las tiendas y no quiero escuchar un pero…

-Bien –dijo tomando su gorra

-Así me gusta

Después de recorrer las tiendas del centro comercial, se dirigieron a casa hablando de ellos, contando cosas que ninguno había dicho y al llegar fueron recibidos por Miles que les sonreía

Se fueron de compras sin mi? –dijo intentando sonar ofendido

-Mañana tenemos una fiesta en al escuela

-Oh así que si iras

-Ya lo sabias papa?

-Si tu amigo Gerald se acaba de ir, ha venido a buscarte desde que llegue, pero dijo que mañana lo intentaría de nuevo

-Bueno vamos a cenar.

Era mas de medio día cuando abrió los ojos y un moreno le sonreía triunfante frente a el

-Así que decidiste ir

-Si

-Genial viejo, sabes que perdí una apuesta con Phbs de que si iras

-Vaya así aprenderás a no apostar contra ella

-Entonces, que te parece si vamos a jugar un poco de baloncesto y después regresamos a alistarnos, Phbes acabo de dejar a Phoebe en el salón de belleza

-Pero la fiesta es hasta las cuatro! –dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Si eso le pregunte, pero dijo que no lo entendería

-Bueno alístate, yo iré a probar ese guiso que esta preparando tu madre

-Claro –dijo el rubio sonriendo, aun no se acostumbraba a ver a su mejor amigo enamorado de los guisos de su madre, cuando antes ni siquiera deseaba probar el postre de su abuela.

El dia paso, largo y despacio, a las 6 los 3 amigos caminaban por el amplio patio de la escuela, había estantes por todos lados, parecía una gran feria, podían encontrar desde algodones hasta juegos de tiro, había muchos chicos y chicas que no conocían, a lo lejos vio como Ronda caminaba de la mano de Harold, y Lorenzo lanzaba dardos mientras una chica morena le aplaudía.

-Ven vamos adentro, veamos que mas hay

-Si claro

-Quieres un helado preciosa? –dijo el moreno sonriéndole a su novia

-Si gracias

-Te dije que luces muy, muy linda!

-Si, me lo dijiste

-Me adelantare para buscar asiento

-Si por supuesto.

Arnold entro al gimnasio, todo estaba alumbrado con luces pequeñas que titilaban y dejaban todo a media luz. Las parejas bailaban y otras reían, el se acerco a la mesa del ponche y se sirvió un vaso.

-Hola –dijo una suave voz detrás de el

-Lila –dijo el sonriéndole

-Como estas?

-Bien, Lila, lamento mucho lo que…

-No, esta bien, lo entiendo, antes no lo comprendí pero ahora se que hay veces que a unos les toca ganar y a otros perder.

-Se que encontraras a alguien mejor

-Si, estoy segura de eso, bueno, me tengo que ir espero poder bailar contigo en un rato –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la pista y se fue saludando de paso a Gerald y Phoebs que iban llegando

-Hola Lila

-Hola chicos, nos vemos mas tarde

-¿Qué tal, como esta?

-Bien –dijo el rubio

-Excelente, quieres algo de tomar

-Si –dijo Phbs

-Quédense aquí, yo iré –dijo Gerald

-Gracias

-El se gano la lotería contigo –dijo mirando a la chica de ojos rasgados.

-Creo que fue mutuo, Arnold estas bien? Digo, se que esperabas a Helga, pero

-Si, yo entiendo que no haya regresado, pero la esperare el tiempo necesario

-¿quieres bailar? –dijo Phoebe sonriéndole

-Yo, bueno

-Vamos –dijo tomándolo de la mano, - si no lo haces ahora Gerald no te lo permitirá después

Ambos entraron en la pista y comenzaron a bailar lentamente

-Míralo me asesinara –dijo al ver al moreno dejando los vasos en la mesa

-Si –dijo ella riendo

-Disculpa pero ella es mi pareja –dijo Gerald acercándose a los dos

-A si –dijo el rubio – Pero estamos bailando, si te la entrego con quien bailare yo?

-Pues que te parece con ella? –dijo señalando a una castaña que estaba detrás de el

-No la conozco –dijo el riendo –mejor me voy a la mesa

-Escucha Arnold, se que no eres Santo de mi devoción, pero si me conoces –dijo la chica girándose y sonriéndole

-Roberta!!! Que haces aquí?

-Vine a escoltar a tu pareja –dijo jalando del brazo a la rubia que hablaba con Yuyin

-Helga!

-Hola Arnold, ¿quieres bailar?

-He…

-Tomare eso como un si –dijo tomándolo de la mano

-Cuando llegaste? –dijo el sonriendo

-Hoy

-Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

-Para siempre

-Genial

-Si –dijo la rubia

-Te extrañe

-Y yo a ti

El se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente mientras la música invadía sus sentidos, al fin todo estaba en orden.

*** * * F I N * * ***


End file.
